LoZ: Destiny's Child
by Shadou Wolf
Summary: Rhian's your normal 17 year old Zelda fan. Until she recieves a book full of useless... gibberish through the mail, and coincidently brings the Hero of Time to earth. But he's not the only one to make the transfer. Rated for language, ONE BIG UPDATE!
1. The Parcel

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so ya know, PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die. Yippee!**

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. Keep that in mind while reading.**

**Oh, that and I can't do fancy chapter names. Excuse the crapiness of them, any spelling mistakes and bad grammar.**

**Rated for colourful language.**

**DISCLAIMER: The appearing Zelda characters are not mine, never will be. We can thank Nintendo for them.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Parcel

Today hasn't gone well. You know, those days where it starts of a little bad, and gets steadily worse with very few cheerful intermissions? Yeah, it's been one of those days. I sigh and fold my arms, blinking stupidly at the wall in front of me. The man in the poster, with his blue eyes and blonde bangs and that oh-so-recognisable green tunic, stares right back at me. I can't help but grin at him, and as I lean back on my chair and turn away I get the idea of going and playing a Legend of Zelda game on my old but trusty friend the N64.

Before I can consider any true plan of action, a voice shouts at me from downstairs, and in all honesty it sounds annoyed. "Get your ass down here _now_ before I have to come up there and _drag _you down here!"

"Is that a threat?!" I yell back in reply, shaking my fist while I know he can't see me. "Cause if it is I'll bet it's a damned empty one!"

I only realise a second too late what I've done when I hear the thudding from the stairs, and start to my feet immediately. I duck around the door, and not too soon either because as I scarper out my room a fist flies into the door and therefore forces it to open fully. My brother gives and irritable growl and lunges for me.

Twisting as best I can, I dodge out the way and take a nimble little jump over his outstretched leg. I chuckle as I realise he was hoping to trip me, and then have to stop myself falling down the stairs by gripping the banister and sliding down three. I wince as I release the wooden banister; my left hand feels like it's burning and my right hand isn't much better. A couple of thuds alerts me to my brother, who is apparently still annoyed and intent on beating me up, and I go down the steps in twos, before jumping the last five and hitting the bottom floor neatly. I straighten up and go to head towards the back door when a hand grabs my collar and stops me going anywhere.

"For the record, don't rile up your brother when he's already in a bad mood." Says the voice of my father. I give a sigh and cease even considering fighting back. My brother I can take on in closed spaces, my father I can hardly defend myself against in a huge back garden. "And Timmy, leave your sister be."

"But she-"

"Enough, I said no." The argument's over before it ever really started, and as my father releases my collar and walks past me I can't refrain my snigger. It changes to a sharp intake of breath when Timmy punches me hard in the shoulder, and then again to another snigger as our father rounds on Timmy for laying a finger on me after he was told not to.

* * *

I'm spoilt and I know it. And I'm not just talking about the material things, like my several consoles (ranging from a GBC to a PS2 to an N64). No, I'm on about the way I'm treated. I live in the lap of luxury sometimes, especially when it comes to picking fights with my brother. After all, who wouldn't believe the girl who studies hard, avoids fights unless it's really necessary and always picks the arguments with her brother and then blames him, and also has unnecessary mood swings at anyone near by on really bad days? Well, everyone if you really know me. But at the same time, would rather believe my brother Timmy, who was always the rebel and starts fights whatever the conditions?

Definitely not, so I always end up with the benefit of the doubt.

So yes, I know I'm spoilt rotten sometimes and I know it only makes Timmy hate me all the more. Not that he doesn't love me, he has to being my brother and all (and sadly it only seems right I ever return the 'favour') but I know for a fact he'd love to lay a couple of punches on me. And I know firsthand that his punches _hurt_. Really hurt. Then again, apparently so do mine.

* * *

Safe in the knowledge that Timmy has been banned from coming anywhere near me until he feels he doesn't need to belt me one, I return upstairs to my bedroom and sit back down in my computer chair. At first I wonder if it's worth turning on the computer itself and checking any e-mails, but then the thought that I might have art requests, spam and a load of other junk just waiting for me looms above me and I crush the idea. Soon enough I'm back where I was half an hour beforehand, staring at the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess poster. Heh, I always end up looking at that when I have nothing to do. Dunno why, I just do. Maybe it's because looking at Link will inspire me to do something, but I really can't say. The reason, or possibly reasons, remain beyond me.

As it is, I find myself reaching out and turning on my Nintendo 64, with Ocarina of Time in the slot for the game cartridge, and before I really know it, I'm playing on the damn thing. So much for my earlier scheme of stay-away-from-the-Zelda-games-lest-you-want-to-engage-in-a-war-with-your-parents that I made up about a month ago. God, I can't even remember why I made that.

For a time I have nothing to do on OoT; I cannot remember what the Hell I am supposed to be doing (aside from the obvious save-Hyrule/land in peril stuff you usually end up doing. Duh) nor where I am meant to go to accomplish such a mission. I amuse myself for a short while by throwing the Hero of Time off cliffs and laughing at his girly scream and pathetic excuse for painful landing, and then wonder if anyone else tried to smash Link's ankles in this way. _Probably have. It__'__s kind of entertaining anyway_ I figure.

After proving that my Link at least is suicidal, I run off to the Gerudo Fortress. Returning to the training area and noticing that I've not retrieved the treasure, because there are still two locked doors, I chuckle and leave the training area. Then I run off to the Lost Woods, for no reason. Well, other than because I _can_, which is the best reason ever invented for someone doing something sometimes. But after an hour of running around Hyrule for no reason, I get bored with it all.

_Maybe I could go play Majora's Mask some then. _I think. But once again the voice of my irritated brother yells at me, and this time I'm in no mood to go dancing with him, in that sense. With a disgruntled sigh I stand, place down the controller and turn of the television and console. Then I make my way downstairs.

* * *

"For me?" I ask dumbfounded. "I never get mail these days."

"Well you've got some now!" Snaps Timmy. He thrusts the book into my stomach (which let it be noted hurts and causes me to wince somewhat) and then stalks off to his bedroom. As he goes out of sight, I stick my tongue out at him. However old I am, that childish trick usually always helps me feel better.

I look at the 'mail' I'm holding, and at once I guess it's not a letter. Or maybe there's a letter with it, but right now I know for a fact this parcel contains a book. I refrain from groaning as I notice my mother walking into the room, and pretend to look chipper and excited. "It's a late present from my great grandpa again, isn't it?" I ask.

"Don't know. There isn't a return address or anything. Not a note from the sender on the outside."

"Just grand. Well let me go put it away safely. Er… I mean that is to say, after I open it."

My mom raises a brow at me, narrowing her eyes after. I gulp slightly, I just hate that face because I immediately know she's trying to pry the lies right out of my very soul. It almost stings too. Thankfully, she desists this behaviour after a minute, and turns away, leaving me free to sneak off.

"Nice recovery." Says my dad as he walks past into the room to speak with my now slightly suspicious mom. His added wink tells me he won't spill the beans. Not that there's much to spill really, since I know I'm going to open this thing now.

After all, I'm interested to find out who sent it. Usually things without return addresses are the work of my forgetful, clumsy but stupidly loveable great grandpa, who is now nearing his deathbed. It's a sad fact that I haven't been able to visit him lately, but the fact he sends me letters on the odd occasion cheers me up a lot. After all, like I said he is stupidly loveable, never mind the fact he is a very sweet man. No one who knows my great grandpa will say one bad word against him. Besides, they know I'd be on them beating them to pulp before they could scream their apologies if they even attempted to do such a thing.

Anyway, back on track, I sit in my chair in the conservatory and set the book on the table. Carefully I undo the neat wrapping, just because… well I don't know, it just feels like this might be something pretty important to me and I don't want to take the risk of damaging it. Knowing my old great grandpa, it's probably a blasted clay model of a book he thought I might like. I'm not the best bookworm in the world, I shall fully admit. But is not-being-a-bookworm such a flaw? I always ask myself.

Once the parcel is fully unwrapped, I immediately know it is not any of my relatives doing. Why do I know? Because none of my relatives would have such a well cared for but slightly worn _relic_ like this in their households. The book is in beautiful condition for it's apparent age, but what amazes me if the jewels encrusted in the cover. This would fetch a pretty price!

So amazed am I by the book's appearance I almost forget it's a book at all. But as I hear the dogs next door burst into a chorus of barking as someone (maybe the postman, who knows?) walks past their house, I snap back to reality. I open the cover, cough at the dust that springs up and flies around me in a cloud, and then look at the small paragraph in the middle of the page.

It seems odd to me, and I wonder at first if it's maybe just a little quote or something. Not wanting to read a quote particularly, I turn the page. But there's nothing, it's blank. And so is the next page, and the one after and…

God _damn_! The entire thing is totally blank! The only thing in this poor excuse for a book is that tiny paragraph. With a frustrated sigh I return to the first page, and read the paragraph in hopes it might clue me in to why this book, which I assume is _not_ for writing in, is blank.

A page a night

Under Hyrule light

Will reveal unto you

What you must do

Well, that's just peachy. Some idiot has taken advantage of me being a Zelda fan and shoved some poetic nonsense onto what seems to be a beautiful book… I still _assume_ it _isn__'__t_ for writing in. Maybe it is, I don't know, but I'd hate to take the risk.

With the sudden thought maybe I've been scammed by Johnson again (Johnson being a friend of mine who enjoys pulling the wool over people's eyes on certain subjects, or tricking them into thinking he likes them so much he'd send them something worth a lot) I shut the book and tap the 'crystals' on it's cover. To my amazement, they really are real. And… now I look at them they look like rupees. But we all know what a load of bull this is! After all, it's only in silly, foolish Legend of Zelda _fanfictions_ that a real item from a very real Hyrule gets sent to an innocent person's doorstep. It's only in fairytales that spring from the depths and jungles of people's minds that result in people getting items that have real rupees, or crystals or _whatever_ and then get transported to another world! And I'm sure my life is not a fanfiction.

"Must be a Zelda fan's collection item." I conclude, picking up the mildly small book and looking at the back. It is just as beautiful as the front, although lacking in the gems department. Still, that's not to say I'm not impressed. Far from it in fact, the work that must have gone into making this book so beautiful and look so worn, I can't even imagine.

_So,_ I think to myself as I climb the stairs and head to my bedroom, _it's not a Johnson scam. This beauty would have to be from a fellow Zelda fan I know, or will be from a very, very close friend. Or perhaps, both. _I grin to myself as I place the book carefully down and then pick up my mobile, before slamming in the number rather violently.

"_Hello, you've contacted the Kilan family. I'm afraid no one is available at the moment…" _Great, I got their answer phone. Ah, never mind. I'll leave a message then.

"Hiya, it's Rhian calling and apparently leaving a message for Kyle. Yeah, ring me later Kyle, and thanks for the pressie assuming it was you. Beautiful book, remind me to give you a present worth about a million in future. Talk to you later!"

There, that should do it. Kyle always knows better not to disobey such direct orders from me anyway, because he has a great sense of personal safety. All the better, because as I look back at the book again I realise I'm just itching to know what this whole thing is about. It has me very confused, and since I'm confused at the best of times I don't need another load of confusion added to my plate.

* * *

_So then, that's the first chapter done and dusted. What exactly is this book? Will Kyle ring back? And all those other boring questions with obvious answers that could possibly be asked about this chapter. Find out in chapter 2, Random Gibberish. (bad titles, huh?) _


	2. Random Gibberish

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so ya know, PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die. Yippee! **

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. Keep that in mind while reading. **

**Oh, that and I can't do fancy chapter names. Excuse the crapiness of them, any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Rated for colourful language.**

**DISCLAIMER: The appearing Zelda characters are not mine, never will be. We can thank Nintendo for them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Random Gibberish

There's a knock on the front door, quite a hardy knock actually, and without a word from my father to me I know he's told me to go open it. With a sigh I pick myself up off the floor, where I was just getting comfy sitting and reading a book in front of the fireplace, and walk to the door. I swear to God, if it's that bloody salesmen, I'll rip him to pieces…

"Yo Rhian. You told me to call you, but I couldn't be bothered and had to get out the house anyway."

I blink stupidly at Kyle, left eyebrow raised. "Something tells me that's not the only reason you're here in person." I finally state, trying to search Kyle for whatever he's hiding. Kyle grins.

"Sure, I thought you'd guess that much. But can I come in? It's kinda wet out here and me standing in the rain isn't helping me get any warmer." He replies curtly, before leaping into the house and throwing his soaking coat at me.

"Kyle!" I moan angrily as I jump backwards into the front door, my front now dripping wet and the front of my shirt looking similar to the sodden material on the floor that is my friend's coat. Once again Kyle offers me one of his grins, and then he rushes off to slump down in front of the fire. While he isn't looking I narrow my eyes and mutter an oath, before picking up Kyle's coat and hanging it on a peg with nothing nearby. If it leaves a puddle on the floor, I'll just get Timmy to clean it up.

As I re-enter the sitting room I realise that Kyle not only threw his wet coat at me and had me hang it up like I was some servant of the house, he also stole my place. Once again I narrow my eyes, and this time I add to the effect when I kick Kyle mercilessly in the back. "My spot." I say simply.

"What about it?" Kyle retorts, just as simply and wincing in pain as he rubs his back. "I'll have to maim you if that bruises you know."

"Don't care. You're in my spot. Move." I say again, my tone falling to a dangerously low level. Kyle stares me down for a minute (I happily return with a glare of my own) before he finally gives up the staring contest and moves to the right.

"Thanks." I say, suddenly cheerful, as I sit myself down beside him and give him a smile. "So anyway, what's this other reason that brought you here physically?"

"Other than wanting to surprise you," Kyle begins, glancing at my wet shirt and holding back a chuckle, "I wanted to look at this book of yours."

I tilt my head, and blink stupidly for the second time today. "The one you sent me?"

"The one you thought I sent you, actually." He corrected, pulling a stern face and lifting his right hand, index finger pointing to the ceiling. "Please get it correct."

"Smart ass." I chuckle, leaning forward and punching him gently in the right shoulder. Kyle chuckles himself as he leans back and swats my fist away.

"Flirts!" Yells Timmy from the hallway.

"Are not." Kyle replied, releasing my fist immediately and folding his arms. "Just play fighting."

"Hmph. Same difference."

I open my mouth to shout a retort at him, but a warning glare from my father stops the action. As a recovery action, I turn quickly to Kyle. "Well then," I begin, maybe a bit _too_ chipper for my own good, "shall we go check out this book?"

Kyle raises his brows at me and gives me a somewhat quizzical look. If I didn't know any better (and thankfully I do) I would have said he had no idea what I was talking about by 'book'. But then he grins, throws a light-hearted punch at me, and then takes off running to the hallway, and up the stairs.

I stand to follow, considering how to get my revenge on the boy that just took refuge in _my_ bedroom, but find myself stopped by Timmy. "Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid." He snarls, putting his hand on my shoulder.

For a moment my mind trails to those familiar scenes in movies where the one lover is parting with the hero and person of their dreams and is telling them that they have to be careful so that they will see each other again. My mind returns, I'm staring Timmy in the face. "Seriously, get a grip. It's not like we're going to go up there to make out or something." I retort just as fiercely.

Timmy chortles. "You two flirts have surprised me before, and I don't take your word for it."

"Since when did you care, now get off or I'll-"

"-Now now, play nicely." Our dad intervenes, stepping between us and giving us both a warning glare. Timmy shrugs it off and returns to making his way to the bathroom, while I just stand there for a second before deciding it best to forget the events just past, and go get revenge on Kyle.

* * *

I want to scream. No wait, I _need_ to scream. And it must be pretty obvious, because Kyle is on the opposite side of the room and trying to edge out.

"Don't you dare!" I snarl, turning on him. It's just… argh!

"Calm down, Rhian." Kyle says, raising his hands and brows. God, he looks like a suspect held at gunpoint.

"Put your damn hands down, Kyle, and tell me _how_ and _why_ there is new writing in that book!" I point at the offending object and glare at it like it's bitten me.

Oh hang on, let me fill you poor folks in. Here I am playing Ocarina of Time on my N64, after finding out that I have to go beat the Water Temple (joy of joys) and there is Kyle looking at this book and trying to figure out who sent it, and what it actually is.

I run Link out to the Lon Lon Ranch so we can pick up Epona, because I've not raced Mr Ingo yet. And as I do so, it turns to night. And the light from the screen is hitting the first blank page of the book, and hey presto writing appears! Just. Like. That.

So, naturally Kyle freaks, I see this new text and at first think it's Kyle's fault. Then Kyle tells me what happens, and the colour drains from my face when I remember that little passage of text. Ha. Funny joke! And now we're back to the present, me stressed and confused, Kyle confused and pressured by my stress.

"Well, that passage-"

"-Don't give me that passage crap, Kyle!" I say, pulling a forlorn face now. "Does it look like I need to know I've got a God damned book from a universe that doesn't even exist? Does it?!"

"Please, shut up and calm down. You'll only alert your father, brother and mother to this mess."

"My mum's out," I growl in my defence, "Timmy wouldn't care about angry shouts and my dad is watching television. Loudly."

"Timmy wouldn't care about angry shouts?" Kyle asks, changing the subject completely.

My current feelings of anger drain away. Now is not the time to beat shit out of Kyle, whether he was innocent for the happenings in the book or not, and I know it. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." I sigh, slumping down and reading the new text in the book. I squint and narrow my eyes, before looking back at Kyle. "What is this gibberish anyway? It's not even a language I know."

"And how many languages do you know?"

"Two excluding English, you?" I reply simply.

"Five excluding English but sadly three of those I only know partially, and even then I don't recognise a single word." He says, placing his hands on his hips. "Then again, I understand sounds better than writing, maybe if you said the words I could identify the language."

"You're just doing this so you can make fun of me after, aren't you?" I ask him hotly, folding my arms and shooting him a glare. He gives me one of his usual 'all the time' grins, and then looks at the book.

"Svach etal in-ingdat brisct…" I mutter, pulling a confused face and tilting my head. I look at Kyle and raise my eyebrows.

"Your speech was terrible." He muses, though he quickly continues when he meets my gaze. "At any rate, I didn't understand a word of that, nor recognise it. It could be some foreign, old language but-"

"-I doubt that." I finish for him, shaking my head. "And if you had a recorder on you and recorded that, you'll break it now." I add with a wink and a chuckle.

Kyle returns the wink, and then gives a yawn. "At any rate, you've left Ocarina running, and I have to get home before my mum thinks I've been kidnapped."

"You didn't tell her?!" I ask, shocked. "It's not like you to break rules, Kyle."

He grins _again_. In fact, I don't think he stopped grinning. "I can be a rebel when I want to be." He replies with another chuckle.

"It doesn't suit you. Go home." I say to him in a now friendly tone. He nods, and without another word Kyle takes his leave. It's always like that, one of us tells the other to get lost, and we're such good friends (or perhaps such horrible bastards in some people's mind) that that's the end of it and we go our separate ways.

My head feels like it's spinning slightly. I look at the Hero of Time, tapping his feet in boredom, on my screen, and sigh. Maybe I've been playing the game too damn long - and knowing me I wouldn't be surprised. Hence, I stand and go to turn off the N64. But as I do so the room spins violently, and I collapse onto my knees. DAMN this is one hell of a headache!

In fact, I don't think this is any too-much-tele induced headache. Not when it feels like several thousand elephant herds are just casually stampeding through my head. And it's getting worse by the second. I clutch my head as, finally, the whole room goes out of focus. And to add to the freakiness of this situation, someone else is crying out in pain too. Though the voice is faraway, and distant.

Things go pretty damn dark, and I slip out of consciousness.

* * *

Shit, my head hurts. Correction, my whole damn body hurts. But my head hurts the most. God, I moan a lot sometimes about petty little things, don't I?

As I open my eyes, I see my bedroom floor. My television and N64 both on, Ocarina of Time still running. The room looks somewhat windswept, which is kinda odd, but then again I've just woken up on my bedroom floor. Something must have happened. The book, however, is closed and sealed neatly. My brain considers. _Sealed_. By a leather strap. Holy crap, did someone knock me out and seal that book?

Geez, I'm paranoid. But still, it's not everyday you just drop unconscious after your entire bedroom distorts. Or at least I should seriously hope that's the case.

I try to push myself to my knees. And become aware of a weight on my back. In fact, it's kinda heavy. With some effort, I twist around so the weight remains where it was (on me, sadly) but now on my stomach where I can see what it is. _HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

_Well there we go, chapter 2 done and dusted. So then, what's Rhian seen? And why does she moan so much? And will she ever turn off that N64? Will she ever control her language? Will I ever get to the point? Hopefully some of these questions will be answered in chapter 3._


	3. The Hero of Time

-1**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so ya know, PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die. Yippee! **

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. Keep that in mind while reading. **

**Oh, that and I can't do fancy chapter names. Excuse the crapiness of them, any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Rated for colourful language.**

**The appearing Zelda characters are not mine, never will be. We can thank Nintendo for them.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hero of Time

Breathe, breathing is key. Calm is good too, so that I don't alert any of my family to this… interesting, freaky mess.

I look up and out my window, and snarl an oath angrily. Some big guy up there is seriously picking on me right now, and believe me when I meet the freak I'll be so far up his ass he won't be able to sit down for weeks! I mean, just… damn!

I look over to the new guy to my bedroom, and don't know whether to laugh or cry. Blonde hair, striking blonde really, and dressed in green from his hat to his tunic. Brown boots, and a sword sheathed in a rather large hilt. You didn't need to be a Zelda fan to know that the sword's handle looked _exactly_ like the Master Sword. And the whole green think? Good God, it's Link all over.

I sit down, lean against the wall and sigh, and pray to whatever divine forces exist in this world this person does not have sparkling blue eyes. Restore my sanity, because I have a feeling I'll be needing a lot of it pre-tty soon. And as I think this, the guy opens his eyes.

"Goddesses, what _happened_?"

"Goddesses?" I ask blankly, wrinkling my nose slightly. "Look, in this place the only deity you'll find is God. And, as of recently, he's only ever been useful for cursing."

The guy still doesn't move, as if he's registering what I've said. I can almost hear the cogs in his brain working in fact. I can certainly see the confusion in his eyes. Which are the most intense blue I have ever laid my own eyes own. I have a feeling a horrible an angry glare from this person will render me frozen. And I'm still hoping this is _not_ whom my mind tells me it is.

Quite suddenly, he leaps up, drawing the Master Sword quickly from it's hilt, and points it at me. "God? Don't pretend to be stupid, everyone knows Hyrule was made by three Goddesses." He says, narrowing his eyes.

I've been watching those eyes. I can't take my own eyes off his, in fact, and why I don't know. It bugs me, but there is something in this boy's eyes that I have never seen, and doubtless will never see again. Assuming he leaves pretty soon. Hell, I know I would.

"Put that metal rod away before you hurt someone, junior." I say to him with distaste, standing myself up and careful poking his sword away so it doesn't point in the general direction of me.

"I'll have you know, girl, that I am Link! Hero of Time, and this here is the Master Sword. And to add to that, I'm 17, nearly 18. No more of a junior than you." He retorts quickly, sounding somewhat hurt when it comes to speaking of his age.

I blink stupidly. "You? Link? Hyrule? Master Sword?" I say, very slowly. Link remains silent, so I'm guessing he knows they were all rhetorical. I slap both hands to my head and give out a groan; great, this is all I need right now!

After another minute of silence, my arms fall to my side, and I hit the back of my head against the wall. Since there's no desk for me to hit the front of my head on. "Don't do that!" Link says sharply, with traces of concern. I turn, and stare hard at him.

Well he's not lying. Not even the best cosplayer in the world would be able to steal or mimic those eyes. And for that matter, Link is just standing in my bedroom, thinking this is Hyrule and that I'm knocking the Goddesses. Joy of joys. Best. Day. Ever.

"Hey?" Link asks, addressing me.

"Yeah?" I ask, again pretty blankly.

The Hero of Time points to the television screen, where the Hero of Time stands tapping his feet. I don't register the whole guy watching himself on tele in a game thing until I look from the screen back to Link. Oh. Shit.

* * *

"This isn't Hyrule?" Link asks, for what seems to be the umpteenth time.

"No."

"And that game there is called Ocarina of Time, based on this ocarina," (he pulls out a lovely blue ocarina from his bottomless pouch) "and that the person there is me, the Hero of Time, waiting for you to play the game and help me save the world."

"You catch on quick, don't you? Hero of Time, sharp as ever." I say sarcastically, folding my arms and glaring at Link. The guy looks slightly hurt at my words, but it'll take more than his puppy-dog eyes to send me on a guilt trip right now.

"No way." He says finally.

"Oh come on! It's right there isn't it? And if you like, I can pull out Majora's Mask for you, or A Link to the Past on my Nintendo DS if you like!" I snarl bitterly, wanting to throw a punch at Link's face. I mean geez, the guy is _so_ dense at times it's unbelievable! "That is you, you are him, you are _not real_."

"I'm here now, aren't I? Pinch me if you like, just to prove I'm here. But I'm pretty real right now." He returns, just as bitterly. Ha! An excuse to try and hurt the Hero of Time! I pinch him. Hard. He doesn't even flinch. Damn.

"Okay, fine, I can't deny you're real. Or at least, right now I can't anyway." I sigh as I admit defeat. "But don't get smug. You are not in Hyrule anymore, things work differently here."

"They do?" Link asks, as if it was impossible things on a different planet would work differently to things from his own.

"Yes." I say simply, folding my arms. "For instance, your rupees could buy us the biggest house in the world. With only a couple of green rupees in fact." I add, to give a fine example. It's tempting really, I could buy the jewellery shop in town, never mind the actual jewellery itself. With only a few rupees too. Link wouldn't miss four or five green rupees, would he?

"But, green rupees aren't worth much at all." He says, confusion evident.

"In Hyrule maybe, but this isn't Hyrule. Things like rupees we call gemstones, or gems for short, and what 1 green rupee is worth to you is the equivalent of a… a, a gold rupee here. Or more." Damn, it's hard to explain things to a guy who probably doesn't even know what a pound thing. At least I'm finding it difficult to say everything in Hyrulian terms so there's a chance he'll understand what I'm saying. Hyrulian… is that even a word?

I sigh and fold my arms, leaning back against the wall. What's worse, is I can feel Link watching me, studying my every move. And it's really pissing me off. "Link, please go glare at something else for a minute while I think." I say firmly.

He doesn't. I was half expected some smart-ass reply, actually, but no. He just carries on staring at me. I open my own eyes, and without moving any other part of my body, glare at the blonde headed Hero of Time. His long, pointy ears seem to twitch slightly, before he too, sighs and looks away. About time too.

After a minute of prolonged silence, Link stands up, and heads for the door. Fine, let him go. Not like I care. It's then I hear shouts from downstairs. Timmy and dad are having another - shit no! I stand up and literally jump forward, taking Link's left arm and dragging him backwards. "No you do _not_!" I sneer as I push him behind me, and stick my head out of the doorway.

"Yeah well it's not like I care!"

"Well, son, you should! You know not to mess around with my PC."

I sigh, _again_. Too much sighing isn't good for one's personality I'm guessing, cause I'm feeling more depressed by the minute. "I'm afraid," I begin, turning to face Link (who looks perfectly puzzled) "that you're not going anywhere till tomorrow morning. As in, you're staying in this room, and going nowhere else."

"All night?" Link asks, folding his arms and pulling a pity-me-and-my-luck face. I wrinkle my nose up in disgust at him, and he smirks. "Fair enough. Where're you gonna sleep though?"

My eyes widen. He's booting me out my own room! _MY_ room! "Why you-"

"-I mean, unless you really feel like both of us sleeping in this room, and I mean, it's not exactly spacious with all this mess." He continues, and after that he glances around the room and raises his brows. I look miserably around my room, and realise that Link is, sadly, quite right. Even if I tidied my room, it's only really big enough for one person to sleep in.

Link's smirk spreads into a grin. And as I sigh in defeat, all he can do his chuckle. "Damned, Link. Stupid, bedroom." I mutter as I walk out my room, and go to shut the door. "You leave this room, Hero, and there'll be murder performed tonight." I warn, before closing the door, and then making my way downstairs.

Well, this is peachy. I have to hide a 17 year old Hero of Time from my family, successfully con my dad into letting me sleep downstairs, and find out why Link is in fact here in the first place. "Dad?" I call as I begin to make my way downstairs.

-With Link-

Link looked around the bedroom he was in. It was messy and windswept, among other things. Not to mention there was at least two posters of _him_ around the room. One of them was a Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess poster. The other he couldn't quite see, but it made him look cool anyway. So that was alright.

He smirked as he turned to look at the Link on the television screen. So he was the main character and always the hero in every Legend of Zelda game. Inventive title, he concluded as he picked up the N64 controller. He pressed a button, and on the game he drew his sword. He pressed another button, and he pulled out the ocarina of time on the game. He put the controller down.

_This is so unreal_. He thought as he sat down and leant against the wall where the girl who called herself Rhian had been a few moments earlier._ I mean, there's games of me. Computer games. Goddesses, I don't even know what a computer is. And there's posters of me too. Well, posters of me from 'computer games'._

His thoughts continued on this subject, until shouts from downstairs spurred him to stand up and press an ear against the door.

"_Please_ dad."

"No, Rhian. No means no, you cannot sleep anywhere else tonight. Why do you want to anyway?"

"Er… heh, my and Kyle were… er, doing homework. It's kinda messy, but we don't want to move it because it's like… a timeline." Rhian says. Link giggles. That lie is so obvious it's untrue. And she accuses _him_ of being dim sometimes.

"That is a fib, Rhian. Now then, back upstairs with you."

"Dad please! I need to sleep downstairs tonight at least."

"At least?" Rhian's mother cuts in, annoyed.

"Er, yeah well tonight I do."

"Why, Rhian?!"

"Oh alright! There's a mouse. I can get rid of it tomorrow, but there's a mouse in my room."

Link sniggers. At least that sounded a little more genuine. Wait… is she implying something by that?

"A mouse? There is a _mouse_ in your room? Let me go get it now, we can't be having those little rodents in this house." Rhian's mother says shrilly, and sharply.

Footsteps. Running footsteps. Rhian's voice. "No, no no no! You, er, don't need to do that. It's my pet."

* * *

_Wow, three chapters in a row. I'm proud about that! Anyway, so, Rhian's parents aren't falling for her little charade, and at this rate it seems like Link and Rhian might have to make other sleeping arangements. How will it turn out? Next chapter should tell ya! _


	4. Punches, Pain and Relfections

-1**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so ya know, PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die. Yippee! **

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. Keep that in mind while reading. **

**Oh, that and I can't do fancy chapter names. Excuse the crapiness of them, any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Rated for colourful language.**

**Since I still don't own Nintendo, the appearing Zelda characters are not mine. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Punches, Pain and Reflections

Silence… eerie silence. The kind of silence that Link knows isn't good. He pressed against the door a little harder, just to check that the silence is real. It pained his right ear, more than anything, and his left ear twitched. Silence prevailed.

"WHAT?!"

Link recoiled, as he shut his eyes tightly and slapped his hands to his ears. Goddesses, that was loud from where _he_ was, and even if he did have hearing better than the normal person, Link was sure it must have been a lot worse for Rhian downstairs.

But as he took his hands from his ears, Link felt something he had thought he would never ever feel. A pang of jealousy towards Rhian. She was arguing with her family, shouting and whatever else at her parents like it they were in the way. Link had never considered what it was like to argue with family; he had always thought it was like arguing with close friends.

With a sigh of depression, quickly replaced by a rather stoic expression, Link returned to peer out the gap between Rhian's door, and the wall.

-With Rhian-

With a heavy sigh that shows my clear defeat to my parents, I turn and slink back upstairs. Sheesh, you would've thought they'd be more understanding. Just wait till they find out that it's not a mouse in my room, but a seventeen year old boy. _Then_ things will get _really_ interesting.

As I stand outside my bedroom, and go to walk in, a hand on my shoulder stops me and spins me around. I stare into the face of Timmy, who seems pissed off. "Mouse?" He snarls.

"You care because?" I ask, highly confused at why my brother would be so riled by this little lie.

"Because you don't have mice. You never have. What's in there?"

"When did you get so smart? Or should I say, stupid? There's nothing in my room. I just wanted to try and sleep elsewhere tonight." I say quickly, mind racing. My heart is starting to race too.

Timmy continues to glare at me, until he finally desists by punching me in the shoulder, very hard. The punch sends my left side back into the door frame, and there's a little crack. For a second, however, I register no pain.

OW! Fuck that hurts! I grip my shoulder in a pretty intense grip, only adding to the pain, and give Timmy one of my most evil glares as he stalks off downstairs. Damn, I'd been hoping to save such a glare for a more… well, a different situation to say the least.

With a disheartened and pained sigh I turn, and thrust my door open. There's a _thunk_ and it stops opening halfway. I hear Link mutter something incoherent as he moves his foot out the way so I might get into my room.

"Sorry." I mutter bitterly as I shove past the hero and throw myself to the floor. Shit, my shoulder really does hurt. No, seriously, it really hurts. And the pain must be pretty evident in my eyes, because Link's somewhat annoyed expression to one of worry.

"He hit you pretty hard, you okay?"

"Do I look alright to you, hero?" I snarl, looking up at him and throwing him a nasty glare too.

Link recoils, before turning his back on me. _Man, Rhian. That was too much_. The voice in my head tells me.

_Shut up. It was perfectly reasonable. _I retort.

_Was not. He was only worried about you._

_We've only just bloody met! I don't want him to worry about me._

_I don't think that's the case. You're just sore you lost to your brother, AND have to find away around this whole Link's-come-to-earth mess._

_Oh fuck off._

The mental debate ceases. I win, case closed… wait, did I just have an argument with myself? Christ, that's a sign of madness. I'm deluded as well as confused and annoyed and in pain and… the voice in my head returns and tells me to quit moaning and apologise to Link, who remains with his back turned to me. This time I don't argue.

"Sorry Link. It's just… I don't know what to make of all this."

He turns his head around to look at me out the corner of his eye. "I deal with it all the time, and you don't see me running around fighting with friends or getting myself hurt." He says.

"Not like the Hero of Time to be all bitchy." I say, cracking a grin.

Link continues to stare at me for a moment, an unimpressed grin that is both obviously fake and yet surprisingly real at the same time. I can't help but begin to laugh. And as my mum once told me, laughter is infectious. I think the fact that Link chuckles too _nearly_ attests to that. After a minute however I cannot laugh any more. Why? I am still in agony because of my shoulder, and it is in fact getting worse.

Once again I press a hand to it, and I cannot refrain my wince before Link sees. He approaches, and kneels beside me.

"Here, let me."

"Heh. No." I say simply, trying to shift away.

"Huh?"

"Look, we've only just met and you're already acting like we're best mates. News flash, I don't really even _know_ you." I explain, with an over-exaggerated sigh.

Link blinks. "You know more about me than I do in some respects. And it's not like I'm hitting on you, I want to check your shoulder."

I raise my brows, and at the same time somehow manage to narrow my eyes. Is that even physically possible? Must be if I can do it. For a second Link's expression is on the verge of being blank, and on the verge of being confused. Then (and I swear I can hear the click) his eyes widen.

"I am _NOT_ like that!" He gasps, obviously appalled I could think of him in such a way. "I - that's like, just no. Honestly."

"Whatever dude."

Prolonged silence, my shoulder insists on irritating me. I continue to avoid Link's gaze, probably because I'm a bit guilty I've been a bit of a bitch to him. But, I mean still. Come on, we've only just met - and the guy's a fictional character from several _games_ anyway. It's not like I'll just hit it off with him right from the start.

My left arm twitches. Pain. If there is a God, he will do something now.

Link once again approaches, and this time before I can react he's taken the top of the left side of my collar and pulled it down to reveal my shoulder. I try to turn, but with his spare hand he keeps me still. "You bastard." I snarl angrily.

He doesn't reply, but instead inspects my shoulder. Thirty seconds past but I tell you now it feels like a damned age. Like, years and years. "It's not like it's broken, get away will you?" I try again, this time pulling away.

"You're right." Says Link cheerfully, as if not registering my annoyance at his 'close inspection'. "It's not broken. But it's pretty obvious you'll have a nice bruise there."

I just stare, wide eyed and slightly open mouthed, amazed at how Link could just be so… ignorant of the fact that I'm really pissed off at him right now. I wonder if he'd even care if I punched his face in. I guess he might. All depends, given the right circumstances, he'd probably let someone do that.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep on the floor here. You'll notice I cleaned a bit of it up, by the way." He adds, before simply curling up on the floor.

Man. That's like. Weird shit. I'd never be so tolerant of someone talking to me the way I spoke to him. Seriously. Link's wrong in the head, the Goddesses of Hyrule sure screwed up somewhere while making that boy's personality. He's too tolerant, more deserving of the Triforce of Patience and Tolerance, if there was one.

I lean my head against the wall, and sigh. That's my fourth or fifth sigh today. Hell, maybe it's even more than that. I lost count somewhere after three, I think. There's no longer any light coming in through my window, it's pretty dark outside. Wow, hard to think that I've been with the Hero of Time in person for about two, three maybe four hours now.

I chuckle as I consider where he _could_ have ended up. Lucky thing I'm not a rabid fan girl like I know some people are. Otherwise poor Link would've been glomped no sooner had he woke up and revealed his identity. Among other things that I just know some fan girls would love to do to the guy. Needless to say that in his current state of clothing, among other things, he'll loose his virginity to some serious fans _very_ quickly.

I almost burst into fits of laughter when I try and imagine Link's face. Yup, not even the Triforce of Courage would save Link from fan girls. I reflect as I wonder if I should be so cruel as to just send him out into the world and let nature do what it will with him. Still, he must be here for a reason…

I stop thinking about how cruel I could be to Link to check if he's actually still asleep. As my gaze falls upon his body, chest slowly rising and falling with each breathe, I shake my head. Nah, I can't be that cruel. That's Ganon's job. His eyes are closed gently. Good, he's still sleeping.

After another hour of doing nothing but look at the wall opposite me, my mind wanders to the book, that passage of… gibberish I read while Kyle was here. It all happened after that really, what perfect timing. Hang on. It. All. Happened. _After_. That. Where's that book gone?

I stand up sharpish, and then remember what my father once told me. Sitting up too quickly can lead to whiteouts. Not to mention the fact that if you've not been feeling well all day, headaches that whiteouts sometimes cause can knock you out.

Oops, I remembered that a bit too late. That information's no good _now_ is it?

I fall back to where I was previously, and although I narrowly miss smashing my head against the wall (I imagine that'd leave a beautiful work of art on the wall) I still fail to catch myself properly. My world goes dark as my head connects with the floor.

* * *

_Another chapter. Yay! Sorry about this one, even I don't like it. Still, it was needed so that Rhian could begin to reflect on what having the Hero of Time land on your doorstep (or perhaps a better way of putting that would be land on top of you unconscious) actually entails. As in, how to help him survive the fan girls, among other things. ;) _

_Keep looking out for a hopefully better chapter next time. _


	5. And England Scores!

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die.**

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth.**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

… **Nope, I still don't own Zelda. C'mon, you know the drill, they are owned by Nintendo. **

* * *

Chapter 5: And England Scores!

My eyes crack open slightly, daylight. I chuckle happily to myself as I feel the comfy mattress of my bed beneath me, and look at the television. Ha, it's off. The N64 is too. I look to the Link on my Twilight Princess poster.

I turn my head slowly to survey the floor of my bedroom. Lovely, nothing but Link sleeping peacefully there. So yesterday was all a bad dre - drea…dream… Fuck. Why does nothing ever go my way? I wipe my eyes groggily and sit up, looking back down at Link. Stupid fairy boy, why could he not go and stay in Hyrule where he belongs? Why must he ruin my life?

I stand, resisting the urge to kick Link hard in the back as I look down on him. And then stop. If I remember correctly, I collapsed upon my floor. What am I doing, in bed all tucked in? My gaze flickers to the place where I blacked, or perhaps whited in my case, out. And then back at Link. Did he?…

* * *

"Bye mum! Have a good day at work!" I shout to her as she gets in the car. 

"Don't I always?" She says, grinning and yet looking very sorry for herself at the same time. Of course, my mother _never_ has a good day at work.

As she reverses out the driveway, and then drives off down the road, I can't help but grin. Perfect, I'm home alone. Well, almost alone. I shut the door and begin to make my way to the kitchen. "Alright Link!" I shout on the way. "You can come downstairs now!"

And he does so. Jumping the last five very neatly. I scowl at him, my scowl telling him silently just how much of a show off he is and how much I don't like it. He offers me a grin I always imagined typical of him, and then looks around.

"Welcome," I begin as I turn back around and _return_ to going into the kitchen for the third time today, "to my house. The kitchen is this way. You will touch nothing in the kitchen. Nothing whatsoever."

"Why?" Link asks, tilting his head and looking hurt I obviously don't trust him.

"You have enough sharp and pointy things to last you a lifetime. The sharp and pointy things in this kitchen are ours." I retort simply. But I throw him a half hearted smile at the same time, since I am trying _not_ to be so bitchy to Link today. "There is the living room, and you will _NOT_ under any circumstances light the fireplace with your fire arrows, or Din's fire, or any other fire-bringing item you may have in your arsenal of… items."

Link pouted, but then nodded. "You just don't want me setting the house on fire, right?"

"Well," I say "who knows where an off-target arrow could land? Never mind one on fire." I throw the teen a grin, the first grin I have _ever_ offered him.

He gives me one back. "My aim's true. All the time."

"I've seen your aim on the games. That is not true."

Link waggles his finger at me, and I stop with a confused look. He raises his brows, and chuckles. "I have no control in the games. It is like you are in my skin, you're controlling everything I do. Hence, _you__'__re the_ one with the bad aim."

Why how dare he! I open my mouth as I feel the retort coming, but only end up gaping when the cynical reply I was about to give dies again. It's true, he isn't the one with the bad aim. He wasn't the one aiming at those Skulltulas with the boomerang, and missing from every possible angle. Damn, fairy boy beat me in a game of wits. _Again_. How embarrassing. I show my embarrassment by sticking my tongue out at Link.

Like the childish person he is, he sticks his tongue out right back, before strolling casually into the living room. I finally get into the kitchen, and turn on the kettle. How _long_ did that take? Half an hour in total, just to turn on a God damned kettle? Stupid, I tell you, plain stupid.

_AND ENGLAND SCORES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

What in the?!

"LINK! Turn the television off _now_!" I yell as I slide into the living room door, failing to stop at the entrance to the room. Link jumps, and quickly presses the power button. The downstairs TV is silenced. Thank heavens. "What. Were. You. Doing?"

"Well I wasn't firing any fire arrows!" Link tells me in his defence. I raise my brows. It was a good start, not firing arrows, I'll give him that much. I tap my foot twice on the floor, and I'm sure I see Link gulp. The Hero of Time, with the Triforce of Courage, scared of a girl his age tapping her foot? Either he's more of a coward than I thought he was, or I have some serious scare-power. Go me! "Only… I was just pressing buttons." He finally admits in a quiet voice, twiddling his thumbs and gaze falling to look at his own feet.

"Sheez," I begin to complain, shaking my head, rubbing my sore left shoulder (damaged again in the space of twelve hours) and returning to the kitchen. "You're like a little kid!"

"Give me credit, I was asleep for seven years of my life!" He continues, following me through to the kitchen. "I never really did much between the age of ten and seventeen. _Plus_ I've never been to this planet."

I roll my eyes when I hope he can't see me. Stupid fairy boy. Have I said that to his face yet? I need to soon if I've not. "Points taken. Now touch nothing else until I at least tell you how they _work_."

Link lets out a 'huff' and folds his arms crossly, leaning against the fridge. "Whatever. At least some things are similar. Like this world and Hyrule has ball games."

I shake my head, before looking up at the high cupboard where all the mugs are. Damn, I forgot my dad had moved it up again out of my way because of the fact it /also/ contained several items which were taken off me. Punishment, you know. There aren't anything bad or pornographic. Ergh, my stomach twists at the thought. It's mostly my manga magazines up there, really.

As I stare up at the cupboard, I hear Link chuckle. "Want some help with that?"

"No!" I say firmly, folding my own arms and returning to stare at the kettle. I stare at it so hard something in my head tells me it might just jump out the way of my glare. But the _sane_ part of my mind quickly casts that thought aside, and I give a sigh.

"You sure?" Link persists, stepping forward and extending his right arm.

"Yes I'm sure." I snap, turning around and slapping his arm down. "I'll get them myself, this is my house."

"Well if you can't reach then-"

"-I _can_ reach." I say venomously. I hate people who imply that I'm short, or just call me short straight up. I am not short. I will never be short. I _hate_ shortness. I have a personal _loathing_ for that kind of… height.

As I turn back to the cupboard, and begin a mini-quest to open the damned thing and get a mug (or two… does Link even know what tea is?) out from it, Link chuckles. I can only imagine how humorous he's finding the whole 'Rhian-can't-reach-the-cupboard-and-is-too-stubborn-to-ask-for-help' scenario right now.

I kneel on the kitchen counter, and wait to steady myself before reaching up and opening the cupboard. One mug, two mugs. Just in case. HA! Take _that_ Link! Told you I don't need help. Carefully, still kneeling on the counter, I set the mugs down, and then brace myself for when I hop off.

I wait till I'm steady, then push my legs off the counter, and wait for the landing. Funny thing is our kitchen counters are a little taller than usual. Hence why I feel more like I'm jumping off the counter than pushing away from it. As my feet hit the floor I bend my legs so I don't break anything, and then I turn to grin at the Hero.

He is too busy looking elsewhere; admiring the clock by the looks of it. I narrow my eyes and, under my breath, mutter an oath or two. He's only doing that to avoid me having to tell him "Told you so." I can bet you one hundred rupees that's the reason.

"Ever had tea, Link?"

"Ever had what?" He replies, turning to raise a brow in confusion at me.

I chuckle, and go to the fridge, where I pull out some milk. I glance at Link; his eyes have lit up. I _really_ hope they haven't lit up why I think they have. "You want milk then? It's not Lon Lon milk, mind you."

"Whatever. I'll just have milk." Link says, waving a hand at me nonchalantly and folding his arms.

"Suit yourself. You can't get drunk on this, though."

Once again Link turns to look at me, this time with a shocked expression that says it all. Indeed, you don't need to be a mind reader to know he is asking me how I could think he'd want to do such a thing. I burst into a fit of quiet laughter as I poor the milk out in a mug for Link, and hand it over to him, and then finish making my own drink.

* * *

_I was so inventive with this chapter's name I surprised myself. Please note the sarcasm in that last sentence._

_Anyway, swiftly moving on, this is a better chapter than the last one IMO. And I'm happy with it in all honesty. Remember, reviews are good! We like reviews here, it tells me how I can improve the story in ways that YOU, the audience, might like it more. See, everyone's happy. _

'_Till next time. Shadou Wolf_


	6. Shoot the Shed

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die.**

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. Keep that in mind while reading. **

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Rated for colourful language.**

… **Nope, I still don't own Zelda. Nintendo remains in ownership of Zelda charries. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Shoot the Shed

For the past couple of hours I've been showing Link around my house, explaining what numerous appliances do and how to work them. During this little tour, there were several moments where I could not help but snigger. The biggest being Link working out how the shower worked without my help. Well technically that's not true, I _did_ tell him _exactly_ where to stand.

I snigger again as Link throws me a murderous glare. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?"

"I've used a shower umpteenth times before. Of course I knew."

"Then you could have warned me!" He complained in a childlike manner, gripping the edges of the towel and pulling them closer around his soaking wet tunic.

It's my turn to 'moan' now. "But that spoils all the fun!"

Link's about to make a retort when he sneezes, and apparently without a good recovery after that sneeze, he simply reaches for his drink. "Well… I'm soaked."

"So I've noticed. I'll just go get some of Timmy's clothes. Wait here, and _don__'__t_ touch anything else. We'd both hate for you to be electrocuted now, wouldn't we?" I tell him, before grinning and ducking as a soggy towel shoots past me. "That's the worst aim I've never seen!" I add, before ducking again as a second, less wet towel flies my way.

Even when I'm upstairs I can hear Link grumbling and moaning, but there's something in his voice that says he doesn't really mind that much. Lest to say we're both finding it a little better to communicate to each other now we're on better terms. That mainly entails me being less of a bitch, and that's about it.

Holy shit. Timmy's room is a mess. I wonder if I should clean it just to piss him off… nah, not worth the punishment I'd get from him. With a bit of a sigh I open his wardrobe, and stop. What size is Link? I don't feel like asking, so I'll pick out something that looks baggy on Timmy. Why? Because Link is taller than Timmy (though he's slimmer than Timmy I shall admit)

Back downstairs, Link is sitting in front of the fire, which he turned on himself now he knows how too. "Link, think fast." I say, tossing the clothes at him carelessly.

He turns and catches the clothes pretty quickly, before he stand up and, with a murmur of thanks, goes to get changed. It's not long before he returns back downstairs, and needlessly to say he doesn't look impressed.

I can see why too. He has to hold the trousers up to prevent them from falling down, and the shirt is just… huge on him. I burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, and even Link ends up smirking. "So now what? Can I dry my tunic and then put it back on later?"

"I s'posed you'll have to. By the way, you put those clothes back in my brother's bedroom when you're done." I tell him, a little more serious about my second sentence.

"Why?" Link asks. "I mean, I've worn them."

"Why? Because he'll go all apeshit on my ass and then you've got no hope in hell of getting me out and taking you shopping for clothes that fit you tomorrow."

Link blinks. "What?" He asks. Man, he's dense. In fact he's worse then dense. I smirk as I consider making a new variety of denseness. Namely, Link.

"Never mind. Just make sure your tunic doesn't burn over that fire." I say, pointing to the fire and the guard above it. Link grins.

* * *

Link is back in his bottle green tunic, and is also presently outside in the garden. Shooting arrows at the door of the garden shed right down the bottom of our big garden. I really don't know what the shed has ever done to deserve that kind of treatment, in honesty.

I meanwhile, am counting the minutes until my mum gets home. I cannot possibly hide Link any longer from her, but how the _hell_ do you explain a seventeen year old man in nothing more than a tunic and white tights who carries a sword, quiver full of arrows and a bottomless pocket with every and any kind of weapon in? Never mind reason for him to stay in the house.

I could try hiding him another day, but as much as Link is up for sleeping on my bedroom floor again, I can't say that _I_ am totally comfortable with the whole thing. It's not that I can't trust him, I know for a fact I can. Maybe it's just because I'm paranoid, I don't really know. Link assures me it's understandable. Can't say I agree with him.

I stand and make my way to the living room door when I hear the neighbour up the street scream. One, two, three seconds. Oh yeah, Link's in the garden shooting arrows. Aw crap, _that__'__s_ _REALLY not_ good.

I run outside as fast as my legs can carry me, and it just so happens Link is running back _inside_. We're both going to fast to stop, which is never good if you consider it. I think he hits me first. Good, I've got a reason to moan at him for this afterwards.

He's taller than me, so my face kind of ends up making impact with the top area of his chest more than anything, while one of he ends up accidentally punching my shoulder. We fall to the ground and sprawl about for another second like we've just been jumped on by a violent person with violent intentions, and then calm down once we sit next to each other panting heavily. "Ouch." I say quietly, rubbing my right shoulder and then my nose.

"Sorry." Link says, standing and offering me a hand.

I don't feel like arguing right now, and I gladly take it. Link starts to - hell he's strong! I'm on my feet before I know it, to the point where I stumble and would fall again if Link didn't catch me. Quickly I right myself and brush his hands off me. "Thanks." I say quickly, trying not to blush and dropping the fact he's just helped me twice, before running out to where Link was in the garden.

The neighbour is still there, staring in sheer horror at the shed door. I look, and notice it's littered with arrows. Poor shed door - _shit_ I need to focus here.

"You're alive!" The woman yells suddenly, pointing accusingly at me. "You're ALIVE!"

"Would it help you any if I told you I hadn't been shot either?" I ask her rather bitterly, folding my arms.

"But that green guy, he had _arrows_. _Real arrows_."

"Oh curse him!" I yell sarcastically, clenching a fist and pointing at my shed door. "How dare he use _real_ arrows to shoot the garden shed door. How _dare_ he _not_ use children's toy arrows with suction cups on the end. The scoundrel!"

The woman looks at me like I'm mad, but I know at the same time she's inwardly fuming. She always hated me most out of our family, and it was always because I gave her lip. Now is no exception. "But he was in your garden shooting real arrows. I thought you were dead! How did he get past you, because he didn't jump in from another garden?"

I roll my eyes and give a very audible sigh. "I am dead. This isn't really me you're seeing."

"Shut up and explain!" The neighbour snaps violently. She's being rather aggressive quite suddenly, perhaps she's not _that_ tolerant.

"Oh alright, you got me. That guy is a friend of mine with a licence to use a bow and arrow. He's going to an archery competition tomorrow, and asked if he could practise."

She blinks and raises a brow. She doesn't believe me.

"If you like," I continue (she's really pissing me off now, I _want_ to go inside) "I can always lie to you and tell you that he accused my shed of committing a crime and came here to perform justice on behalf of the police."

"Whatever. Just… make sure you tell people about things like that in future."

"When it's actually your business who shoots our garden shed, I will. Don't worry." I retort, before turning and storming off inside. That women just has a natural ability to piss people off easily with her shocked-and-horrified-and-disgusted-at-your-attitude shit. Maybe it's her hobby.

* * *

Link is still smirking and chuckling over my argument with the women. Apparently it was worse as the conversation was actually happening, because according to him he tripped trying to step inside due to his laughter. If you ask me, he's covering up for something more embarrassing.

At any rate, the neighbour is officially riled and is doubtless going to ask my parent's about Link. And I still have to introduce him to my mum, who will be home any - second - now -

"-Hiya Rhian!"

Ah, there we go. Right. On. Time. "How's your day…" She trails off as she looks at Link, all comfy and spread out on the sofa. In his tunic and tights.

I can't help but snigger at her expression, but immediately cease making any kind of sound when she rounds on me. "What is a man, wearing a dress, doing in my house?"

"It's a tunic, actually-" I begin, but she cuts me off with an angry inhuman snarl, and a glare.

"I don't care _what_ it is, who is he, and what is he doing here?" She spits with venom.

Even Link can sense her hostility, because he immediately stands up, and he attempts to introduce himself. "I'm Link, and I-"

"Shut up. I'm asking her, not you, _Link_."

I swear to God, Link has just jumped back slightly. I can't blame him, because I'm stepping away from my mother too. She looks murderous, and right now she doesn't look very forgiving either.

"Julie?" Shouts the neighbour.

"Yes?" My mother replies, not bothering to look at the window from which Julie is looking into the room.

"This young man was firing some real arrows earlier into your shed door. Now Rhian came and explained it all to me after, although I admit he gave me quite a jump. I just want to come over and wish him luck!" The woman says cheerfully, before returning to her house.

My mum has an involuntary spasm, and now she looks _very_ murderous.

* * *

_Oh dear. Well Rhian and Link are in a bit of a fix now, huh? To say the least, I'd hate to be in either of their shoes right now. _

_Very happy with this chapter. However, please notes updates might be slower from now on, because I'm back to school. Hurrah. I am just **dying** with excitement. --_

'_Till next time. Shadou Wolf_


	7. It's MY house, I can do what I like

**AN: Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfiction ever so PLEASE read and review. Updates are not scheduled at all, but this is one fanfiction that will not die.**

**Please note, while Rhian & co. are based on Earth, my geography is appauling. Like seriously, it's terrible. So I'm going to try and avoid place names and stuff like that in this fanfic. If needs be, I will later set it in an imaginary country that doesn't and doubtless will never exist on earth. **

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Rated for colourful language.**

**I'm not going to tell you the disclaimer this time. Since you should really know what it'll be by now. **

* * *

Chapter 7: It's _my_ house, I can do what I like

"Seriously, mum I knew he was-"

"-Why didn't you stop him them? He could have shot someone, Rhian! _Killed_ someone!"

"Unless the garden shed is suddenly a someone," I say with venom "then I doubt Link could have _killed_ anyone."

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady!" My mother snarls, taking three very large steps forward and raising a fist.

Instinctively I step back and raise my own hands to cross in front of my face, even though by now I just _know_ she will not hit me. I've had seventeen years of this fist-threatening, and never once has she actually laid a finger, or fist, on me. Still, instinct is instinct and I'd rather act on it just in case my mum one day proves me wrong.

"So," Julie says, slowly and taking a deep breathe after, "you knew he was firing real arrows in the garden. In fact, you know him full stop. And it didn't occur to you maybe to, oh say, stop him?"

"Please, it was all my idea-" Link begins, gesturing with his hands as if it will help my mother understand any. What amazes me here, is I think he might just be sticking up for me. Awww, how noble.

But Julie is having none of it. She strides towards the hero, intent to lecture among other things written all over her features. She stops before him, and has to look up to glare at him in the eye. Ha, I'm taller than my mum, and Link's a little taller than me. So like, that's just really funny in my eyes. This is going back to the whole _short_ thing. For a second all remains silent, the tension rockets. Then, in a very sudden and very swift movement, my mum brings her right hand across Link's face, making a painful slapping noise as she does so.

Oh. My. God. Did my mum just slap the Hero of Time? "Mother!" I shout, eyes widening in disbelief as a tomato red mark appears on Link's left cheek. Holy shit, she did as well. "You can't _slap_ the Hero of Time!"

"The _who_?" Julie snarls, whipping around to look at me. Link takes this opportunity to put a hand to his cheek and step back. He looks pretty stunned too, and I can only assume it's the first time he's been slapped by a woman. Monsters, ghouls, ghosts, Poes and Ganondorfs the Hero of Time can handle, but angry women? Nope, not a hope in hell.

"I, that is to say, er…" Well damn, I didn't see any of this coming.

Another silence. The tensions soars even higher. And then, by some miracle, my mum sighs and collapses in a heap on the sofa. Link just remains where he is, hand still on his cheek and now looking _very_ sorry for himself. I just stare at my mum.

"You, Rhian, are in big trouble."

"You could at least say sorry to Link." I say, folding my arms and pouting.

She raises a brow, the glare is returning. "I have nothing to apologise for." She replies.

My mouth drops. "You _slapped_ him! That's the first time I've ever seen you _try_ and hurt someone, never mind sock them one across the face!" I argue, not entirely realising how much I am defending Link by trying to have my mum apologise to him.

Speaking of Link, he bravely steps up to join this… er… mother to daughter conversation. "It's okay Rhian."

"It is not." I snap, turning and throwing a little glare at Link myself.

"She had every right to do what she did. After all, I am kind of intruding in _her_ house."

"Who's side are you on?!" I yell at the man garbed in green, unfolding my arms and clenching my fists. I'm feeling more flustered by the minute, and for Link at least, that's not a good thing.

"Not yours, for starters." My mother intervenes, once again injecting her own opinion carefully into an argument that… well I suppose she is very much a part of this argument, really.

"Not on yours either, I should _hope_." I return, glancing at Link through the corner of my eye. He flinches when he notices I've just offered him my death glare, and he almost shakes his head. Good, he wants to live past today.

"What have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Julie starts, rising to her feet.

It's obvious where I get my temper from. Although in all honesty I am far more violent than my mother ever was at my age, and starting fights is still something of a hobby. What can I say, beating up boys who are so full of themselves is _fun_. Unless of course you pick the wrong guy to fight and end up with a headache, black eye and possibly a broken arm. Yeah, that happened. And it was murder, I assure you.

"I don't care. At least my fists aren't flying."

"They would be if I wasn't your mother." She narrows her eyes, pupils becoming dangerous slits. And I have to admit, I agree with that.

"Lucky for you." I mutter, so silent that I think even Link hasn't picked it up. Good, I'd hate to know what he'd think of me for saying something like that. He wouldn't be impressed, that's for sure.

"At any given rate, that doesn't answer who he is, or what he's doing here."

"He's told you. He's called Link. And he's a friend whom I invited to… stay over for a bit."

"Link?… What poor mother would name her child that."

Link visibly flinches. Ouch, that was just too far, mum. But for reasons unbeknownst to her, that comment would hurt Link more than just the insult to himself. Link had never, ever, ever (so on and so forth) known his parents. He had never really 'met' his mother, in the terms of getting to know her. And doubtless, I'll bet there are loads of times where he wished he had.

"Too far, mum. That's mean." I tell Julie, standing upright and giving Link a very 'sorry about that' look. He just shakes his head, but he looks rather depressed. I can tell that's a wound that'll sting for a while.

"Why is it?" Julie retorts, oblivious to the fact Link really is _visibly_ pained by this current conversation.

"You don't know anything about his past, and yet you care to stand there and insult him and his parents?" I snap at her, loudly. Gosh, my mum is pretty dense too.

Julie turns her head, her brown hair blowing in the breeze coming from the open window and getting in her eyes, and looks Link up and down. I can here the click as she figures she just insulted him badly. "Sorry… er, Link."

"No worries." He replies, no emotion in his voice.

"Well," My mum carries on, turning back to look at me and sighing in relief as her hair is blown out the way of her eyes, "where does he live."

"That's just it. He kind of… arrived here. See, er, he's living with friends at the moment. Or was."

"His parents-"

"-Link's an orphan." I shoot in quickly, blurting out the only thing that will hopefully stop my mum talking about the one thing that really affects Link's mood.

Julie's eyes widen somewhat. "Oh." She says, and I only know she says that because it's never hard to lip-read 'Oh'. Trust me, you try it and you'll find out it's pretty damn easy too. "So. How long does he want to stay?"

"You'll let him?" I ask, a bit more cheer in my voice and expression at the thought of forgiveness from my mum, _and_ her letting Link remain here. Wait… why am I happy about that? I would narrow my eyes in my suspicion if I didn't think twice about Link. He seems a little more chipper too.

"I will. I can't see that I have any other choice. Besides, the fact is you two look like you get on like a house on fire."

Link blushes slightly, and before I can stop myself I think I do to. No no no! Don't want to give the wrong idea out to anyone, because it really is the _wrongest_ idea I ever heard of… thought of… whatever, you know what I mean. Is wrongest even a word? I doubt it, somehow.

"Thank you, miss..?" Link begins, stopping when he realises he hasn't asked my mum her name. Oh god, he only had to say Julie. Typical old style guy, having to ask a woman her name even if he's heard it from a different source.

"Please Link. Just call me Julie and we'll get on a little better at least." She sighs, putting a hand to her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Right. Sorry." Links says quickly, scratching the back of his own head.

"Now we all know each other, do you think you can explain it to dad so he won't end up 'slapping' Link? I'd rather our guest remains _alive_ during his stay." I ask Julie, raising my brows as I picture the furious look on my dad's face. Uh-huh, not pretty.

My thoughts wander as my mum replies, to the point where I don't really catch what she says. Dad, Link… huh, I wonder if Link could take him on. I can't, really. I mean, after the first minute. But Link is a completely different story. And it's not like my dad is anything similar to Ganondorf. Ha, I'll have to get Link to spar with my dad at some point, so I can laugh at my father's deep shame when he's beaten by a seventeen year old.

"Rhian!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Did you get a word of that?" Julies asks with a we've-already-been-through-this-so-I-wish-you'd-pay-attention sigh.

"No. Not really." I reply simply, and before she can continue I've yawned and turned to go upstairs. "Well anyway, thanks mum. I'm taking Link shopping tomorrow so he doesn't have to wear that tunic and stuff." I shout from my place on the stairs.

Link remains standing in the middle of the living room, looking at the space where I used to stand. From upstairs in my room, I call down to him and ask him if he's coming. He shoots a quick, slightly embarrassed glance at Julie, takes his hand of his cheek, and then daintily follows me upstairs.

"Kids these days." Mutters Julie as she watches the green guy in the dress take the stairs three at a time.

* * *

_I thought it would be humorous to have Julie slap Link across the face, for the simple reason I don't really think that's a kind of treatment Link's ever suffered before. Decided to go a bit more serious in this chapter too, referring to Link's past and all._

_So, Rhian has successfully bribed her mother to 'keep' Link with minimal casualties. But what did Julie say she'd tell her dad? How will he and Timmy take it? Find out in the next chapter!_

'_Till next time. Shadou Wolf_


	8. A police car and an Ocarina

**AN: Please remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is something I love, because I can improve my story slightly and you can enjoy it more. Everybody's happy. **

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Funnily, not much bad language in this chapter. Not that I've been counting.**

**You know the drill. Zelda © Nintendo. **

* * *

Chapter 8: A police car and an ocarina

It was a few hours before my dad came home, in which I explained to Link everything I possibly could about his and Timmy's personality, what and what not to say to them and how you can tell what and what not to say to them by the tone of their voice.

I didn't need to talk much about Julie anymore, and in all honesty I doubt Link wanted me to talk about her either. I can still see it when I look in his eyes, that sadness that he's lived with all these years. And for some very odd reason, it leaves me feeling a little hurt too. I mean after all, this whole mess is really my fault…

Hang on, why am I blaming myself? It was Kyle who told me to - KYLE! I haven't told him yet! And my thoughts continue racing like this as I sit against the wall, chin on my knees which are tucked against my chest. Link is sitting on the edge of my bed, every now and then tilting his head and squinting at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks finally, giving an awkward smirk.

"Yeah, why?" I reply, pretty cheerful.

"S'just that your expression keeps on changing. It's almost disturbing."

I raise a brow at him, and then give a sigh and shake my head. "I'm just trying to think how this whole thing started. And I mean, how long you're going to be here. It's not always easy being me, never mind being me and looking after the great Hero of Time, keeper of the Triforce of Courage." I finally admit, re-positioning myself so my hands were behind my head and cushioning it as I leant against the wall, legs now outstretched.

Link offered a sympathetic smile, and I couldn't help but think… "Link, what were you doing before you came here anyway?"

* * *

It opened it's eyes. _Very_ slowly. It was… daylight. It could tell by the fact that whenever it opened it's eye fully, a blinding light shone into them. 

It was on concrete, it could tell that too. Simply because it was highly uncomfortable, and his arm was twisted in an odd way too.

Slowly it moved, picking itself up off the ground, and once it was stood steady it could do little but shield it's eyes against the sun and give a pained hiss. It _loathed_ sunlight. It hated most kinds of light, but something about sunlight really ticked it off beyond belief.

It surveyed the area in which it was, a street… somewhere. People, grey buildings and grey concrete and a busy street. Could it be it was in Castle Town?

Suddenly, with all the noise of a… well it didn't know what it could compare it to. At any rate, something metal and noisy 'flew' by at top speeds, quickly followed by another one of it's kind going a lot slower. Also, this second monster had a _very _loud siren announcing it's presence . With a painful screech it clapped it's hands to it's long, pointed ears, and fell backwards. What _were_ they? The siren stopped. It raised it's head, and released it's ears, and then watched in disbelief as a _man_ stepped out the stomach of that thing. How did the man do that? It knew that stepping out of the stomach of a monster was totally impossible. The man threw a glare at it, and it narrowed it's eyes in return. The man-from-out-the-monster began to approach it. And suddenly it realised now was not the time to get into a confrontation. It turned and fled into a darker street, where it quickly melted away into the darkness.

It had no _time_ for this right now! Police cars and policemen (not that it knew those were the monster and it companion's real titles) were all distracting it! Right now, it needed more, darker shade. The sunlight was beginning to burn, and it didn't like it at all.

As it ran into a dark and disused alley, the monstrosity that was Dark Link wondered where it was, wondered where the _book_ that caused all of his problems was, and wondered where this… this 'girl' that Ganondorf had told him about was. Yes, that's what he did. For the first time in his life, he truly wondered.

* * *

Night brought with it many new and interesting things. Dark Link had already encountered a gang of teenagers, whom had ambushed him and tried to fight him for whatever possessions he had on them. He sniggered happily as he wiped the blood of his fallen victim on the victim's own body, and narrowed his eyes. 

The other gangsters had fled as soon as he had drawn his sword. These people weren't that tough, apparently. If you weren't armed you were easy prey, but if you were armed they fled. Dark Link laughed quietly; they almost reminded him of him. But he wouldn't run away unless he had to. If he was near death, then he might, but not before the battle had begun. For where was the fun in cowardice?

He was after a girl, Ganondorf had told him before the strange incident of transportation followed. A girl who had a Hyrulian book that, according to his dark, evil Lord and Master, was from the library of the Hyrule castle itself. It was a book of magical power, and in the right hands could turn a world upside-down. Topple nations and destroy countries. It was the kind of destruction that Dark Link had always dreamed of causing, but never had the real power to do.

The book was his main priority. He could do with the girl what he wanted, but the book had to remain undamaged. Dark Link hissed to himself when he considered the final fact of this mission though. He didn't know who this girl was, where she was or what she looked like. Only that she was female.

Some help that was in this new world, where women seemed highly odd and inappropriately dressed. Dark Link wanted to slaughter them all, such was his rage at coming to a new world without so much as one clue as to whom he was seeking.

Little did he know, as he skulked about the streets now they weren't busy, that finding this girl with the book was not his only problem.

-With Link-

Rhian's father, Jason, had returned home an hour or so ago. And the argument that had flared up still had not finished. Link was at a total loss, he hated the thought of Rhian defending him downstairs not only because he enjoyed being independent and sticking up for himself, but because he just knew she was getting into serious trouble for it.

He hated getting friends into trouble, and as much as Rhian might try and deny it, he and she were friends. It was just a thing about Link, you met him and from then on you were either his friend or his enemy. He never understood it himself, but he never argued with that fact. As he had once heard from Rhian, "What you don't know can't hurt you."

To add to the whole 'Rhian defending him while he was stuck upstairs' fact, he was getting bored. There's only so much you can do in a bedroom in which you have been instructed to not touch anything and not to leave. In other words, not a lot at all. With a bored sigh that expressed his exact thoughts of 'How long will she take?' Link found his bottomless pocket, and stuck his hand in. There were numerous clanks, clonks, thunks and other odd noises as he sifted through whatever he had in there, and soon enough his entire arm had been engulfed by his 'pocket'. It looked like he was being eaten alive.

Hookshot, no. Deku nuts, no. Deku sticks, no not those either. Deku _shield_, definitely not. Lots of Deku stuff, Link figured. Extra rupees which he had snatched and hidden from Navi, since his purse could not hold them (Rhian had told him he needed to do more side quests. In fact, she had accused him of not doing enough.) bits of paper and other collective junk that he didn't even _need_ anymore, items he had to pass on.

As he sifted through the numerous arsenal of items in his pocket, he thought of Navi. What was she doing right now, since his fairy had obviously _not_ come with him here. Doubtless she had informed the sages of Link's disappearance, such was her duty now the Great Deku Tree was dead and Zelda still kidnapped. Ah-HA!

He pulled out a blue ocarina, and after looking and admiring it's beauty for a minute or so, and without heeding the raging argument downstairs, Link put the instrument to his lips, and played one of the many songs he knew off by heart.

-With Rhian-

"I've already been _through _this with mum, that's the whole point!" I snarl at my father, fist clenched. I know it's a dangerous move, clenching fists towards my dad, but right now I feel I can do little else.

"Fine, so she's agreed-"

"-And she pays the bills for this house!" I add quickly, trying not to let him counter my argument.

"I pay for everything else, like the car she uses to go to work in." Jason yells back, narrowing his eyes. Damn. My mum won't stick up for me or Link now.

"Yeah, well… still, she's agreed!"

"I'm sure she has, but I'm not your mother, I'm your father, and furthermore I-"

"-Pound her dad!" Yells Timmy from the corridor.

"Shut _UP_ Timmy!" I yell savagely at him, taking my eyes off my father. I only end up yelping when my dad grips my collar and turns me around.

"It's me your arguing with at the moment, he doesn't have a say in whether this 'Link' stays in this house!" He says in a dangerously low tone.

I narrow my own eyes, but can't help the feeling of fear flit inside me. Jason doesn't usually react like this over stuff. He's certainly never been so in-my-face before.

"What's your problem?" I ask him, squirming slightly and nearly dropping to my rear as my dad releases me.

"What's _my_ problem? Him, and you! He's spent a night in this house, without us knowing, in _your room_ and-"

"-Nothing happened!" I say, wrinkling my nose in utter disgust.

Jason opens his mouth to reply, probably a reply that only a father so angry at his daughter that he could knock her through several walls would come out with, when musical notes hit our ears. After a minute of listening to the music, the tension and anger has dropped dramatically. The argument has completely ceased.

"He plays the flute?" My dad asks finally, eyes narrowed as if he's suspicious of something, but calm and content all the same.

It's odd, but I feel fine too. Like I've not just duked it out verbally with my dad, and lost badly. Like I've never really been angry with him in the first place, and although my mind screams to me that that is a _blatant_ lie I cannot deny that that is how I feel.

"It's not a flute. It's an ocarina." I say smartly, as I begin to bob slightly. Then I just break into a happy, quiet laughter as I finally recognise the tune Link is playing to be the Bremen March from Majora's Mask. Wait… Majora's Mask? That's the sequel to Ocarina of Time, which is the game I pulled Link from?… how does he knew that tune?

I forget my confusion as the tune of the Bremen March dies and is replaced with Saria's Song. I even hum along to it as I forget the argument completely, and begin to go upstairs. I'm forced to come to a stop as someone places a hand on my shoulder, and try to refrain from laughing when my dad mumbles Link can stay. HA! I win.

Wait… no, Link won that one. The thing is, do I admit that to him? I suppose I could always say it was in fact the ocarina that one that battle, and therefore neither me nor Link one. Yeah, that works!

* * *

Link happily plays his ocarina, running through all the songs he knows. And he's still not played Zelda's Lullaby, which makes me wonder if he's saving the 'best' till last, or the 'worst' till last. I don't dare phrase it like that in front of his face though, because I get a feeling Link might just take it the wrong way. You can't always tell with Link, it's his only real flaw. 

I meanwhile, search for that god damned book. Which Link refused to help me find because he said the I lost it, so I can find it. If you ask me, he's just jealous I somehow performed magic. At least, that's the only logical explanation for him being here, as _il_logical that everything is at the moment.

I would be in a mood with all this 'book' business, but the sound of Link's ocarina is just… it's soothing. It's easy to tell it hasn't lost any of it's more magical argument, after all, it quelled a nye unquellable (and I don't care if that isn't a word) argument, and has stopped me raging and moaning about this now elusive book. And I'm kinda enjoying hearing Link play the ocarina in person too, so I'm not about to tell him to stop either.

"S'cuse me." I say simply, glancing up at Link.

He cracks a grin while playing, and lifts his legs up so I might try and look under my bed. I train my eyes to the floor, however, ignoring his expression, and with a couple of grunts, 'slide' myself under my bed. Finally all that would be visible is my feet.

It is really, really, really really warm under here. I'm already breaking a sweat and I've only just gotten in. And I'm glad that I've not done this for nothing, because there against the wall, under my bed, lies the book. How it got there is beyond me, but right now I don't care. I pull myself further under, grab the book, and then try and roll out. It's more of a flail than anything really, but eventually I'm out and sitting against the wall, book in hand.

Link probably only knows I'm out from under the bed because of his amazing hearing, his eyes are closed so I doubt he saw me crawl badly out. Good. He can't laugh at me then.

I stretch my limbs, and then push my bangs of 'dusty' blonde from my face. Hrm… you've never heard a description of me, have you? Heh, I wonder if you've even thought of that up until now. I haven't, as you might guess.

* * *

Well I've always had, and always will have, blonde hair. But it's not that spectacular shiny blonde most people have, it's more a dusty, sandy kind of blonde. It shines, yes, all well looked after hair does (or should anyway) but it's never really a proper, striking blonde. Even sunning it doesn't work, and I've just about given up trying to brighten my hair. It's not like I really care, I've always liked my hair anyway.

My eyes are practically grey. My dad tells me when I'm overly excited they might sparkle a bit more, and take on a more blue-ish tone, but they are always grey. In every way. Hey! That rhymes! Ha, and my English teacher thinks I can't rhyme.

I'm a little tall for my age, and perhaps slightly skinnier than some, but since most girls these days aim for the slimmer-than-slim look, you might as well call me average. I mean, seriously, it's like looking malnourished makes a sexy fashion statement these days. I completely disagree with it, and think it's stupid to starve yourself to fit in with everyone else and look nice. Besides, there's nothing sexy about seeing ribs poking about your sides.

As for my style of clothing… er, well. I don't really have a style. Whatever fit's the occasion I guess, unless the item of clothing is something that just about covers someone's rear end. I refuse to even _touch_ those clothes. They disgust me in every way possible. Jewellery is a hit and miss affair. Once again, if the occasion calls for jewellery then I'll wear it, otherwise it depends if I feel like it. More often than not, I wear a watch, and possibly a bracelet. OH! But I do love my earrings. They usually always get worn, unless I forget to put them on.

* * *

And there you have it! Me in a nutshell. Or if you want me in a smaller shell then a nutshell, most people would just call me tomboy. Whatever, it's not like I've cared about my appearance like girl's normally do these days. Because I think it is pure _madness_ to spend five _hours_ trying to pick something you're only going to where one day. Because logically, after those five hours, you're only going to end up wearing it for… oh, say 7 hours or less.

And I would have gone on telling you about what I think is stupid all day, if it hadn't been for Link. "Hey Rhian? Are you… having another mental argument or something?"

"No Link. Why?"

"I don't know. Your eyes were like, rolling into the back of your head. And you're dribbling." Link says worriedly, eyes alight with confusion and something else I can't make out, and his right hand pointing at my chin.

Without thinking nor questioning Link's judgement I slap a hand to the offending area, only to find it dry and saliva-free. I can only narrow my eyes and mutter on oath, and say numerous insults about the Hero, as Link throws his head back and breaks out into hysterics.

"Your _face_! Oh Goddesses!" He manages, having to take several breathes between each short sentence. He's _still_ pointing at me too.

My eye twitches, and I slap his arm down. His hand falls and comes to rest on his knee. But the laughter continues. My other eyes twitches. And a smile cracks on my face. Smile? Why am I smiling?! As confused as I am, however, I can't stop my own laughter before it's too late, and soon I'm rolling about on my floor laughing like a thing possessed and Link is clutching his stomach, laughing and wincing in pain at the same time. What do you know, so men can multitask after all.

* * *

_A bit of a longer chapter this time, and my last update for today. I'm writing like mad at the moment because I'm trying to get as much of this fanfiction done before I hit a hard time, or get writer's block. Hence why updates at the moment are coming once or twice a day. It'll slow down soon, but I can't say I mind right now._

_So I'm happy with this chapter, and FINALLY I introduce another Zelda character. There are two final Zelda charries to come, but you'll find out who they are in due time. Right now, let's thank the heavens I've managed to fit Dark Link in somewhere! Hurrah!_

_Shadou Wolf_


	9. The dangers of a Hookshot

**AN: Please remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is something I love, because I can improve my story slightly and you can enjoy it more. Everybody's happy. **

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Funnily, not much bad language in this chapter. Not that I've been counting.**

**You know the drill. Zelda © Nintendo. **

* * *

Chapter 9: The dangers of a hookshot

"Rhian! I've been waiting at your front door for _hours_!" Kyle yells to me.

Kyle? I pick myself up off the floor, stepping over Link who is so indulged in gaping open-mouthed at the book that he probably doesn't even know I've moved, and look out my window. "Hours?" I ask suspiciously, not bothering to say sorry.

"Well…" Kyle begins, gaze falling to the floor and shifting his feet.

"Liar." I say simply, narrowing my eyes and considering throwing something at his head _just_ because it would be funny.

"Alright, so I've not been waiting here for hours. Point is, I have been waiting here." He snaps back, head whipping up to stare at me. I roll my eyes, and look at Link. Still gaping at the book. Stupid fairy boy.

"Why?" I ask Kyle, when the thought hits me that I don't know why he would want to wait at my house. Kyle coughs something inaudible, causing me to turn and glare at him. Silence, it's like he's waiting for me to figure something out.

"You don't remember?" The boy says finally, breaking the silence. He winces, and I can only snort in laughter when I realise all this looking up is hurting his neck.

"Obviously." I say, turning and walking away from my window. Once again I have to step over Link, and nearly end up treading on his head as he moves to sit up. "Shit!" I manage as I crash to the floor.

Somewhere outside the house I hear Kyle yell a "Ha!" as if he knew what just happened. Somewhere behind me I hear Link ask "What are you doing?"

"I'll give you 'what are you doing'." I say sharply in reply to Link's question, righting myself and rolling my eyes. "I wish you'd stay _still_ when people are trying to step over you, because you don't have the decency to move."

Link blinks, lost in his stupidity, and all I can do is narrow my eyes, and say the word "Dense." right in his face. At that, he pouts and folds his arms, exactly how a child of nine or ten might. I smirk, and then resume going downstairs to let Kyle in.

* * *

"Link, Kyle. Kyle, Link." I say with a proud, matter-of-factly tone, pointing to the appropriate person for the name.

"Hiya Kyle!" Link states in a friendly way, pulling an innocent smile and a closing his eyes, and then offering Kyle a hand to shake.

Aw, he looks cute when he does that… Please tell me I did not think what I think I just thought. I slap a hand to my head, and turn away from Link quickly so he might not catch the beginnings of a blush. Do I laugh or do I cry at what I just thought?

I would have probably continued wallowing in my self-pity had Kyle not muttered an oath and punched me gently between the shoulder blades. "Ou-ch!" I say, expression each and every letter. It didn't actually hurt that much, but I did it for added affect anyway.

Kyle shakes his head in a I-pity-you-so-much-words-cannot-describe way. And he then follows that up with a long sigh, and I dread what's coming next. "I really thought you were beyond that."

I squint to show my confusion. "What?" I ask him, my own stupidity probably quite evident.

"Cosplayers."

Oh. My. God. I feel myself physically keel slightly, and then I regain myself. "He," I say, pointing at Link as if he's just offended me in some way, "is no cosplayer."

"Er, cos-"

"Shut up Link. Not now." I say fiercely, and Link recoils like I've just bitten him and I might just do so again.

Kyle throws Link a horrible look, the I-can't-believe-you-would-corrupt-my-friend-like-that look that I never thought possible of Kyle, and then pats me on the back. "Come on now, Rhian. Own up, why is a cosplayer in your house?"

"He is _NOT_ a cosplayer!" I snarl, pushing Kyle away from me. "Look, I mean just look at him Kyle!"

"I am. And I see someone who, while they look exactly like Link from Ocarina of Time, is a cosplayer."

I let out a half growl, half sob, and bury my face in my hands. Then, without warning and without asking permission from Link, I march over to the Hero, and take his bottomless pocket. I hold it in my fist, and it fits neatly. "See this?" I say to Kyle.

"Hey that's mine." Link cuts in.

Death glare time. Link is silenced.

"Yeah, it's a.. purse kind of thing."

"About as big as a wallet, right?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

I go to thrust my arm into it and Link shouts a few words of protest. Too late, I do so anyway and my entire arm disappears. And I yelp and recoil, a small bit of blood drips from the palm of my hand.

Link rushes over, and grabs my hand. "Stupid." He says, though in a good willed manner. "The hookshot doesn't always remain point down."

I slap Link's hands away from me in a futile attempt to have him leave me be, and although he steps away so I might glare at Kyle, Link refuses to let go of my left hand, which now seems to be bleeding intensely unless my eyes are deceiving me.

"This is gonna need a bandage, Rhian."

"Oh bugger off Link."

Kyle has gone pale, and he seems to twitch every now and then. "Believe me yet?"

"N-no." He stutters. He's already starting to believe me, even if he does deny it. Besides, the poor guy's shaking like a leaf in winds gale force 4 and up.

"Fine." I say, snatching my hand away from Link, diving back just as recklessly into the pocket, and this time pulling _out_ the hookshot. Link snaps another few words of wisdom at me this time in a more irritable manner, now looking disgruntled that not only have I invaded his personal pocket with no bottom to it, but I've also got blood on his hookshot. I ignore his whining though, and throw the hookshot at Kyle.

Kyle hits the floor with a muted thud, and I burst into tears of laughter no sooner has he done so. "You _idiot_, Kyle!" I laugh, gripping my stomach with my good hand so I don't get blood on my clothes.

Link looks utterly shocked at my behaviour and drops to one knee beside Kyle, probably wanting to check the guy's still _alive_ after the hookshot connected with his head. He breathes a sigh of relief when he notes Kyle's eyes are now open, and he looks furious.

"That," he bellows, standing up and punching me across the face, "_HURT_!!!". I am laughing so much I can't defend myself from the hit. In fact I can't even move to nullify the blow. I end up hitting the floor, and nearly biting my tongue. Lucky thing I didn't, because I might have ended up biting in clean in half.

No longer am I laughing. Instead I'm pulling myself up, being careful to keep my bloody hand away from my clothes, and now failing miserably, and looking at Kyle in shock of my own. "What was that for?" I ask finally, expression melting into a pained frown.

"That hurt!" He repeats, not quite so loud, and then throwing a threatening glare at the hookshot, which Link has picked up and is cleaning.

"You were meant to _catch_ it." I say, not being able to resist a smirk at the look on his face, and the big read, ever so slightly hookshot shaped mark on his forehead.

Kyle takes a threatening step forward, but thankfully Link pulls him back. "For the love of Nayru, quit fighting!" He sneers, looking from Kyle to me.

Kyle goes pale again, and he shakes Link off him. I snigger. "Your face Kyle. But _now_ do you believe that this is Link?"

Link looks at Kyle pitifully as he notes the mark on his head, and looks at me in disgust. "What?" I add to Link, pouting in a childish manner and disowning any responsibility I might have had in the past five minutes.

"Am I dead?" Kyle asks abruptly.

"…"

"So is this, like, hell?"

I sigh as Link shakes his head and throws another pitiful look in Kyle's direction. Then, I stand and walk forward, until my nose physically presses against Kyle. "Sadly Kyle, it's not. This just happens to be earth, Rhian's house. Ya know, where you just met Link, the Hero of Time." I say, patting him on the shoulder. And then with all the speed of a striking snake, I slap Kyle across his face.

"Ow!" He says, and I've just about lost count of how many times he's said 'ow' today. "Oh! Rhian! Link!"

"Well done, Kyle. Welcome to the real world."

"Are you alright?" Link says, pushing me away from Kyle and throwing a scowl at me as he does so.

Kyle throws Link a stupid grin, as if he'd been friends with him all his life. "Never better! Although.. I've a bit of a headache. Hey! Can I use your hookshot?"

Link blinks and takes a sudden step back, clutching his hookshot to his chest defensively while being careful not to stab himself like I did. "No." He says, before stuffing the hookshot away in his pocket.

I watch the scene unfold before my eyes with a mixture of feelings, mainly amusement and annoyance. Link, right now, seems to loathe my very presence. Doubtless he _totally_ disagrees with me throwing the hookshot at someone's face. Still, it's not like Kyle's dead. Kyle, obviously having come to terms with all this Link business, is far too busy pestering the poor guy to use his items. To the point that he's trying to reach into Link's pocket, and Link is arguing against such actions. He's failing too.

* * *

It kind of makes me wonder what I'm going to do about tomorrow. I mean, my best friend Kyle, the epitome of tolerance and understanding, had a practical fit that ended up in… a little bit of a fisticuff. Nothing serious no, but Kyle is the most accepting person I have ever known. Ever in seventeen years. And Link? It would only take two or three fan girls and the poor hero will be mentally incapable of looking any women in the eye again. Mental scarring is not the worst thing he could suffer. Depending how 'true to form' some of these fan girls are, he might run screaming from Zelda the next time he sees it. And I'd hate for it to be me who is the reason Link can no longer serve as the hero… Nintendo would kill me, I'd render Link incapable of every further Legend of Zelda game. Ever. Wow.

I return to the real world, much like Kyle was made to do earlier, and with a heavy sigh, begin to approach Kyle. Who is _still_ trying to invade Link's pocket. "Kyle man! Snap out of it! You look like your _molesting_ the poor sod." I say to him, before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him off Link.

"Was not." Kyle spits venomously in his defence. "I just wanted to see if he really carried everything he does in the game."

I offer a sorry stare at Link, who looks flustered and thoroughly bewildered, and can only dread to think what he'll look like tomorrow.

* * *

It smirked. It had found her. Out of all the girls in this planet, Dark Link had found the _one_ girl with the book. He had only ended up needing to interrogate two people too. An impressive record when you consider Dark Link's interrogations are more based upon you escaping with your life.

The first girl had not been so lucky, not that Dark Link had cared. In fact, to his sweet delight, it gave him reason to run her through and be done with her. Yes, that was how things should be done. Run them through and be done with them.

Just like that blasted Hero. _Him_. The one who was Dark Link's only real reason for ever existing. And he hated the Hero with every ounce of hate he had in him. And since he was the mirror image of the epitome of kindness, that was a _lot_ of hate. He wished that he could have run the Hero through before any of this ever happened. But he hadn't even reached the Water Temple before this girl… this Rhian, sucked him into this mess. And brought Dark Link along with him.

The young Shadow gnashed his teeth as if trying to intimidate someone. He would _kill_ her. How dare she, a human who knew nothing in the ways of magic (or so Ganondorf had said) summon _him_, one of the highest Shadows ever created. It through Dark Link off his mission, and in the end was one big distraction. But now Dark Link knew who she was. She knew she had the Hero with her too. And that was perfect in every meaning of the word.

He, Dark Link, could kill two birds with one stone; return with the book, and tell Ganondorf that the Hero was _dead_. He would be released. He had to be. Ganondorf had _promised_ Dark link his freedom at the day of his 'birth'. Kill the Hero, and you go free. And now he had to get a book. Which the Hero was guarding. It was as if destiny was on his side.

And that made Dark Link burst out with laughter, although to anyone's ears the laughter would have been hollow, and would have echoed despite there being a lack of anything to cause an echo. Destiny was working against her own servant, because Ganondorf has said this girl, whomever she may be, was said to be "Destiny's Child". Like the hero, but slightly different. Either Ganondorf was wrong, which Dark Link doubted, or destiny had other ideas for her 'daughter'.

* * *

"Rhian?"

I groan and feebly push away the hands on my shoulder. I don't _want_ to wake up, so I won't.

"Rhian." That annoying voice.

"Oh shoo." I mumble, once again flicking away those pesky hands.

"Get up already!" The voice yells suddenly.

"Wha?!" I yell back as I sit up faster than… something that sits up at super speed, and then in my confusion topple from my bed. _Thump_. I've hit the floor. And that's a wake up call I have never really liked.

"Rhian?" Asks Link, a little more nervous than before. It's because he just _knows_ that I'm going to be a bitch to him because he made me fall out of bed. In fact no, he woke me up. No-one but me, and I shall repeat _me_, wakes me up.

"You bastard." I mutter as I stand up, and readjust my pyjama shirt. "Now what?"

"Your mum says it's about time we left if we wanted to go shopping before… er, she called it road traffic." Link replies, a little more confused when speaking of traffic.

"Link, my favourite Hero of Time. Today you're going on a bus. It's the ride of a life time, believe me." I say, sarcastically.

"A what?"

* * *

_Another long chapter. Yay! Okay, so finally Kyle gets to meet Link, and Rhian and our Hero get a taste of what things might be like in the future. Although I doubt Rhian will **always** throw the hookshot at people's heads. That's right kids, playing with hookshots is dangerous, and you shouldn't do it at home… in fact, you shouldn't do it AT ALL._

_And Dark Link has found out who he's after. And who this girl is with. **And** there's finally a connection between the name of this story, and the story itself. Hurrah! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, for reasons unknown to me. It was just fun to write. _

_Remember to read and review, and if you'd like to give any comments on what you think will happen (or what you might like to happen) then don't be afraid to say so. _

_Shadou Wolf_


	10. Doom is Depressing

**AN: Please remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is something I love, because I can improve my story slightly and you can enjoy it more.**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**I do not own Zelda yet. Nintendo keep foiling my plans. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Doom is Depressing

Link couldn't have looked any smaller huddled next to the window, cheeks a beautiful red and eyes averted from everyone in the bus. I sat next to him, smirking with utter delight. Oh yes, this for me really topped the icing on the cake. Sheer bliss. And Link knows I will never let him live this down either.

Since we were going to buy him clothes today and Link had refused Timmy's wardrobe three times in succession, I finally succumbed to the Hero's will and allowed him to go in his tunic.

Waiting at the bus stop had been more embarrassing for me than him. I was shamed to stand next to him when teenage guys passed and looked at me like I was insane. Worse, was that fifty percent of them all went to my school.

But then I had got my share of amusement when a group of five girls passed Link, stopped, stared at him, and then whispered together. They pointed and chuckled and threw Link smiles and smirks like anyone making fun of another might.

One even went so far as to pinch the end of Link's hat just to see if it was real. Link had shooed her away very quickly.

Then the bus came. And as me and Link stepped on, several lads starting jeering. "Nice dress!" Most yelled. One guy, who really wanted to show off, yelled "Dude looks like a lady!" proudly, before sitting down and pointing. Link look flustered already.

Some girls found it highly amusing too. A couple just seemed utterly shocked, some seemed terribly pissed off. But thankfully, no-one recognised him as anything. Not yet anyway. God is either on my side today, or has bigger plans for when we're in town.

I prod Link as we near our stop, and he turns to look at me. His look says it all, half of him is hurt from all these insults, and the fact that no-one believed him when he argued it was a tunic, not a dress, and half of him wanted to draw the Master Sword and slay them all. I might have let him had I not known it was murder, and would be more trouble than it's worth.

"You ready to get off?" I ask quietly.

The blonde-haired boy gives a dreadful sigh, that somehow makes _me_ feel guilty, and looks hopefully at me. "Will everyone else be like that?" He asks with all the uncertainty of a five year old boy who's just been asked to go to sleep without his light tonight, and he's afraid of the dark.

"Some will, yeah." I reply morosely, before slapping myself and glaring at Link. "Now don't you make me feel bad." I add in a low voice, before standing up and making my way to the front of the bus with everyone else.

Why do _I_ feel bad? I mean what have I done? Doing this is necessary, because I don't know how long Link's gonna be here. Better for him if he looks more normal. Better for me too. In other words, it's necessary because it means everybody's happy, not tormented and not driven to the edge of sanity and beyond. And as I stand at the front of the bus, contemplating all this, the driver pokes me.

"Hey, hey. No poking." I say, turning around and raising a brow at him.

The driver raises his own brow, and looks to the back of the bus. Link remains sitting there, huddled against the window, legs pressed against his chest and heels resting on the seat. Right now, he is the epitome of pitiful. And he knows it. "Is he okay?" The driver asks.

"Course. Why?" I ask, just as quietly as the driver so Link might not hear. I note his ears twitch and the Hero leans forward. So he's trying to listen in. Nosy sod.

"He's wearing a dress. And isn't off my bus yet."

"It's a tunic. And we're _going_, alright?" I say, before narrowing my eyes when the driver can't see my face, and then turn and stare at Link. "Down here now."

"But do I have toooo?"

"Now, Link!"

Sheez, I must look like a mother talking to her kid. I wouldn't mind, but Link's my age, with a sword, bow and quiver on his back. And although he doesn't know it, it should be _me_ sitting there looking all sorry for myself. After all, it's me who's going to have to put up with this at school.

Slowly, with all the speed of a dead sloth buried underground, Link stands up and makes his way down the bus. I hear the driver grunt, and take two steps forward, taking hold of Link's left hand in my right, and pulling him off the bus.

* * *

"Wow mister!"

"I love your style, mate!"

"Are you going to the prom in that?"

"Green really suits _you_!"

"Ewwww."

"Tights! Like, _tights_!"

"Oh… my… god."

"Were you dropped on the head when you were little?"

"Are you planning on changing sex or something?"

"Dude, that's a dress! Only _women_ wear dresses!"

And those are some of the numerous taunts we hear from other teenagers. Thankfully it's only teenagers, because they I can argue with. I would have to ignore adults, and ignoring isn't my style.

"Ah, fuck off you stupid twats!" I snarl as we pass them, or as they knock into Link purposefully. "He doesn't care."

Truth is, he does. I don't think his face shows it, but I can't get a good look at his face right now or I'll lose track of where we're meant to be going. But I know he cares, because for each insult I feel him flinch slightly, or inch closer towards me. Not to mention the fact this place is _packed_, as town always is. And if it isn't noisy teens, it's glaring adults and laughing little kids.

I stop in the centre of a crossroads of pavements to try and find the nearest clothes shop, when I feel Link poke me, and a little kid talk to Link. "Mister, are you a new clown?"

I can't help but giggle. "Hey, shouldn't you be with your mom?" Link asks in a desperate bid for freedom from this little… I dunno, Link probably thinks it's a Kokiri or something. Has he ever had to deal with kids this small before?

I open my mouth to add my own comment, when I hear a familiar shriek.

Oh no. Please no. If God exists he will show me mercy.

"RHIIIIIAAAAAN!"

Please, _anything_ but _HER_! ANYTHING!

"Like Rhian HI!"

I am tackled to the floor, and Link lets out a yelp as this happens and jumps back slightly. The person who tackled me beams down at me. "What'cha doin down there, silly?"

"Stupid wench." I mutter, along with a few oaths and incoherent insults. I hate this women. I hate her guts, her face, her voice… _her_. I hate _her_ altogether. Link offers me a hand which I quickly and gratefully accept.

"Wow…" The female says, looking at Link.

Ew… is she drooling? "Lauren!"

"Oh, yeah?" Lauren replies, wiping the spit from her chin and blushing slightly. "Who's this?" She adds in a dreamy voice. Meet the girl-who-would-love-anyone-provided-they-are-a-man, Lauren.

"Never you mind." I say hurriedly, before pushing her away from Link, taking Link's hand again and attempting to flee the scene.

"Oh wait!" She cries suddenly, leaping up and pointing to the sky. "He looks just like that guy from the Legend of Zelda games."

Nearly everybody stops and looks. I let out a quiet sob, stopping my running and tightening my grip on Link's hand. I think the entire world just heard that.

"He is kinda." Says another unfamiliar voice.

"He's a cosplayer isn't he?"

The muttering continues, before people start moving on. A large number of girls however, remain. I can feel them glaring at Link, who is looking at them and me in turn. I begin to set off again, when I hear a sentence that makes me cringe. To the point where I nearly burst out crying.

"He looks like Link, and I'm like a huge fangirl! And he's SO sexy! I want him!"

"Er, Rhian?" Link asks, shaking me by the shoulders gently. His voice has already broken with his worry.

For a second I do nothing, and I hear a few other girls join in as they approach and attempt to grab a part of Link. Wait… what's this? I feel a really weird burning sensation inside my chest, and I flex my right hand. Link's left hand isn't there anymore. Link!

I whip around, and snarl inhumanly as I see several girls grabbing at him. The feeling inside is growing, and yells at me to rip Link away from them. He didn't land in their bedroom. He didn't spend his first few days on earth with them. He's _mine_.

I leap into the fray without thinking and beat the girls away, landing a right hook neatly in one of the girl's face, before grabbing Link's hands myself (yup, both of them) and pulling him away. "Back off you lot! I found him first!" I snap at them, pushing Link behind me protectively and staring them down.

"Awww." They say in unison, before looking morosely at Link and then turning away. Soon enough, they're all gone. And we're being left alone now, somewhat.

Wait… did I just fight for possession over Link? Worse than that… did I just get _jealous_? Oh God no.. it's all coming back to me… this alien feeling, some part of me thinks Link is mine. I let out a sob as I turn and trudge away towards a store. My life is not a fanfiction…

* * *

"Rhian?" Link asks, holding the pile of clothes we've collected throughout venturing through the store. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" I say firmly and quickly, grabbing another pair of jeans and throwing them at Link, hopefully somewhere near the pile.

"It's just, since those girls… what _were_ they anyway?"

"Fangirls. And you have a lot of them." I reply shortly, analysing a white shirt carefully.

Link shudders, his legs tremble slightly. "That was horrible. They've even ripped my tunic."

"They would've ripped it off if they weren't fighting amongst themselves, and hadn't been in a public place."

The white shirt lands on the pile, and as I turn to make sure it has, I notice Link's face is the same colour as the shirt. I grin, turning back around and pointing towards the changing room. "Make sure they fit you."

"Will there be any more?"

"Ha, probably. Just go, the faster you're out of your tunic the better and more invisible to them you'll be."

That got him going. He's already in the changing rooms before I can walk up to the counter and lean against it. It was almost funny up until the fangirl point. I look at my feet sadly and angrily, thinking of how I can get over my… little problem. Link isn't mine, I don't want him to be mine, I don't care about him. I shouldn't have to care about him anyway even if I did, he is a hero after all.

In the end, I only find myself repeating "My life is not a fanfiction. Is not, is not, is not a fanfiction."

* * *

Dark Link kept to the shadows. In fact, never mind keeping to the shadows, he was one with the shadows. He had watched what had happened to his opposite and his target, and had not liked what he had seen.

These… humans, though weak, had strength in numbers. And while it had been amusing to watch Link suffer terribly at the hands of the females, it had been all too worrying for Dark Link. After all, despite the difference of colour in their appearance and the opposite natures they had, he and Link were really one and the same. A difference of nature would not be realised by those girls. Or, at least that is what Dark Link figured.

For a second the shadows disappeared around him, and he materialised in an alley quickly so as to avoid drawing attention to himself. Curses. He hated the sun.

Dark Link. He hissed at his name, and gnashed his teeth as he so commonly did nowadays. He hated sharing Link's name. But for his wits and cunning, he couldn't think of a name to call himself. The young Shadow thought and thought as he waited for the sun to hopefully disappear behind a shroud of clouds, or a new shadow to pass him. Dark! That was it. He would not change his name, but shorten it. Dark was better, it didn't say Link in the same sentence.

Chuckling, Dark looked about him. The store that the Rhian girl and the hero had entered was right beside him. The entrance just around a corner. No-one would notice him rushing into there. They were all too stupid to see that much; these humans only cared about themselves. And with that, the Shadows darted out into the open street, and speedily ran into the store.

Dark grinned no sooner did he enter. This place was covered with shadows. No sunlight reached into the shop, and the lights were not on. It was perfect for him anyway. He made his way casually to the nearest isle, and then melted away into the faint shadow on the floor. For as faint as it was, a shadow is a shadow and even mother nature could not deny Dark Link his ability to merge with any shadow, however faint it may be.

With a quick sweep of the shop Dark found one of his targets. The girl, who leant against a counter and looked at the floor. She looked bored, but as Dark Link neared her he could sense she was more troubled than anything. He would smirk if his present shadowy form allowed him too, this made it all too easy for him. And yet at the very same time, it made it hard too. How to get the girl away from the hero, wherever he might be, without anybody noticing.

It was all but impossible. Dark would have growled, but he stopped himself from doing anything other than 'watch' as Rhian turned on her heel and looked into the changing rooms. "You nearly done?" She snapped impatiently, tapping her foot.

"No! You've given me… er… loads of stuff to try." The hero replied. Dark followed the sound of the hero's voice, and halted within Link's changing room.

He was putting a shirt on, and it seemed he had one shirt left after that. He had already tried all the trousers, and must be wearing those which he found the comfiest. His bottomless pocket and weapons and tunic were sprawled about on the bench… endless pocket.

Dark could have laughed as he materialised, punched Link in the face before the hero knew what was happening, and dived into the pocket. Quickly and quietly he withdrew his hand, holding two Deku nuts as he did so, and then he merged again with shadows, Deku nuts in a small pocket of his own.

The only flaw of his plan would be the light. But at the same time, it would be that light which helped him escape. Without second thoughts Dark fled to where Rhian stood, and materialised just as quickly as he had done before in the changing room.

"Link?!" Rhian yelled, turning and stepping away from Dark.

"_No._" Dark replied, narrowing his eyes, and throwing down his first Deku nut. There was a clunk as it hit the floor, followed by a bright light. Dark hissed in pain, but forced himself to keep his eyes open, and grip the girl's arm as she attempted to shield her own eyes.

He ran. Fast as he could, Dark ran, and managed to make it to the entrance before the light faded. Deku nut number two came out, and hit the floor. People screamed and yelled, Dark was sure he could even hear the hero scream for the girl. It made him laugh at his triumph as he disappeared with the female.

Dark and Rhian were both missing by the time the second Deku nut's flash faded. The Deku nuts had done their job, and Dark had just completed half of his.

* * *

"Rhian!" Yelled Link, carrying his endless pocket. In it was everything he had taken with him and now couldn't wear, Master Sword and other weapons, his tunic. Even his beloved hat had been donned into the pocket. But none of that was important right now.

Link would know a Deku nut 'clunk' anywhere. Never mind the flash that followed. Someone had broken into his room while he was changing, punched him in the face and momentarily knocking him out, and Link could only assume during this time he used the Deku nuts, and took off.

But even that didn't worry him. The fact someone who knew how to use Deku nuts had gotten past him really didn't matter. What riled Link, and what worried him beyond even his own comprehension, was the fact Rhian was missing. She was gone. She hadn't just wandered off on her own accord either. She had been kidnapped.

"Rhian?! Where are you?!"

* * *

Holy fucking shit on earth. What in god's name _happened_? In fact, no, let me rephrase. What's _happening_?

I don't dare open my eyes. They sting like a bitch at the moment, and I only assume it's because of that light. Stupid, stupid Deku nuts and their flashy light! Argh! The _pain_! And it's not just my eyes, it's my left side too.

I'll kill him. I'll do worse than that. I'll mortally wound him, and then leave him for the fangirls. No, fanboys. Ha, that'll have him begging for mercy. I'll kill him, if it's the last god damned thing on earth I ever do, I will kill that son-of-a-bitch.

"_You seem murderous_."

The hell? I look around, and suddenly realise I'm missing the really important things: where am I? Why am I wherever I am? Who took me here? In answer to the first question, all I really know is I'm in someplace dark. And damp too, the smell is kinda awful. I'm also in a house of some kind. Or maybe a warehouse. Somewhere I _shouldn__'__t_ be at any rate.

"Who are you?" I ask hotly, looking around the darkness to try and find the culprit. "Show yourself."

"_Why?_"

Er… that's a good question really. "Because it's what a man would do!"

"_I__'__m no man._"

"Coward." I sneer, resorting to my only remaining option in getting this person to reveal himself. It's definitely a he.

There's a hiss, and something shoots past my head and embeds itself into the wall directly behind me. A strand of my hair drifts to the floor lazily. Heh, that's a rather pretty sword. Like the Master Sword in fact, but darker. And it's missing the Triforce, instead replaced by a single triangle. It looks almost like Dark Link's weapon.

I smile smugly at my cleverness, and then come to terms with what I've pieced together. Why am I smiling?… maybe it's a Dark Link wannabe.

"_Why are you smiling? Is there something funny about your current predicament?_"

"Big words for a guy who can't step out and show his face." I spit.

There's a laugh, the kind of laugh that you know is evil because it's hollow and echoes around the room. A chill shoots up my spine, and for once I can't condemn it as some random shiver. There is a good reason I feel all tense and nervous. A very good reason.

The laugh ends, and is followed with footsteps. Finally I can make out the outline of the person who spirited me away from my shopping spree. And it looks just like the guy I was earlier threatening to kill. "Link?" I ask, bewildered.

"_No! I am not him, I will never be him!_" The figure screams, as if in some kind of agony. "_I am DARK Link. The complete opposite of what he stands for_."

"Oh goodie." I say, little enthusiasm and a lot of fear in my voice. Dark Link is the person you don't want to meet down a dark alley by accident. So I'm dreading to think what I'm doing in a dark room with him, Master Sword embedded into the wall next to my head. "You, er… have good aim." I say, trying to compliment the shadow.

"_What are you on?_" Dark replies, stepping forward so I can see all of him. Black hair, black hat, black tunic, crimson eyes that are kinda shiny. He has the same skin tone as Link though. I shiver once again.

"Nothing. Why?"

"_I missed._"

Silence, and I gulp as I try and stand up. Dark Link is staring at me so hard it's like I'm being stabbed with needles. It's irritating actually, I wish he'd quit it. Now then, how to escape an evil Shadow? I smirk, maybe I can use the fact that he's on earth, and the character of a game, to help me.

"Can I have your autograph, Mr. Dark Link?"

The Shadow looks confused. It's a start. "_Come again?_"

"You don't know? You are a really cool bad guy in Ocarina of Time, and if it wasn't for the fact Link beats the shit out of you with" I wonder if I'm allowed to tell him the next bit "a giant hammer the size of a fucking chainsaw, then you might've beaten Link! Everyone loves you, because black is the new green, and Link is sexy. So like you are _double_ sexy!" I run my words and sentences together where I need to.

This is disgusting. Making myself seem like a rabid fangirl. I mean, it's just wrong. But hey, I guess if it saves my life. Ha, I can't wait to tell Link if this works. At least it'll give him a laugh or two. As it is, Dark takes two or three steps back.

"_S-sexy? What__'__s that mean?_" He asks, apparently shocked. I can only help but grin. I love inflicting mental scars on people.

"It means I want to have your babies!" I scream, running forward wildly.

"_For the love of - SHIT!_"

He might have finished up his last sentence, which was probably going to end in Nayru since Dark is practically Link's twin, but then I threatened to jump and tackle him. Without a following word after 'Shit' Dark Link merges into the shadows, and I don't waste any time in making a break for it.

I run into a wall, realise it's a wall not a door, rub my shoulder, charge into another wall, find out it's a wall too, rub my shoulder again, and then throw all my weight into a wall. No wait, a door. It bursts open, and off the hinges, proving my theory I'm in an old building of some description.

I manage a cry as I realise I can't stop myself from falling, and twist to spare my head from the worst of the fall, but twisting isn't a smart thing to do really. There's a horrible snap as I hit the ground, and I manage a loud yelp of pain. I wince, and try to pick myself up.

"Ouch." I mutter, after a sharp intake of breath. My left arm is broken, probably in one or two places. But that doesn't change the fact it's broken.

There's a hiss from behind me. Ah fuck, I forgot about Dark Link. I stand, using my right arm for support only, and then run off in the direction I think safest. And I don't need to turn around to know Dark is giving chase, because I can sense him from here. And boy, is he pissed off.

As I skid around a corner and am met with the a street leading into town, I smile happily. But no sooner have I caught sight of said street, Dark Link uses his magical-abilities-beyond-comprehension-unless-you-read-fanfics to materialise from the shadows before me. In my way.

"Have we met?" I ask, pulling a fake smile before turning and rushing back the way I came. My heart pounds as Dark pulls off the same trick. I turn without halting. Rinse, lather, repeat. Twice. And then finally, I skitter to a stop and catch my breathe, holding my broken arm against my chest with my good one.

Sheez, the impending doom thing sounds so depressing I'm not even going to say it. All I know right now is that my heart is threatening to beat right out of my god-damned body and flee to safety, and for the first time since he came here, I really wish Link was with me.

* * *

_Sorry for the recent lack of updates. Sadly, school has been getting in the way, and making other plans. Even more sadly, I've had to follow them. BUT that has made way for a long chapter._

_Bits of this I don't like, bits of it I do. All I can say is that my usual desire-to-write-a-good-fanfic is still high, but I've not been able to write as nicely recently. Still, this chapters crucial, possibly one of the most crucial yet. And only because Dark and Rhian meet, that's really the only reason. That and Link now has other more modern outfits. _x)

_Shadou Wolf_


	11. The Hug of Doom

**AN: Please remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is something I love, because I can improve my story slightly and you can enjoy it more.**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**I do not own Zelda. But you all know that by now. **

* * *

Chapter 11: The Hug of Doom

"Hey! Cosplayer dude!"

Link stopped, and turned to his right. He was sick and tired of being called a cosplayer. What _was_ a cosplayer anyway?! "My name is Link." He said shortly.

"Yeah whatever, handsome." Lauren chuckled, as she stopped jogging and walked the rest of the way to Link. Her eyebrows were raised slightly, she offered Link the most flirtatious smile she could muster. And Link had to admit, it was pretty disgusting.

"Do you want something?" He snapped, finding he had already lost his patience with this girl. He took a step away from her, expression easily hardening into an irritated scowl, and tilted his head away from her.

"With you? Heh, I want several things to do with you." Lauren mused, before shaking her head and laughing at Link's new horrified expression. "More to the point, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've never seen you about this area before, and yet one day you magically spring up with Rhian, walking hand in hand through town." Lauren explained, placing her hands on her hips and raising her brows at the hero.

"We're… friends. We've known each other about a week." Link replied.

"Week?!" Lauren scoffed suddenly, turning her back on Link and fuming silently. "Only a week and you're dating?"

"No!" Link yelled back, clenching his left fist and ignoring the strange expressions on passing strangers. "Anyway, have you seen Rhian anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't care if I have or not."

Link could have belted her there and then, but it wasn't his style to hit women. Besides, this stupid half wit couldn't possibly know how serious the situation was right now. He opened his mouth to snarl a reply at Lauren, when he froze.

The hair on the back of his neck rose and a shiver shot up his spine. His long ears, not hidden because Rhian never seemed to worry before hand, and said that people would think they're a birth defect anyway, twitched three times. His crystal blue eyes danced with fear as he sensed a dark, evil presence nearby; the presence seemed to be angry and frustrated, and at the same time it revelled in enjoyment.

Link fought a hard battle to remain still and try and sense why this presence would feel so, because with everyone in town pushing and shoving past him, and Lauren once again blabbering on about something stupid and irrelevant it was hard to do anything that required concentration. And then he felt it. A second presence, frightened and scared.

The Hylian spun on his heel and fled, following his senses while concentrating on the two beings hopefully nearby at the same time. But before he got far enough to exit the busy crowds of town, the group of fangirls from earlier jumped him. The presences he had fought so hard to sense faded, and he could only curse under his breathe as he found himself being questioned.

"Are you that guy from earlier? That cosplayer?"

Link offered a death glare at Lauren, and thanked the Goddesses that Lauren turned and left at that moment. "No." He said firmly.

"You sound like him."

"I don't care, get off!" He spat venomously, pulling his arm back towards his chest and retrieving it from one of the girls.

"You look like him too. With all that cute, messy hat hair." The female persisted, trying to snatch one of his blonde locks.

Once again Link flinched away, this time battling to shake a girl from his other arm at the same time. He ended up throwing the poor girl into the smallest one in the group and sent them sprawling to the floor. With an intake of breathe they all backed away and looked sadly into his eyes. "Leave my hair out of this." He snapped angrily, pushing back his bangs that had fallen into his eyes. He then pointed in any direction not related to him, and glared at the surrounding humans. "Now get lost before I _make_ you leave me alone."

The girls did as they were told with multiple sighs and comments of "That's not him, he's too mean." or "He's sexy when he's angry, but you're right I don't think it _is _him."

The flustered hero let out a sigh and looked around, eyes once again filled with the worry that pounded in his heart. He prayed to the Goddesses that his friend was alright, and then looked miserably around the area. He had no idea how to find her. No idea where she was, nor how to get there. But somehow he knew she was alive, and with that knowledge, Link trotted off down a nearby alley to search for Rhian.

* * *

"Link!" I yell loudly, voice full of the fear that shoots through my body as I open my eyes, everything from what I presume is now a few hours ago flooding back into my head.

My head, it absolutely _kills_. Not in the sense that it runs around killing people, duh, but in the sense it's going to be the death of me if it doesn't stop throbbing. My head likes inflicted pain on me, I gather. Because this is the third or fourth killer headache I've had today.

To add to all of this, my broken arm is twisted painfully. Not in such a way I can't untwist, but I know for a fact it will hurt worse than my head when I move it an inch, never mind detangle it from the messy heap that is me.

Where am I? I know why I'm here, the answer being simply Dark Link. But where is here? I know! Maybe it's ultra-evil HQ where Ganondorf is hiding!

No, no. That would mean I'm in Ganon's Castle in Hyrule. And I'm not in Hyrule. Can't be, it's impossible. Why is it impossible? Cars. That's why. Hyrule doesn't have cars driving past houses like this one, assuming I'm in a house.

I grab my arm, let out the shrill cry of pain early, and then pull it to my chest, untwisting it in the process. Pain! Oh, the sheer _suffering_! (If this is just a broken arm, imagine what would have happened if I had sustained a worse injury. Doesn't bear thinking about, huh?)

This can't carry on as it is. I can't continue to twist this broken arm about like it's some kind of doggy chew toy, because it'll only make the brake all the worse. God knows, it'll be in a sling for weeks as it is. Sling! Clever idea, that.

I grab the bottom of my shirt, and check to make sure no-one's around. No wait… Dark Link can merge with shadows. He's probably waiting for me to do something stupid. And while I don't think he's a pervert, it's still stupid to take you shirt off when you don't even know where you are and who's watching. So instead I bite the bottom of my shirt, and rip with my good hand. After three or four futile attempts, the clothing finally tears (loudly at that) and I'm left with a long strip of ex-shirt.

Carefully, and with little grace or skill, I make a sling, and then relax back against the wall as my arm at least, ceases to sting quite so. With a sigh, and a few minutes of silence, I make a plan of action.

It's not the worst plan. I mean failing miserably is something it can still do, but it doesn't mean the plan itself is terrible. "Hey!" I cry out into the darkness, looking for any signs of life at all. "Where am I?"

"_Doesn__'__t matter to you._"

"Oh, so you are here." I say, relaxing back into an annoyed but not overly loud tone of voice. "How long have you been… laying about there?"

"_Doesn__'__t matter to you._"

"Stupid bastard, if it didn't matter to me I wouldn't ask. Now are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"_…__I might. But I don__'__t think it matters to you._"

"Get this through your thick head, Dark _LINK_" the emphasis on that word causes an angry hiss to resound throughout the room "it matters to me."

I stand up, and look around. Nothing, it's still really dark down here. My eyes aren't adjusting to it either, so I can only assume it's a darkness created by magic. Hell, no surprise if Dark Link's here I guess.

"_Sit down._"

"I don't want to."

"_Sit down now, or suffer._"

"Oh you think?" I bellow into the darkness, angry that Dark would dare tell me what to do and yet once again the coward dare not show his face. Not that I want him too right now, because I really wish Link was here. Seeing anything vividly resembling Link only amplifies my fear of my situation, and the longing for the hero to stand by my side and tell me I'm not alone.

Wait, did I really just admit all that?… You heard nothing. _Nothing_, you hear me?

I turn on my heels as I hear shifting behind me, and fall backwards with a little cry of shock as I see Dark swinging at me violently with a left fist. My rear hit's the floor, I grind my teeth, and then look up into Dark Link's blood red eyes. They sparkle with malice, enjoyment and anything else someone evil might find this situation. "_Stupid girl._" He hisses out of spite, turning around and slowly starting to fade away.

I don't quite know what comes over me, but I feel really mad and irritated and violent all at once. "Stupid me? No, stupid you!" I snarl in defence, leaping to my feet and jumping forward. I snatch Dark's hat from his head, although really I'd been hoping to _hit_ his head and make more _contact_ than anything.

He stops, I stop. The black hat just kind of dangles in my hand as I hold it's point. Amusement washes over me as I put the hat on and stick my tongue out at Dark. I mean, after all, it's not like my life's in danger. "_Give it back_." He sneers, turning around and trying to take it from me.

I grab the hat's edge with my one hand, and pull it further down my head. "No." I say protectively as if it was mine, hopping backwards and away from the Shadow. "My precious." I add in a hiss of my own, smirking wildly as I notice Dark's eyes flare with rage.

Oh hang on, that's not a good sign is it. I take the hat and throw it as far away from me as possible, before ducking away from a second swing by Dark. I drop to the floor purposefully, and swing out with my right leg. And it works, Dark Link's legs are knocked from under him and he tumbles to the floor.

I'm quick to stand myself upright, run to where Dark's hat his, and in the hope that this Link is as protective of his hat as _my_ Link is it will wound him, stamp on the black thing a few times. Dark Link looks up from his fallen position, and his eyes widen in fury and horror. "_MY HAT!_" He screeches, leaping to his feet and doing little else than charge towards me.

Sucker. Once again I duck, fall and trip Dark, and then happily laugh in his face and brag that he was stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. There's the sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath, but I don't care. I just _tripped_ Dark Link. Twice, no less. The Hero of Time would be so proud.

My mind clicks as it figures out that what I just heard was Dark Link drawing his sword, and my chuckling ceases entirely as I turn around and gulp down my own horror. Dark approaches, smug grin-ov-evilness plastered on his expression, crimson eyes alight with the fiery desire to rend my head from my neck. And in his left hand, his version of the Master Sword (what do I call that thing? Piece of Metal? Master Sword Wannabe? Servant Sword? Sword-of-all-evil Sword? Bane of my Life?… I like the last one. It sounds most realistic.)

Think, think! What do I do to save my skin now? The fangirl thing wouldn't work, it'd only give him reason to run me through more. My mind races the more he approaches, until finally he stands directly before me, sword being pulled back for the fatal thrust oh-so-slowly. Wait, that's it!

"You won't kill me if you want to know where that book is." I say quickly.

Dark's grin widens. He sheaths the Bane of my Life and grabs my broken arm, still in it's sling, and twists it. _Shit_! It hurts. Pain, suffering, death… they're all the same to me right now. "_Who says I was going to kill you?_"

No longer am I cocky or strong or bold or… acting stupid for that matter. Nope, I'm a quivering wreck right now, struggling to pull away from Dark Link who seems to be thoroughly enjoying watching my fretful struggles.

As my frustration grows, I snarl at Dark Link and lash out, now trying to attack him in hopes he'll let me go. Son. Of. A. Bitch. He'll rue the day he ever messed up my life, never mind my all important shopping trip with the hero! The hero…

Dark releases my arm, draws Bane of my Life for a second time, and before I can react or escape to a safe distance he brings the hilt of the sword down on my head.

Stars, pretty stars. If it was a cartoon I might even see pretty singing birds too, but it's not a cartoon. Hence stars that fail to light up the growing darkness. Slowly, I lose all sense of reality. The Hero of Time. Some use he is right now! Blonde haired freak, he'll pay too! Despite all my mental rants and ravings about him, however, I manage to make a stifled little call as I hit the floor, squinting to try and keep my eyes open. "Link…"

* * *

The figure of a blonde haired man was little more than a blue as he darted about the numerous streets, calling out the name of his friend who he has yet to find.

"Rhian!"

He had been sitting on a bench near the bus stop, contemplating how to find Rhian in such a strange world that he knew little about, when his ears had pricked and he heard her plea for help. Her voice had been tainted with fear and confusion, but Link didn't need to hear it again to know it was her.

It was something you learnt when you were a person prone to hearing the voices of other people in your head. It usually is the very same person, and not someone pretending to be them. And hence, as soon as the call met his ears, Link was off and away. Nothing would stop him searching, nothing would get in his way.

Not even superman would keep up with his present speed, although he might comment that Link would ware his legs away to short, feetless stumps if he carried on going at his present rate. Link was a Hylian possessed, and it was pretty certain he'd stay that way until he at least caught wind Rhian was alright.

But one thing about this bothered Link. He was surprised that he and Rhian had become such good friends in such a short amount of time, but then again a lot of his friendships seemed to happen quickly now he looked back on them. Besides, when you just drop into each other's lives like that, it's hard not to become friends quickly. But no, what bothered Link was the fact that he had heard Rhian's voice. _That_ was what bothered him. Only those with magical abilities could use such communication and he was sure Rhian wasn't magical.

And yet there had always been that mystical sense about her. In every possible way she was your average human, but it had been her who had brought him here had it not? So perhaps there was more to her than first appearances. Either way, he could sense her fear right now, and knew he was getting closer.

He slowed outside a few abandoned buildings, some already decayed to the bare supports, others in neither good nor awful condition. She was around here, in one of the four near the centre. He walked past each one, placing an ear to it as if it would help him hear her. He stopped outside the second one, and let out a growl. There wasn't just Rhian in there. There was something very, very dark in there too.

Without thinking up a plan, because usually that was everyone else's job and not his, he kicked the door open, and leapt into Dark Link without hesitation. But during the small scuffle that followed, Link didn't see quite _who_ Dark was. He was too busy glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious girl.

A right hook to his face sent Link sprawling to the floor, and it was only in the nick of time that he rose to his feet and dodged a following left punch. He dived into his pocket and drew out the Master Sword, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the dark, shaded figure.

"_Stupid hero. Stupid girl. Stupid BOOK!_" The being snarled, before gnashing it's teeth and disappearing in a swirling of dark, evil mist.

"Rhian!"

* * *

Ergh… and that word doesn't some up half my problems right now let me tell you. That son-of-a-bitch-poor-excuse-for-a-Shadow-minion-of-Ganondorf-clone-of-Link-gets-clobbered-by-a-Megaton-Hammer-in-OoT is really, really going to pay. But right now it's more important I try and recover. Ergh…

"Is she alive?"

Funny. That sounds like Kyle. Wish it was.

"Yeah, she is. I don't think that… whatever attacked her was out to kill her."

Now that voice I recognise. It's the 'mighty' Link. Shame he isn't here either.

"Is she conscious? I mean, she's almost pulling faces."

Wait… are they here? Is that really them?

"I don't know if she's conscious or not. All I know is that she's going to have to have some red potion. Lucky I've got extras."

Red potion? Sounds nice. Give me some! I reach out a hand into the dark abyss, and come across what feels like a hand. Oops. I need to open my eyes first. Let's do things in order Rhian.

I follow my own instructions and open my eyes, glancing to see who's hand I'm holding. It really is someone's hand too! I look up, follow the arm to the chest, follow the neck to the head. "AH!"

I jump backwards, ignorant of my broken arm and my fifth killer headache today. Without stopping in my sudden movements I attempt to stand. But my legs don't know the difference between bone and jelly right now, and I'm heading for the floor at high velocity before I can realise what's happening.

Impact is inevitable, so I close my eyes tightly and wait for the sickening thud I can feel coming. But in never does happen. Instead I hear someone gasp, someone else rocket backwards and hit the floor themselves, and then feel someone's arms wrap around my waist to stop me from falling.

Still I remain braced for the impact-that-never-came, until after a moment I open my eyes. Huh, a white t-shirt. Smells like the store I went to earlier. I look up to see who caught me, half of me dreading what I'm going to see. I see the hero's face, and flinch, weakly trying to push one of his arms off me when I consider it might be Dark. But then I note his crystal blue eyes, shining with more worry than anything else, and blonde bangs. Long pointy ears too. My feeble escape attempts stop. Awww, this guy is cute. Wait! This guy's…

"Link!" I yell, throwing myself further into the Hero of Time and burying my face in his chest before I know what I'm doing and before I can scream at myself to stop.

Link straightens up and stiffens. Unbeknownst to me he glances at Kyle, asking silently for hints on what he should do next. Kyle mimics patting some invisible person in his arms gently on the back, and then shrugs. His gesture doesn't help Link any, but the Hylian relaxes at any rate.

I'm hugging the hero. Who's wearing really nice new clothes and is not in his tunic anymore. Who I assume just saved my ass from Dark. I'm half mumbling about my experience, half sobbing into the new shirt he wears. He's hugging me back.

"Ah!" I say again, recoiling and pushing Link away from me as if he bit me. Link steps back about three paces, although his arms are still slightly open so he might catch me if I fell again. "You wish." I tell him, trying to fight my embarrassed tone.

The blush is coming, I can feel it. And I can't stop it either. Oh shit, this is so _not_ happening. No no NO! I turn my back on Link, and Kyle, and wince as I remember one of my arms is broken, and I have one or two beautiful lumps on my head.

Kyle bursts into giggles, standing himself up and patting Link on the back. "Nice one." I hear him mutter under his breathe. Link does nothing, I doubt he even spared a look at Kyle. Kyle's lucky; if I didn't have anything broken it'd be _him_ unconscious by now.

That was the Hug of Doom. The fabled hug that the hero gets from the lady he just saved, that _always_ happens because at least one of them loves the other. I just gave someone, and got in return, the Hug of Doom. My life! I'm too young to go all head-over-heels over fairy boy over there! Goddesses. . . . SHIT! I even curse like him now too!

I bury my face in my hand (please note, hand and not hand_s_. I'm not that stupid) emitting some crazed sobbing noise before straightening and turning to look at Link. I can't even look at him without blushing. That's no use. I turn back around once again, and pound the wall with my good hand. It didn't hurt, surprisingly.

"Did I hear something about red potion?" I ask quietly.

"Oh.. Yeah, I've got some. Here." Link replied, before rustling about in his pocket. He then walks over to me, stands on my left side and leans forward and tilts his head so he might look me in the eye. I grab the potion, and then give him my back once again. The potion's gone pretty quickly after that.

It's _lovely_! A kind of… warm like sensation floods through me, focusing on my cuts and bruises. After thirty seconds I place a hand to my bump-free head. Yay! Bump-free! My broken arm isn't broken anymore either, though it is still kinda sore. Then again, it's not like Link gave me a fairy, it was only a bit of red potion at the end of the day.

I'm surprised Link doesn't drink those potions just to get a kick out of them. I know I would've done if they're always that pleasant.

"Rhian?"

"Er… yeah?"

"You alright now?"

"Uh-huh." I nod, still refusing to look Link in the eye. Where's Kyle got to all of a sudden? Shouldn't he have asked me how I was by now? Lazy sod. But before I kill him. "Link?"

"Yes?"

"Erm, I just wanted to y'know… thanks."

Silence. The silence I hate because usually the answer that follows is really soppy and… ergh I'm starting to feel ill again.

"No worries. Anything for a friend."

Oh. Well that answer could've been worse couldn't it?

* * *

_Last chapter for this week is another big one. I ended up rushing a couple of bits slightly, but I managed to do it alright I think._

_The dreaded Hug of Doom! O,O Noes! Ah well, it's not like you didn't see it coming right? I hated and yet loved writing that bit at the same time. I promise I won't use such cliché stuff next time. It gets on my nerves if used too much too. _

_Shadou Wolf_


	12. Evil Answer Machines!

**AN: Please remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is something I love, because I can improve my story slightly and you can enjoy it more.**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Zelda still not mine. And I'm getting so sick of this disclaimer it's not even funny any more. Seriously, I really am not going to say it next time. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Evil Answer Machines

Anyone who tells you self-denial is easy is lying. Big time. And I'd like to know who they are so that I might correct their little mistake.

I would know how hard it is to live with self-denial. I don't deny my own existence, because that's just stupid. Right now I'm grateful I'm alive, it could easily have changed had Link not saved me. But therein lies my problem.

And it's all Link's fault. It's not something he's done, more than him just being there. It's _Link_. I am denying the fact that we've both suffered the Hug of Doom. I'm denying the alien feeling that pounds in my heart and in my head every time I try and make eye contact with the guy. I'm beginning to deny he exists too.

The saddest part of all this, though, is the fact sometimes it's blatantly obvious. And Kyle won't get off my back.

"_Asked him out yet?"_

"_Got his Hyrule number?"_

"_When do you two lovebirds plan on taking the romance up a notch?"_

Kyle already sports three lumps on his head, but he doesn't seem to care. Right now, he's really walking a tightrope. "So Rhian, how's Link today?"

"Go ask him yourself, he's upstairs."

"What if I don't want to?"

I narrow my eyes, raising my head to offer my glare to Kyle. He recoils slightly, covering his head in fear I might strike it for the second time today. "You will protect your head." I sneer spitefully, raising my fist for added effect.

Kyle shrugs, shouldering my comment aside and slowly relaxing back into the sofa. He looks around my living room, and scratches his head idly before returning to look at me. "So… you told your mom yet?"

Oh here we go. The big tell-your-mom-Dark-Link shit again. I've had it from Kyle twice before, and maybe he's hoping 'third time lucky'. He'll have no such luck right now, and a pleasant gesture with my middle finger tells him so without verbal communication. That guy can be so persistent it makes me sick.

I don't want to hear that lecture again. I don't need to. I'm not stupid, I know what I should and should not tell my mum. She would keel over and faint if I told her some evil clone of Link was out to torture me or worse. Or, on the other hand, she might just send me to a mental institute. Either way, I _don__'__t_ want to go through the Link scenario again. What she doesn't know won't hurt her I'm sure, and hence she can remain blissfully ignorant of this whole issue.

Anyone who does tell her has already been warned of the painful death that will follow. I'm not taking any shit on this issue. It's do (or perhaps in this case, don't do) or die. As far as everyone but Link and Kyle is concerned, I fell down the stairs and got a nasty bump on the head.

"Rhian!" Calls Link from upstairs.

"What?!" I cry angrily, suddenly lacking in tolerance and patience and everything else I normally posses to some extent.

"… Never mind."

Kyle tuts and shakes his head behind me, before pushing me forward towards the exit of the living room. "Go say sorry."

I whip around, pointing a finger at him and then prodding his nose hard, causing him to whimper and protect it. "No. Since when did you become an expert on this sorry subject anyway?"

"I… well I, er."

"Precisely. Now sod off back home before your dad rings and belts you one over the phone." I instruct, before turning and pointing at the door. I never stopped pointing actually. Thank god, he's leaving too.

I need some stress relief, because hitting Kyle just doesn't cut it anymore. If I knew I'd get away with it and there was no risk of killing him, I'd find Link's hookshot again and make good use of it. But even I learned my lesson then, as hilarious as it had been at the time.

And I can't just go all bitchy at Link. Right now I'm having trouble standing in the same room as that… _hero_. Stupid, dense Link doesn't seem to always realise that either. Other times however, I think he's kind of the same.

"Rhian?" He calls again from my room.

Argh. I can feel my temper rising every time he does something. His voice feels like it's drilling a god-damned whole in my head. I'm gonna die and it'll all be Link's fault. And _then_ where will we be?

"Yes?" I call back to Link, the flicker of annoyance successfully embedding itself into my tone of voice.

"We need to talk."

"… You called me just for that?" I say, not quite so loud as before. But with hearing like his, Link has no excuse _not_ to miss that comment.

"Yeah, I did."

"Tough cookies, I'm busy."

"Rhian please?"

"No!" I yell, clenching my right fist. I turn around, about to make my way swiftly into the kitchen, when I hear gentle thudding behind me.

I take one step, and Link suddenly cuts in front and bars my path. Stupid fairy boy. "Move Link."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Whatever gave him the idea something's wrong? Sheez, typical Link. One splinter short from a plank of wood. I'd tell him just as much if I didn't feel it would really hurt his feelings. "I'm fine Link. Now please, move."

"But you're not fine. Ever since that day with that shadowy thing. You've not even told me what it is yet, probably because you've been trying to avoid me."

I didn't tell him about Dark Link. Now there's insulting Link, and telling him an evil clone of himself kidnapped me and tried to beat out of me where something was. I now the later would harm Link for life right now, so I'm keeping quiet about it.

For saying Link's as thick as two planks of wood, however, he's certainly noticed that I've been avoiding him. My little 'infatuation' is getting the better of me, and I'd rather it get the better of me only right now. I roll my eyes as Link places his hands on his hips, and give a deep, heavy sigh. "So I've been avoiding you. What of it?"

"It's not like you. I'm only asking us to talk because-"

"This is asking? I'd hate to see what your demanding is." I say spitefully, jerking my head to the left and looking coldly at the floor.

"Well, you're not making it easy for me to ask you at all. Always being so snappy, so bitchy. It's kinda hard you know."

My mouth's opened before I realise I even want to reply to that comment. "Look I'm sorry okay?! But this is hard for me too right now."

Link sighs gently, but he relaxes. "I never said it wasn't. It's why I've been _trying_ to talk to you, because talking helps. Trust me, I know."

I can't stop my mouth from reacting, once again it's blabbering off without permission. "Oh yeah, talking is going to help me get over the fact some freaky, Ganon-sent evil Link clone kidnapped me, knocked me unconscious, nearly stabbed me, broke my arm" that's not true, it was my fault I broke my arm. Wait no, the door's fault "and then demanded me to tell it where that stupid book is! That god damned book is all of my problems! Every. Last. One. Of. Them!"

I clench my hands into fists, and inhale deeply as I try to regain my lost composure. Link is somewhat stunned, but there's another emotion there too. Perhaps… relief maybe? I don't know, I'm no emotions expert. All _I_ know is Link is lucky that ended there, or he might actually be dead or near death by now. Since I blame him for all of this too, as well as that stupid book.

Finally with a heavy sigh, I relax my hands, and I look up at the hero. For the first time in what seems like an age, I make eye contact with him. He blinks. Just what is going on inside that head of his? I must have squinted or something because Link offers a smile.

"That's better isn't it?" He asks cheerfully, like I hadn't just bitten his head of for something that is kind of his fault, and kind of not. Wow. How does he manage it?

"Y-yeah…" I reply, running a hand through my messy hair, which I neglected to care for this morning. "I, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go _quite_ so far." I add, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"You keep your feelings bottled in too much." Link replies simply, sidestepping out my way and letting me pass into the kitchen. "It's only natural."

"How do you know all this shit about emotion?" I ask him, not letting the opportunity to go and make myself a cup of hot chocolate slip by me.

"Well I might not talk in those Zelda games of yours, but that doesn't mean I don't talk in real life. Believe you me, if the Goddesses were to strike me down for every time I've sworn an oath, I'd be long dead by now." He muses, chuckling quietly. "I never spoke to anyone, not even Navi, about how I felt with the whole save the world thing. I blew my lid once or twice."

I chuckle myself. I can't imagine Link throwing anything close to a tantrum, never mind swear and shout and beat his fists on the nearest wall. You just don't get that impression from him. Ever. Or at least, I haven't. Yet. I dunno, maybe he'll go all apeshit on Dark Link's ass later. And I'll be there to throw rocks at the stupid, evil bastard that is Dark Link too.

"You know," Link begins, peering around the fridge to look at me as I make my drink, "we're going to have to get that Hyrule book out."

"No way, hero. You've no hope in hell of me even touching that thing."

* * *

I look at the book that sits neatly between my lap. Why, oh why, did I submit to Link and get it out from under my bed? Why could I not have left it there, and let Link get it and look at it himself? I want to throw it in the fire. _It_ ruined my life. I intend to make sure I get to damage and destroy it _after_ it's _fixed_ my life too.

"Link, is this all Hylian?"

The hero, who is back in his tunic and appears to be very happy to wearing his normal clothing, approaches and looks over my shoulder. "Yup!" He says brightly.

"Great. One thing I can't read." I mutter, before turning to look at the Hero of Time. "Can't you read it for me?"

"Bah, no way." He says, looking at me like I'm a fool for suggesting such a notion. Doubtless, I probably am. "That's magic. Even if I did translate it for you, it wouldn't work for you in English. And if I read it out in Hylian, then nothing would happen."

"I can't even read the stuff, never mind say it!" I whine, looking miserably at the book. I'd call it Bane of My Life, but Dark Link's sword already had the pleasure of being bestowed that name. "Besides, I could read this… whatever it is, and end up setting fire to your head."

Link's smile fades, he places a hand on his head just in case, and backs away. "Well, surely you recognise a word somewhere in that paragraph?"

"Can't say I do, fairy boy."

Ha! I _finally_ managed to call him that! Strike 'call-Link-fairy-boy' off my list-of-things-to-do-to-or-call-Link.

"Well, keep looking. You'll find something that clues you in as to what you're reading." He says, either not caring that I called him fairy boy, not registering that I called him fairy boy, or simply not minding that I called him fairy boy. "And if _anything_ happens to my hat, they'll be hell to pay." He adds darkly, before picking up his bow and quiver.

"Make sure you shoot the neighbour this time!" I yell after him as he disappears around the living room door and out of my site. "I don't want to deal with her again, or the police."

I return to look at the paragraph on the book. It's neatly filled it's pages with Hylian words now, there's only about seven or eight pages left that are blank. I originally thought I needed to play Ocarina of Time until nightfall, and then run threw as many pages as possible. After all, the first paragraph hinted that pages would only appear under a Hyrule night's light. But since Link arrived, that doesn't seem to count anymore, and it just slowly fills up bit by bit. Hell, I'm not going to argue. It saves me time, effort and the need to drag it out and open every bloody day.

It's a load of nonsense this. If it wasn't for the fact every land seems to have it's native language, I would question the sanity of the people who made this language, and why it's been used in this book. And I don't care how ancient it is.

Oh hang on a second… _Fyre_… sounds like 'fire', no? Perhaps this is a paragraph about burning something. Oh-ho, _that_ will come in useful. I turn the page, and smirk as I recognise a couple more words in other paragraphs. _Terra_, well that one's easy. Terra isn't even foreign in fact. Everybody knows Terra means earth, or something similar. _Icio_, probably ice. I don't think it could mean anything else. _Eleclight_. Lightning, I'm guessing. After all, the 'elec' could refer to the electricity, and the light would be the fact lightning is… well, pretty damned bright.

I continue on in this manner. Ha, there's one that could mean wind, that one speed. That one… ew, we won't go _there_.

And I stop on the last page that isn't blank. The words I see here don't need translating any. _Darkness, evil, death_. Who wrote this? This last spell, assuming it is a spell, looks to be pure evil. Instant death? No, no. It's too evil to be 'instant' death.

I gulp, whatever that spell is I don't want to know, and I snap the book shut quickly. I can fell myself begin to shake. Come on, it wasn't that bad! So it seemed to imply you'd… die very painfully among other very, very painful and cruel things, but… I shiver and stand up, putting the book under my arm and then making my way out the living room and to the back door. "Link!" I call, looking through the conservatory windows at where Link would be.

There he is, shooting that poor shed again. I'm still trying to figure out what my dad's gonna say when he realises we need a new shed door. Because that one has been shot to pieces, it has more holes than a pincushion. "Link come on! I've made _progress_." I try again.

He releases another arrow, but then turns around and offers me a happy smile. "Glad to hear it! Makes a nice change!" He replies brightly.

I have… no reply to that. Not one good retort. Well. Crap. "Come on in here _now_ Link!"

He mutters something, smile fading, and walks to the shed door. One by one he pulls the arrows out, getting slower and slower until one remains. He's doing this on purpose, just to piss me off. Does he not care I might have found a way to fix both our lives? Stupid fairy boy.

Finally, the keeper of the Triforce of Courage enters the house, placing his quiver, once again full of arrows, and his bow down on the ironing board. "Now what did you want?" He asks sharply, as if irritated. I smirk, and punch him on the arm before turning on my heel and walking back through the living room. He rubs his shoulder, not that that punch hurt I'm sure, and looks at me blankly. "Was that _it_?"

"No. Just get your ass in here before I knock you out and drag you through."

"Threats? Oh my, aren't we in a bad mood?"

"You're just doing this to piss me off aren't you?" I snarl, though my expression isn't as hostile as it could be.

"Me? Piss you off? I'm shocked, Rhian. Shocked." He teases, before following me through to the living room, and dropping onto the sofa. Sheez, he acts like he owns the place.

I sit myself down, a little more carefully then Link did, on the sofa, opening the book and finding the paragraphs I've just been looking at. "So like, I recognised a few of these words here." I begin, pointing to said words and handing the book to Link. "Since you can translate, I'm hoping you can tell me if I got them right or not."

Link doesn't take the book at first, glancing from it to me with a glimmer of uncertainty. I thrust it into his stomach, which makes him lean forward and grip the book in one hand and stomach in the other. Ha. Teach you not to do as your told. "I guess I could." He says simply with a final little wince, before yawning and running a finger down the thick, worn pages. "So what words did you recognise?"

"Fyre, terra, icio and eleclight are just a couple. In that order, I guessed fire, earth, ice and lightning, or electricity."

He looks at the page, finger stopping at the words I recited, and mumbles a couple of incoherent words. After a while, he looks back at me, nodding happily. "Yup, you got them all spot on."

I smile. S'always nice to know I didn't get them all wrong anyway. With a small, quiet sigh I lean back against the sofa, and look out the window. The sun is beginning to creep behind the trees - is it really that late? Maybe I'm just losing it, all this weird book shit. Either way, I turn and look at the book, which Link seems to be offering me. "What?" I ask simply, looking the hero in the face and raising a brow in confusion. "I don't want it."

"Tough, I'd like you to read through that first paragraph?"

"The one about Hyrule n-"

"No, stupid. The one you read before I came here."

I blink, and take the book without arguing. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just read the paragraph and tell me if you recognise anything." He says. All of sudden he's all serious. What's going on in that mind of his, I can't help but wonder. I wish I knew, it might be easier for me at least.

Well, no point getting into an argument over something so petty. Besides, I'm bored. Funny actually, my mum should be home by now. Now, where'd that funny little paragraph go?

_Svach etal ingdat brisct_. Can't say that makes any sense to me whatsoever. I remember reading that like it was yesterday. I wonder if Kyle does?… probably not.

"Well?" Link asks, pulling me from my off-topic thoughts. He seems apprehensive - something's started eating at him and I'd love to know what it is.

"Nothing in what I read out. Why?"

"Er… no reason." He replies, trying to act a little more casual. It's a bad show, I tell you now.

"Nothing doing Link, what's up?" I persist, closing the book and placing it on the sofa between us.

"Lay off it, I said nothing."

"Keep trying. I'm not buying this nothing crap."

"Well it's all your getting." Says Link firmly, with a half-hearted, good natured smile. He stands himself up, and brushes down his tunic like he's got dirt on it or something. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm bored. When's your family coming home?" He asks.

Family… I look to the clock. Hrm, right on seven. My mum should have been home about half an hour ago. Timmy should be walking in the door any minute now, and my dad shouldn't be arriving until about nine tonight. He always works late on a Friday. _Always_. "Well…" I say, looking from the clock back at Link, "Julie's late home, Timmy never comes at a specific time but he'll be back soon anyway methinks, and my dad? Ah, you needn't expect him for another couple of hours."

Link puts a hand to his chin and rubs an imaginary beard. "You know, I've not been here all that long, but Julie isn't the kind of woman who would be seen late. Anywhere, anytime."

"She's _not_ the kind of woman who's late. It's why I'm a little concerned." I reply, picking the book up and then pushing myself to my feet. To keep the mood light, I offer him a smile, which Link returns swiftly.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Maybe it's just… er… what's the word?"

"Traffic?"

"That's the one."

The Hero of Time winks at me, and then turns to get his bow and quiver full of arrows. "Go put that book somewhere safe, I want you down here in five minutes." He tells me, as I make my way to the staircase.

"Eh?" I reply, bewildered. Why would he want me down here in five minutes, it's not like we're doing anything. Link smirks.

"You keep telling me that you can do archery. All this 'I did it at Sherwood Forest and hit the bullseye ten times out of fifteen' nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" I shout fiercely, hurt that Link would say such a thing.

"Well fair enough, maybe it's not. But at any rate, I want you to prove it." He replies, looking over his shoulder at me. His face says it all, it's not just a 'prove it' he wants. He's challenging me. I give him an evil smirk.

"Challenge accepted, _Hero_. Hope you don't cry when you get your ass kicked." I snort, turning back and heading upstairs. He makes some sort of reply to that, but I don't catch it as I go into my room an deposit the book on the bookshelf.

* * *

"It was only one piddly little arrow!" I moan, folding my arms and glaring at the floor.

"_Piddly_ as it may be, you still lost." Link replies smugly, looking at the set of arrows on the shed door.

I snarl an oath and stamp the heel of my foot on the ground below. It had been so close it wasn't even funny, both me and Link were on an exact tie. He got a perfect shot. I had taken aim, and I swear to god Link nudged me or something. Either way, I missed by like, an inch. And Link won. "Stupid fairy boy." I add, glaring over my shoulder at him.

"Sore loser."

He jogs down to the bottom of the garden and begins picking the arrows from the shed. "Hey? What time is it?" He asks while doing so, putting the arrows carefully back in the quiver.

"It's about half eight."

Half eight. Mum should've been home about an hour and a half ago. Timmy should be back too. And they're not. I let loose a deep sigh, and rub the back of my head. "I'm gonna go check the answering machine."

"Wha' for?" Link asks, pulling out the final arrow with a yank, and nearly snapping it.

"To see if my parents and Timmy have cared to tell me why they're not home." I reply simply, before wafting a hand around my face and swatting away a fly.

Link mimes a silent 'Oh' and after replacing the final arrow into the quiver, which is now once again full, picks up his bow. He follows me into the house, and then as I turn to go to the phone in the living room, he goes upstairs into my room.

Funny how we still haven't really organised sleeping arrangements. Link sleeps downstairs now, thank god for that. He doesn't snore or anything, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with him snoozing on my floor while I sleep in my bed. Partly because I worry I might tread on his face or something, which I admit might not be so terrible for me, but also because… well he's a guy. I know, these aren't really mature worries or anything, but still. In today's day and age (and saying Link isn't from today's day and age is no excuse) it's a worry or two based on facts. Anyway, so he sleeps downstairs on the sofa and me in my room. But he always has to leave his stuff up here, because god only knows what people would think seeing a sword, bow and lord only knows what else scattered around our house would think. The police would be dropping around for a visit, to say the least.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, answer machine.

_You have six new messages._ Says the electronic voice of the machine. I hate that voice. It's got no tone to it. Besides, I cringe every time I think about how much that woman had been paid to read out a few words, including numbers ranging from 1 to 100.

"Whatever." I snarl in my bitterness as I press a button on the machine.

_Hi Julie, it's Sarah. I was just wondering-_

_Message deleted._

That message isn't new! It's been there for ages. It makes me wonder why it's still on the message list, actually.

_Julie? It's Sarah again-_

_Message deleted._

That's not a new fucking message either! Does anyone know how to press the delete button in this house, besides me?!

_Hey, Rhian, this is Timmy. I'm going out tonight, tell dad I don't give a crap what he says. I'm not missing tonight with the boys because he wants to be my jailer. Yeah, and by the way, you little bi-_

_Message deleted._

You don't need to hear that last bit. Believe me, it's not worth hearing. I mean seriously, it was about two months ago I borrowed his MP3 player. And he never asked me for it back so I kept it and you know… sheez, he'll get over it.

_Rhian? I'm actually working a little later tonight, and a few friends have invited me around to theirs. I never knew that Sarah was having twins, you know? Anyway, make sure to remind your father about the chicken in the slow cooker, and pass this message on._

Chicken in the slow cooker? First I've heard of it… I'd better check it in a minute.

_Alright Rhian, tell your mother work's kept me really late. It's almost a crisis, I won't be home until well after twelve. Remind her that I put some food on, it's still in the oven. Since I felt like saving her the cooking tonight. And Timmy, if it's you who answered this, sorry I called you Rhian._

Awww shit, I can't eat _two_ meals! I'm not like you or Timmy, I don't posses a stomach of steel… ah Christ, maybe Link will manage most of it. So that's five messages. Out of six. Funny, I don't know anyone else who'd need to leave a message.

I hit the button anyway, deleting my mum's and dad's messages, and then glance at Link as he walks up to me and looks over my shoulder. I snigger at his look; he's completely puzzled. Some of our technology still amazes him. Just wait till I show him _guns_. Hahahahaha!

The sixth message fizzles and crackles no sooner does it begin, and immediately I feel cold. I… I can't move!

"Turn it off!" Snarls Link viciously, but I can't even reply. "Rhian?… Crap!" Without warning he brings his fist down on several buttons at the same time. He breaks the machine completely. Well shit.

Warmth… feeling in my body. I can move again. And I'm not weightless. Something else was supporting me, and now I have control back I'm not ready for anything. My knees buckle, I head for the floor.

"Rhian!" Link gasps, grasping one of my arms and putting his other arm around my waist. He pulls me back up.

Wow, I feel really faint. "Wha- what was that crazy…?" I mumble, not able to even finish my sentence. I feel ghostly. Hey can I walk through walls? That'd be so cool! I'd try by walking into one, but not only does that question my safety and sanity, I'm not able to walk on my own at the moment.

Link's worried look hardens into a fierce frown, and he quickly looks away to throw the glare at the door. His intense blue eyes burn with an unseen rage, I only know it's there because I can literally feel him shaking in what I'm guessing is anger. "Magic." He sneers, shifting his weight and straightening up slightly, before helping me to the sofa.

"M-magic?" I ask, still faint. I really wanna see if I can walk through walls. Imagine the shit I could scare out of Kyle! Ha! I could skip school! Wow! The possibilities!

"Yeah. Did you hear the voice in the background?"

"I… I heard nothing. I only felt something really cold sweep over me, and then I was just… weightless. I wasn't anywhere, but I wasn't nowhere either. I was in limbo. And if was fucking horrible."

Link sets me down on the sofa, and I simple fall backwards to lie on it. I couldn't care less how fluffy this scene might look to onlookers, my mind's on more important things. Like… hang on, why have I been thinking walking through walls is important? Shouldn't I be more worried about my health? I'm certainly worrying about my sanity now. I glance at Link, who's looking at me. Once again, he's worried. Does he stop worrying? Mister made-of-steel-until-a-best-friend-gets-a-scratch.

"Possession." He finally says, looking away and breathing a sigh. "But no mere monster could cast such a powerful spell. Not without help. Besides, I'd know that voice anywhere."

"Yeah?" I ask, my voice stronger and more normal.

"Ganondorf."

"Oh… well crap." I say, turning my head to stare at the ceiling. Funny how my life's going from bad to worse. Now I'm not moaning, I'm quite enjoying the company of the Hero of Time nowadays, and he's only been here for about a week, nearly a week and a half, but that doesn't change the fact it's altered my life. And from there we meet Dark Link. Now Ganondorf. "Link?" I ask. He doesn't reply, so I continue. "You don't suppose Ganondorf is here do you. As in, here on earth?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't say how he managed to use that… whatever it is, to cast a spell. Needless to say it would take huge amounts of energy. And I'm really worried."

"Other than Ganondorf and this magic shit, why?"

"I'm worried about you." Link says, turning to look at me. I meet his gaze, and I almost flinch. His eyes stare right into mine, and they're like, staring into my soul. I feel like Link's able to see my most private thoughts (and he's going to be worse than dead if he can) I'm blushing. Crap.

"W-well why?" I say, not able to break the spell Link's eyes have on me, and unable to look away. Shit, I'm blushing even more! Stop it! No!

"You're my friend, stupid." Link says, breaking a lopsided grin. It falters pretty soon though. I knew there was more to it than that. "But also, spells like that… possession spells leave marks on people. Mental scars. Some spells aren't just possessions though, some are worse."

"Worse than possession. Holy shit, sounds nasty."

"They are." I look at Link expectantly. His brows raise, and then fall. His expression turns into a hard frown. "Infestation spells."

Woah. _Infestation_? Isn't that like, the equivalent of.. I don't know, having a worm in your brain? Or like in Alien, when you have little alien babies pop out your stomach after a period of time of living inside you? I swear to god, if _anything_ 'pops' out of me, there's going to be a war. A very violent, bloody war. I must look like 'woah' too, because Link looks worried.

"You sometimes don't even know there's anything 'in' you. Not until it takes over. I'm worried that whatever took over your body back then" he glances at the area where I was stood "might not have left."

I snarl an oath and fold my arms, narrowing my eyes. "They'll be hell to pay if there's anything dark and evil trying to take me over."

Link smirks. "Of course." He says simply, sitting himself down. Something, I presume to be his spine, pops, and I flinch. The hero glances at me, and blushes in slight embarrassment when he sees the look on my face. "It never used to. I think I've just been crouching too long."

"Pitiful excuse, Link."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_Well here's a lovely long chapter to say sorry for keeping you all waiting. I really didn't mean to fall quite so behind. However, my own pitiful excuse for today is that ideas have been… somewhat lacking. XD I'm worse than Link when it comes to excuses though, so that'll have to do. _

_Once again sorry for the delay. And with this phone/voice message possession thing… I dunno. A friend of mine says I've just taken possible phone sex to the next level. OO _

_Shadou Wolf_


	13. A Turn for the Worst

**AN: Okay guys, I'm aware that the gap between this update and the last was rather long, and for that I apologise. If you've stuck with this story so far, then I'd like to say a huge thanks to you. Simply cause it's probably thanks to you people I'm continuing with this story.**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

**Look! No disclaimer! Take a wild guess at what might be here though. XD **

* * *

Chapter 13: A Turn for the Worst

Ah! Oh, God! Cramp! Argh, I hate cramp! It always appears when you don't need it. I growl as I straighten my left leg, wince and then bend it again. I hop off my bed and pace about, flinching and gritting my teeth every single time I move my leg.

Ha, funny! Cramp that won't go away. I roll my eyes, and turn and make my way downstairs. At this rate I'm going to pull a fucking muscle. And then I _really won__'__t_ be happy. I inhale a deep breath and limp into the kitchen, opening a high cupboard and pulling the medicine box out of it. Painkillers. Life saviours.

"Rhian?" Link asks, peering around the fridge. Link's peering has got to stop at some point. It's becoming one of my pet hates. I gulp down a glass of water, and a tablet with it, and turn to look at Link.

"Uh-huh?"

"You alright? I just saw you limping."

"Cramp in my leg." I reply simply, sighing in relief as the cramp starts to leave. Funny how I had to walk all the way down stairs for it to do so though. I replace the medicine box, and look at the half-finished chicken that sits on the counter. To it's left is the meal my father decided to 'cook'. Steak. Ergh…

"Are we gonna save either of those?" He asks, no longer peering into the kitchen but striding into it.

"Yeah, we'll have too. But I doubt either of them will be finished."

Link nods and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, they are kinda heavy meals." He admits, before adjusting his hat slightly and looking at me. I grin.

"More like you're not used to so much." I muse, raising a brow and looking at him expectantly. Link chuckles, and shrugs. "I used to question if you ever ate, you're so skinny."

"Whatever. I'll help with the dishes tonight."

I fake shock, earning a playful punch in the shoulder, and then set myself about moving the chicken and steak into the oven. At least they'll be safe from flies or whatever else in there, and will retain some of their heat. "Why'd you wanna help?" I ask Link as I move out the kitchen and sit myself on a stool.

"I'm sick and tired of doing nothing in this house. I'm not like a guest or anything, not after the amount of time I've been here. It's only fair I start doing some of the work." He replies, turning on the tap and putting the plug into the sink. I've not told him we've a dish washer to do that kind of work for us. He'd only decline using it anyway.

"Hero of Time, always fair and just." I chuckle, before leaning back against the wall the stool is next to. "Mum wouldn't care you know? I mean she'll notice but it's not going to get you extra days in the household."

"That's not the point and you know it." Link chuckles, throwing a tea towel at me and then continuing on washing up. I look at the tea towel blankly, and then heave an exaggerated sigh.

"Do I _have _to?"

"You might as well. Please?"

I roll my eyes and look at the floor, pouting slightly. Link watches me from out the corner of his eyes. I bite the bottom of my lip gently, as I consider. He _did_ say please. And I do owe him several favours really. "Oh… kay." I finally reply, pushing myself from the stool, walking into the kitchen and taking a plate.

Five minutes of silence pass, and although some say silence is golden I can't say I agree with them. Link doesn't seem to mind, but he just seems a little… far away. He's been doing that ever since I bitched at him when he insisted on talking to me. I dry the plate without watching nor thinking about it, set it down carefully and pick up another dish. Link glances at me, and blushes when he realises I'm looking at him.

I suddenly realise why he's blushing, and blush myself. "Ahem, yeah well…" I begin, blinking and focusing my eyes on the bowl I'm drying. "You alright?"

"You could say that. I'm just a little… bugged about something." Link says, returning to look at what he's washing. Good thing too, he nearly just skewered his hand with that kitchen knife. "It's what you said captured you."

"Oh, _that_. Yeah, I can see why that'd bother you."

"Is it really a clone of me?" He asks.

I'm taken aback by his tone of voice. Link sounds guilty, and as he sets the knife carefully down on the board so I might dry it in a minute, he looks at me like it's all his fault I was caught. Awww, I feel like he needs a hug. He looks _so_ - I stop my thoughts there. My life is not a fanfiction, I cannot under any circumstances allow my infatuation to get the better of me.

"In looks yeah it is. Almost." I say, offering him a gentle smile. "But even then it's different. Silvery hair, crimson eyes, black tunic. Slightly, ever so slightly, darker skin than your own. Dark Link, we call him. He appears in a couple of the games."

Link mimes an oh, and looks awfully crestfallen. "Don't look like that." I say, prodding him gently in the arm. "I mean, you're nicer and cuter and to be honest green suits you better."

"…" Link stops what he's doing, and smiles. "Thanks." He says, mildly brightly.

I beam back at him, and suddenly remember about what happened between me and Dark Link. For a moment as I recall what happened I begin to feel a little frightened once again, but then something hits me. I grin suddenly, putting a bowl behind me and throwing the tea towel at Link's face. "Hey, I wanna try something with you."

Now for a moment Link looks perplexed, and then he tilts his head curiously. Forgetting the dishes, he picks up the fallen tea towel, that missed his face, and then follows me. "Something?" He asks as I step outside into the backyard.

"Yeah, something. Come out here for a second, and run at me like you wanna maim me or worse."

"What?" Link asks, stopping to drop the tea towel in a laundry basket, and then following me outside to the backyard, looking confused once again. It's his trademark look these days, confused.

"I said," I begin, patronisingly slowly, "that I want you to attack me."

The hero blinks. "_Why_?" He asks, before his eyes widen and he ducks down to avoid a flying rock. "Watch it!"

"Well attack me then or I'll make sure the next rock hits!" I snarl with narrowed eyes, picking up a larger rock and threatening to throw it at his head. He remains where he is and I pull my arm back.

With a roll of his sapphire blue eyes he suddenly leaps towards me, and I can tell he doesn't mean it at all because he's plodding with his feet. My eyes narrow further, and I throw the rock. Link, who wasn't really looking for reasons unknown to me, yelps as it connects with shoulder, and falls back. "What was that for?!" He asks, looking from his shoulder to me.

"Take me seriously or next time I'll make sure to knock you unconscious." I spit, folding my arms. I want to try and trip him, because I tripped Dark Link. I'm wondering if it's a flaw of Dark Link or an actual flaw Dark Link has because Link has it too. Tripping Link is the only real way to find out. I can't _do_ that, however, if _this_ Link doesn't put some effort into his mock attack, now can I?

Link huffs loudly, and shakes his head. "Why? I mean you've not even told me why you want me to 'attack' you. It's pointless." He says.

For the love of God this just isn't working. I look up to the sky and consider; how do you irritate a guy like Link? And I grin as I remember poor Dark Link's hat. _That__'__s_ how I did it with Dark Link, and hence that is how I will do the same thing with this Link. In fact, it will mirror what happened, near enough. Apart from, Link won't kill me for stamping on his hat…. I don't think he will, anyway….

Still smirking I walk back towards the house, looking as if I was going to go back inside. "Fine, fine. You're just afraid I'll kick your rear end, is all." I pass Link casually, I can feel him watching me. I slow slightly once I've passed him.

His gaze moves off me, and I turn and jump at him. "Hya!" I yell loudly, before I laugh manically as I knock Link to the floor, steal his green hat which he so dearly loves, roll away and then stand back up. The green floppy hat dangles, blowing the breeze slightly, as I hold it up. "Behold!" I say simply, grinning down at Link, "The hat of the Hero of Time. _So_ easily taken. _So_ easily."

Link pulls himself up, and he looks at me blankly. Then, quite slowly, the corners of his lips crease into a smirk, and he chuckled. "I wasn't expecting that." He says simply, narrowing his eyes. "Well done, you took my hat. But I'll be having it back now." He adds, holding out a hand.

I snort, and take a step back, mimicking previous actions and holding the hat close to me. "No." I say protectively, "I took it from you after all." Link's eyes narrow slightly, the smirk half fades. Good, it means this is going somewhere now. "You want it, come take it." I add flatly.

The smile reforms slightly. "Nice joke. Now seriously, don't _make_ me take it from you, as you've encouraged me to do." He says, raising a brow. "After all, I'd hate to make you look bad."

Me look bad? _Me_ look _bad_? I'm not the so called 'Hero' who's just been knocked to the floor! My expression turns into a hardened frown, and I drop the hat to the floor, and begin to raise my right leg. I make to stamp on it.

"No!" Link says suddenly, charging forward in an attempt to push me away.

Ha, I _thought_ so. Threaten him and he'll ignore it, but threaten his dearly beloved _hat_ and that's it. Apeshit time. I wait until he's within range to actually knock me away, and then drop to my knees under his arm. I kick out a leg, twisting so it'll kick Link's own legs out from under him, and grab the green hat too.

It kind of hurts when I tumble out the way of Link, who's now falling to the floor, and I might have sprained something, but then again, it was all worth it to hear Link's cry of shock as he realised what was happening. I quickly right myself, point at the fallen Hylian, and laugh heartily. "It works!" I cry, elated that it is in fact a genuine 'fault' of Link's, and that tripping Dark Link wasn't just accident. "I can't believe I can _trip_ you! I mean, of all the little pranks and attacks, tripping you? Ha!"

I turn my back on Link, holding his hat loosely in my left hand, and after another moment of chuckling, begin to head back into the house. I suppose I should finish those dishes, since we started them. And I probably need to wash my hands anyway. There is a few mumbles from behind me, but me being in my own victorious little world, I pay it no heed. Needless to say I _should__'__ve_ done.

The Hylian springs back to his feet, and while I'm not paying attention snatches his hat back, and then tackles me in the same way I tackled him. A strangled yelp escapes me as I fall to the floor, and I twist to lash out at Link. He's grinning. _Grinning_. Well I'm not grinning, damn far from it in fact. As my left side connects with the floor, I let out a kind of inhuman snarl and turn to lie on my back. My aim is to punch Link hard in the face, knock him off me and flee, exclaiming we need to finish the dishes. Wait, flee? I reconsider my plan of action, fleeing battle is simply not my style. Link grabs my wrist, using his other hand to replace his hat. I roll my eyes, and try and hit him with my other fist. Had I tried such a motion a moment earlier while he was adjusting his hat it may have actually worked, but no. Link's other hand grabs my other wrist, and he smirks proudly as he restrains me fully.

I don't even bother squirming as I turn away to death glare at the blades of grass dancing in the breeze on my right, pouting fiercely. Link chuckles, he loosens his grip on my wrists, but doesn't let go. "Say 'Link is the best'." I hear him say.

My eyes widen, and I turn to stare at him. "No!" I retort quickly. "You're far from 'the best'."

"Well so are you. And I'm better than you anyway. Just say it." He says, still smirking at me.

"No, I will not submit!"

"What's a little hurt pride? Come on, _say it_." Link continues, applying more pressure to my right wrist as I try and struggle out of his grip. His grin widens slightly.

"Never!" I yell back defiantly, a small, playful smile of my own developing on my face. "Look Link, a keese!" I add suddenly, eyes widening and looking past Link's head.

In truth, it's a cloud and nothing more. It's me performing an evil plan. It's me _cheating_, but that last part doesn't matter. All's fair in love and war, I once heard someone say.

Poor, gullible Link lets go of me, standing and turning on his heel to stare into the sky and look for the 'keese' I claimed was there. While he's occupied, I jump to my own feet, pushing Link forward suddenly. Link, for the third time in fifteen minutes, falls to the floor. "Rhian is the best!" I jeer loudly, before turning and jogging into the house.

I skid to a stop outside the back door, and leap into the house just in time as Link skids to a stop and reaches out to try and grab me. It's all fun and games now, not that it wasn't before. Still, it's a lot more light hearted now that Link's hat isn't at stake. I laugh as I dodge into the living room, laugh even harder as Link fails to stop and dodge into the living room like I did, and skitters into the door instead, and then grin at him as he stands up and stares at the door with his classic puzzled look. He turns and flashes an embarrassed grin at me, before adjusting his hat.

It is at this point that the front door swings open suddenly, revealing Timmy and my mum on the other side. Link turns to look at them, stepping out their way as they stalk into the living room. I just follow their movements, blinking stupidly as Timmy slumps onto the sofa and my mother sinks into her chair with a deep, deep sigh. "S'up?" I ask finally, noting how both are paler than usual, both seem pissed off, and both also seem very shocked.

"Horrible day at work." July replies, not even opening her eyes. "Absolutely horrid."

"Isn't work always horrid?" I ask, tilting my head and offering her a sympathetic look.

No reply escapes July, and it isn't really a surprise. She hates talking about depressing things, probably because it's depressing. Instead I turn to Timmy. "And you?"

"None of your business." My brother retorts simply, folding his arms and jerking his head away from me.

"Fine, be that way." I snap, rolling my eyes and turning away from Timmy. Hey, if he wants to be an ass, let him. I. Don't. Care. I turn on my heel and head off upstairs, noting that Link isn't following. Probably because he's explaining to both that dinner is in the fridge.

* * *

Lauren walked down the alleyway without much care as to her safety. The little stray kitten she held in her arms meowed pathetically, hungry and happy to be in the warm. The teenager stopped to pet it gently. "It's alright, little kitty." She said. "You can stay with me. My house is a lot better than that shabby little box."

And with that, the girl looked back up to see where she was going, and resumed walking towards the alley's exit. As she walked however, she began to feel more and more… claustrophobic. The walls seemed to close in on her in the failing light. Lauren didn't like it.

She naturally quickened her pace, breathing a tiny sigh of slight relief when the kitten broke the silence one more. It didn't last for long however, when she turned the corner, and saw a dark figure standing and blocking the exit.

Dark Link grinned as it's next victim rounded the corner. Foolish little girl, wandering down an alley that was made up of one corner and one route of escape. All for a little _kitten_. A little, tiny, defenceless, weak little creature. Why people were so sensitive about such things befuddled Dark Link, he had no idea of the notion of pity, and didn't one an idea about it either. If it's weaker than you and in your way, kill it. If it's weaker than you but not in you're way, let it rot. If it made pitiful noises like the kitten did, kill it anyway.

It narrowed it's eyes, it was losing focus. It hadn't followed this girl because she looked interesting to kill, it had followed her because it was an acquaintance of it's real target. The girl _Rhian_, with that book. Who had been so luckily saved by the Hero of Time. Lucky, lucky her. And now she had gotten away again, and it didn't know how to find her.

And so, this human girl would help him find her. And once she'd done that, Dark Link would return the favour and release her from her miserable existence. Whether she realised how much of a favour it was or not. He took menacing steps forward, smirking as the tiny kitten the girl clutched protectively managed a weak hiss.

"_Rhian._" He spat.

"… What about her?" The girl snapped in reply. She was shaking. And so she should.

"_You know her. Where is she?_"

The girl took three shaky steps backwards. "W-why am I gonna tell you th-that?" She asked, trying hard to sound brave.

"_You get to live after._" Dark Link lied. He drew his sword for added effect, and chuckled as the girl whimpered. "_Now talk._"

* * *

I look through the book, reading each spell over and over again and trying to figure out what each one does. I mean sure, I've worked out they have something to do with fire, or ice or whatever, but that doesn't tell me what they _do_.

I still don't understand many of the words at all, but for some odd reason I can pick up one or two things. I don't know why, I mean if I suck at French like I've been told I do I'm pretty sure I should suck _royally_ at Hylian.

As I work down the pages, slowly and making absolutely no progress whatsoever, there's a knock at the door. I grin, smug. Ha! A genuine excuse to leave this horrible book where it is! Since my last three attempts proved totally futile, and only managed to make me realise that Link has a will tougher than steel.

I jump up, dropping the book on the floor and on my foot, snarl an oath, pick the book up and toss it onto my bed, and then jump down the stairs two at a time. Maybe it's Kyle, he promised he'd get back in touch. I open the door and - fuck.

"Hiya, that's you isn't it? Rhian, was it? Is your-"

"My mother and my father are not in. We aren't interested in windows or double gla-"

"It's doors this time!" The salesman says cheerfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you _we don__'__t care._?" I snarl at the guy.

"Now listen here, kiddo-"

"I'm seventeen! Don't you _DARE_ call me that again or I will spare you no mercy." I snap at him, furious. His face darkens.

"Don't speak to me that-"

"Oh fuck off you stupid bastard!" I bellow, slamming the door shut in his face. I know, just _know_ that I will regret that. My father, as grateful as he might be for me getting rid of this annoying salesman, will not take kindly when he hears I was so… abusive.

But still. Did he not get the message the first time he saw me? He never comes at the right time anyway, and always looks shocked when I tell him my parents aren't in. He's annoying. He's worse than annoying. In fact sometimes he's so annoying it's _depressing_.

"Who was that?" Calls Link from outside.

"Salesman." I reply flatly.

"… You always like that to the guy?"

"Link, after hearing his voice for the past three God damn years, you'd be like that too."

"That bad, huh?"

"If I never, ever hear his voice again, it will be too soon."

The Hylian teenager chuckles as he steps inside, his white shirt we bought for him mucky and his jeans covered in paint. I raise a brow, and he offers me an embarrassed smile. "Your father asked me to help him redecorate the garage, and-"

"-You did a messy job of it?" I finish for him. The guy smirks. "Well, if I see a single Triforce on there, I'm gonna throw a bucket of paint over all that work you've just done." I add.

"Good thing your dad told me what he wanted painted then, isn't it?" Link retorts as he walks into the kitchen and out of my sight. "Anyway, how's that book coming along?"

I can't help but groan. "I've done better things with my time. I still don't get why you can't just translate it for me so I know what they mean."

"Because I'm not _meant_ to. It should be obvious by now that you were meant to have that book and use it for a reason, otherwise I wouldn't be here." He says simply. I narrow my eyes, why do I get the feeling he's really, really used to this by now? He either takes his work way too seriously, does too much of it, or needs a vacation.

"Well whatever, I've had enough of reading some Hylian drabble for one day."

"It's not drabble! It's magic and spells!" Link says, defending the book where it can't.

I roll my eyes. "You must have missed the _whatever_ part of that sentence, Link." I tell him flatly, before turning and looking at the phone as it bursts into a chorus of rings.

I don't want to pick it up. Partly because it might be that stupid son-of-a-bitch salesman, or someone else I hate with a passion, and partly because I just don't feel like talking to anyone. However, I walk over to it and pick it up anyway.

"Hullo?"

I swear, if it's Kyle and he asks me how me and Link are getting on, I'll make sure he's deaf by the time the phone call is over.

"R-Rhia - is that you Rhian?" Asks a very, very very shaky voice.

"Lauren?" I ask, immediately recognise the sound of her voice. She's crying. If she's rung to tell me she's been dumped or her precious little rat of a dog got attacked, I'll kill her.

"… Ye-Yeah it's Lauren."

I narrow my eyes and glare at the phone suspiciously. "You rang me because?…"

There's some quiet whispering going on that I don't like. Really don't like. This is all followed by a sharp little gasp from Lauren, who then begins to carry on with her stuttering. "I just felt like talking to you is all. S-so how is that g-guy you live with?"

"Why do you care, Lauren?"

"I'm your friend aren't I?" She asks, a little bitterly.

Heh, sadly. "I guess. Well anyway, he's fine. Now why are you-"

"And that book?"

"… How the hell do you know about that?!" I snap at the phone. I never told anyone but Link and Kyle about that book. "Answer me now Lauren!"

There's more mumbling, followed by a scream of protest which causes me to hold the handset away from my ear and wince. Just what the fucking hell is _happening_ over there? I return the handset to my ear, and listen.

"_Thanks, Lauren. You__'__ve proved helpful._" Hisses a voice.

My blood freezes, I stop whatever I might have been doing. That voice… it's Dark Link. I hear the familiar sound of a sword being drawn from it's sheath, followed by a second scream from Lauren. It all clicks into place. "Lauren NO!" I yell down the phone, although inside I know it won't help any.

I was so loud I hear an echo of myself, telling me I was on some sort of loud speaker. The echo covers up a rather sickening noise in the background. I throw the handset at the wall, and it smashes to bits with a satisfying crash.

Link, by this time, has ran into the room, and halted at the door. I stand by the phone, shaking myself slightly, and stare at the broken remains of the handset. He is stunned to say the least, but right now I'm _more_ stunned. "Rhian?" He finally asks, obviously mustering up enough courage to do so.

"She's dead." I say simply, not turning around.

Link stiffens. "Rhian, who's dead? What happened?"

"Lauren. She's dead. Dark Link killed her."

If it was possible, I'd say Link probably straightened even more. "Rhian what else are you not telling me?"

I bite my lip and turn to look back at Link. He seems pale, and I probably am pretty pale too. In fact I know I'm pale, I _feel_ pale. "Dark Link's found me. And he wants that book."

_

* * *

__Not a long chapter but an update all the same. _

_I know the end kind of trailed off a bit onto the path of seriousness but I finally realised I need to start moving things along with this story. So I pushed in my plot. And yes, there are parts of this chapter that do kind of suck, I am aware. I've been balancing between working for my mum on helping doing website design, health, school and this and other projects too. Pretty busy._

_Thanks again if you've stuck with this story so far, I really do appreciate it. Oh, and don't forget, if you've any ideas you want to contribute, you're more than welcome to, although at his point in the story it's getting nearer the point where I can't edit my plot much. Ah well. _

_Hopefully, the next update will not have about a month between it and this chapter! Here's hoping, right? _

_Shadou Wolf_


	14. It's a LoveHate relationship

**AN: So, not an entire month between updates, which is always a good start. Secondly, can I just thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. It makes it easier for me to write the story 'n' stuff by knowing what ideas of mine you find crazy (XD -cough-allofthem-cough-) So yah. Thanks again. **

**Reviews are awesome. Flames get grinded into dust and beyond. And then vacuumed. **

**Excuse any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. **

* * *

Chapter 14: It's a love-hate relationship

I would not, and could not be consoled. Nothing Link had tried so far worked, not that he had tried terribly much, and I refuse to let anything he might try work either. She was _dead_.

Now I had never really liked Lauren and it'd be a disgrace to her memory to say I had. She was the most annoying, most irritating person you ever did see, and she had the innate ability to piss you off by simply _being_ there. But that said and done, she was still a friend.

Ever hear that you only realise stuff about people when they're dead? It's true. I suddenly realise right now that I must have a complete bitch to the poor girl. I think she knew that, but just pretended not to see. I don't give Lauren much credit, and it's true she just practically sold me out to Dark Link, but still, she was a strong girl… sort of.

All because of that book. I glare daggers, no, I glare nuclear missiles, at the offending object. Why me? Why now? I had to go to school soon, and get good grades so I could get a job. So I could get a damned _life_. And I wouldn't be able to do that if Link, and Dark Link, and that book, were still here.

I press my right hand to my forehead and lean back on the bed, lying down and keeping my eyes firmly closed.

"Rhian?…" I hear Link ask.

"Don't." I say simply in reply, voice toneless. "Just don't."

"No, Rhian, we need to look at this situation again." He persists.

If my eyes were open I might have rolled them. "Link-"

"-Dark Link knows where your home is, I'll bet you one thousand rupees on it."

"That's a lot of money." I scoff angrily as I sit up to glare at him. His stoic expression is set in stone on his features, but his eyes glitter with sadness as well as concern.

"He knows you're at home right now. And he knows that book is here too."

I narrow my eyes. "Point being?"

"Everything he needs is in one place, and he knows where that one place is." Link finishes, blinking at me once and then sighing.

"Well!" I snarl sarcastically. "Well shit, I never _guessed_."

"You're certainly not doing much about it." The hero tells me, raising a brow.

"What if I don't _want_ to?" I ask him, before turning away to stare at my Twilight Princess poster.

"…" Silence. And suddenly I get the feeling I've said something very wrong.

"How could you?"

"Come again?" I ask Link, wrinkling my nose while avoiding his gaze.

"Lauren died at Dark Link's hand, you're next, and all you can say is '_what if I don__'__t want to_'?!" He yells, rising to his feet suddenly and clenching his fist.

The sudden burst of anger startles me; what's gotten into him? I stand up myself, turning on my heel to meet his gaze. And I'm instead met with a glare that sends chills down my spine. His endless sapphire eyes have hardened, they show nothing but a sudden, seething rage. My own glare dissolves, I just stare at him blankly. And then I remember. Link. Hero of Time. Who gave up seven years of his life for people he barely knew, because he knew he had to. And because he knew that despite the fact he didn't know them, they were at the end of the day all worth saving in their own special way. Hm, no wonder he goes against what I just said. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Rhian!

"It's not a case of 'you can if you want to' - it never was! Ever since I appeared on this planet of yours you should have been able to _guess_ that much!" He carries on, voice getting louder. "Your friend has just been murdered and all you can say is you want to carry on with your life? What about hers, Rhian?! She might have given you up to Dark Link, but would she want you to just ignore the fact she died because of it?!"

I blink. Would she? I don't know, I never really got to know Lauren terribly. I doubt she would. Hm, I suppose Link is… wait… is he implying this is my fault?… Then again, I guess it is my fault. I could have left that book alone but I read it and then all this shit happened. Yeah, my fault. Lauren met Link and me in town and I spoke to her and obviously Dark Link must have seen that. My fault again.

It's all my fault. Not just Lauren, but all of it. Link, Dark Link, me, my family, the garden shed that's been shot full of arrows more than enough times… all of it. I heave a sigh and slump down on the bed.

"You just gonna give up then?" Link asks bitterly, not sitting down but taking a rather threatening step forward.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

I narrow my eyes slightly and bite my tongue. If Link carries on the way he's going me and him are going to have a _real_ fall out, where by we end up fighting _physically_. "It's all your getting." I reply sharply.

"And I said it's not good enough. You either give up like the coward you might be, or you soldier on anyway."

"Coward?!" I bellow, standing and throwing a punch at Link so suddenly he doesn't see it coming until it connects with his right eye. "How dare you! I have had to put up with being kidnapped by Dark Link, manage my entire family over this issue, cover for you numerous times, and recently, have had to deal with Lauren's death. Excuse me for not being the _hero_ you can be so easily!"

"I'm not asking you to be a hero-" Link begins.

"No, you're right! Not yet anyway! You're only asking me to be someone I'm not, that's all. Not _too_ much difference there." I cut him off. "You hold the Triforce of Courage. You've fought monsters nearly all your life! This to you is probably rather _customary _and _trivial_. But let's not forget that I'm NOT you. I never will be you. I am me. And right now, I don't WANT to be me."

And I stalk out the room before he can argue. I have to pull the broken pieces that are me together if I want to manage doing anything at the moment, so how Link can expect me to pull all this weight, plus that of 'what the fuck do I tell Lauren's parents?' and other little things that will doubtless come from the future encounters I just know will happen, I don't know. I don't hold a piece of the Triforce, I'm not used to fighting monsters.

My life is not a fanfiction… I can't really say that anymore. My life, as of this moment, _is_ a fanfiction. And the only way to stop that, I suppose, would be to finish the damn story. So much for pulling myself together.

* * *

Dark Link grinned at the wall as he listened to the faint words of his dark master.

_It would seem their own technology will actually prove more useful than not._ Said the voice. _They only need to hear the magic for it to take hold of them, whether they are millions of miles away or three feet in front of you._

Dark Link said nothing, for the time. He had already reported his findings, and about the girl. _I hope you__'__re going to find this girl soon. You know the hero won__'__t let her stay where she currently is._ The voice snapped suddenly.

Despite being safe from the dark one's clutches, Dark Link couldn't help but jolt slightly at the snappish tone. _Yes, I__'__m working on that, master._ He thought.

_Good, you'd better be. You've failed me enough already, and we'd hate for you to fail me again wouldn't we? After all, we know what happens to failures._

Dark shuddered. Yes. Failures. They never lasted terribly long after they had failed once, and so far he had in fact managed to fail twice. For not getting the book the first time he found the girl, and for letting the hero rescue her. It was only the great void between Earth and Hyrule that kept him safe, he knew that much.

_Now then, I've my own matters to attend to. Hurry your work up a little, or you can rot on that planet with the hero. At least he's out my way._ The voice added, once again snappy, and then with that, the mental communication ceased.

Dark Link gnashed his teeth and glared daggers at the wall he had grinned at earlier. He hated the dark one. He hated Ganondorf. He didn't want the _hero_ to kill Ganondorf because Dark wanted to. He wanted vengeance for being pulled from his sleep. The Shadow wanted to be just as sarcastic and snappy as he killed the brute too. His dark 'master' had always been like that. Dark, snappy and sarcastic. Always blaming everything else for problems he himself caused.

Ganondorf had let that boy live, and lo and behold, that boy just happened to be the Hero of Time. That had been Ganondorf's fault. Who did Ganondorf blame? Well not himself, that's for sure. And that was just one example. Dark narrowed his eyes. It was always Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf. Never anyone else unless it suited, guess who?! Yup, Ganondorf.

The Shadow stood, clutching the hilt of his sword in a white-knuckle grip, and lashed out angrily at thin air. He _would_ show Ganondorf. Somehow. Someday. He knew it. In the mean time, however, Dark Link figured it would be better to remain on the dark one's good side. Pretend that his loyalties lay with Ganondorf. Yes. Hide his rebellion up until the very end.

And with that in mind, Dark Link calmed, sheathed his sword, and then turned to stare at the door. His expression changed from one of anger to one of malice. Oh how he loved hunting. Finding this girl and her book would be no exception. He slipped out the door silently, leaving the dieing, abandoned house that contained the poor and unfortunate Lauren, to itself, and disappeared into the shadows. Time to get that book, and maybe just a bit of revenge…

And then Dark Link stopped. He looked around. He knew that the girl was at home. With the book. And the hero. And he suddenly screeched very loudly, turning to glare at the girl within the house he had just left. She'd been a smart one. His eyes narrowed. And a little kitten, back in it's box, meowed as if it was smug.

* * *

I bury my face in my hands as I sit on the step that leads up to the shed at the back of the garden. Holy shit, I think I might be turning emo. Just _one_ of my many, _many_ problems. The sky is a deep, blood crimson, speckled with spots of amber and yellow the more to the west you look. Not that I'm looking. No, I'm too busy drowning in all my sorrows.

Lauren, she never deserved that. Kyle, I haven't spoke to him in about a week now. Maybe Dark Link got him too, the difference being I just don't know about it. My mum, I can't tell her. Or dad _or_ Timmy. Lauren's family, fuck only knows what I'm gonna tell them.

"_Oh hai there, I__'__m Rhian, a sort of friend-who-never-was-a-friend of your daughter. I brought a murderer to the planet, and he killed your daughter. But don__'__t worry about it, he was only after me. Sorry about the mix up, and for your loss. Have a great day!_"

Somehow I don't see that going down too well. Hm… Link. He knows. Then again, he's been through it all before so while it still hurts it's easier for him. Stupid Link. _Fairy boy_. The biggest asshole this side of the planet! How could he?!

Oh shit. Now look. Just _thinking_ about that insensitive bastard's got me angry. It took me long enough to calm down. I heave the biggest sigh I have ever heaved… wait… yes, the biggest. Hm, I faintly remember a song I heard once. Well, not the whole thing. Just words from it. Let's see….

"_All days come from one day  
That much you must know,  
You cannot change what's over  
But only where you go. _

One way leads to diamonds,  
One way leads to gold,  
Another leads you only  
To everything you're told.

In your heart you wonder  
Which of these is true;  
The road that leads to nowhere,  
The road that leads to you.

Will you find the answer  
In all you say and do?  
Will you find the answer  
In you?" 

I think I might be singing. Meh, I don't know. I can't even tell if I'm breathing right now, so focused upon my on my horrible life…

_You cannot change what's over_

_But only where you go._

Why do those two lines fix themselves in my head?… Stupid question. They're spinning in my head like that cause that's pretty much where I'm at. Can't change what's over. Too fucking right. I'd love to. I'd never have _read_ from that book, and this would _never_ have happened! But that's like all those what ifs. Little kids do that. I worked at a nursery for a short time once, and they always like:

"What if there was an earthquake?"

"What if my mummy and daddy hadn't bought a car?"

"What if that had never happened?"

And what was my retort (assuming it was never a sarcastic one like "You'd be dead." that scared the shit out of those poor little kids. Don't look at me like that, it was _funny_) I'll tell you what it was. "What ifs never happened. So don't what if."

I've just realised! I'm a hypocrite! Yay for me! I can say things to people and not actually do those things myself! Let's celebrate this with cake! Well, maybe not cake. I ain't too hungry at the moment.

I glance up out of my hands at the sound of footsteps. Oh. Well. It's mister "I'm a hero and you need to be a hero too" come to give me a lecture. Joy. I've always wanted the make believe Link, who should technically be a mute (my eyes narrow when I think just how un-mute he is) to give me a lecture reminding me that I'm not perfect. My mum's were never so entertaining.

I quickly re-bury my face in my hands and heave another sigh. I don't think it's quite as big as the last one, but who cares? And it all rushes back into my school faster than.. I don't know… the flow of a riptide… Yeah okay, that was a shit comparison. So sue me. I don't manage to stifle the sniffle.

There's a second sigh, one not of my own for once, to my right, and a couple more footsteps. Has he gone? I make to peek out and check, when I feel his eyes drill a giant hole into my head. I don't peek. Instead I just kind of stare into my hands.

"Rhian?…"

Sniffle.

"Rhian, look. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. It was wrong of me to."

_You bet it was, you stupid son-of-a-bitch._

"It's just, I… I didn't think you were this kind of person."

"Excuse me?" I mumble.

"You were always so… well, er…"

"Bitchy?"

"Ye- NO!" He coughs and looks away. "No, you were just a lot more cheerful. Sarcastic. Cocky. More _you_."

"And you'd know me after only a few weeks, would you?" I snarl.

"Yeah I would."

Shit. That so totally did not work. "Your point?"

"I don't know what's got into you, but I don't think this is what you should be doing right now."

"No-one died before, Link."

"No. But you nearly did. You didn't care that you nearly died-"

"-Did too!" I say, sitting up and turning to glare at the Hero of Time. "I, just… not as much, that's all."

Link cracks a smirk. "I see." He says simply, before the smirk fades. "Either way, there's no escaping the fact Lauren died, technically, for you."

"Not _for_ me. She died _because_ of me. Big. Difference."

"No, no, she died for you."

"The hell do you know that?" I ask coldly. She died because of me, not for me. "Dark Link killed her after she phoned this house hold and he knew where we were."

"True, he knows you and me and the book are all in the same place, presumably your house."

I snort. "There we are then, you just lost-"

"I haven't lost my own argument. Case in point being: did Lauren ever say _where_ your house was?"

I stop. Did she?… You know, I don't think she did. Holy Hyrule. That's a shocker. Why did I not think of that? I blink stupidly, my frown's faded completely. I sniffle. I will not, I refuse to! I shall _never_, don't you dare!

…Too late. A second sniffle brings forth a few tears. I hate crying. I've been told it's good for the system, and it happens more easily if you hold things in, but that never encouraged me to cry before. Why now? In front of Link too. Sheez. I must look pre-tty pathetic right about now. I wait for some sarcastic comment, or some snide remark from Link.

Nothing. Silence. Well, aside from me sobbing, there's silence. Oh fine! Let me cry my sorry little heart out here then, Link. See. If. I. Care. Stupid… Fairy boy! Argh! He's _so_ frustrating! And a little choked cough tells me all these thoughts have caused my crying to intensify. Sucks for me.

I go to stand and run off to be alone where I can cry without having someone watch me over my shoulder (cause it's really fucking irritating. Seriously, stare hard enough at someone when they cry and you end up pissing them off to no ends) when I hear a sigh, and an arm wraps itself around my shoulders. Link's arm. Another choked little sob escapes me.

Another problem. Great. I have a huge list of problems now. Joy. This new problem is the 'I might have something for Link' problem. Well actually, after that hug of doom earlier, even though it was about a week ago now, I think my fate was sealed. Perhaps I was destined to just - no. That's way to cliché, ain't it? I blame the hug of doom, and fate. Yup, they're always good to blame for this weird shit that you never want to happen. Especially fate. _Especially_.

And as I sit, physically sobbing due to overwhelming depression which I know Link will tell me I should never have allowed to build up, and mentally scolding and cursing destiny and how she's screwed up my life, I half forget Link's even there. So let's see, that's being sad, angry and forgetful all at the same time. New record, that.

The sadness counteracts the anger and the forgetfulness just… dissipates, leaving me sitting on the step in the back garden, sniffling with Link's left arm around my shoulder. Do I tell him to fuck off or do I just kinda sit and enjoy the moment? Hm… decisions, decisions.

"Feeling better?"

"Am I hell."

"Good, you're not supposed to."

Hiccup. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The more shit you feel right now, the more I'm hoping you'll be encouraged to take some action later."

My eyes narrow ever so slightly. "I thought you were supposed to try and cheer people up when they feel like shit."

"Depends." Link says, rolling his eyes and smiling at me.

Cheeky bastard. He wants me to cheer myself up. Why that stupid, cheeky piece of-

"Still, I'm sorry. I really did have a go at you earlier, and I know I shouldn't have. It's just, the fact you denied that you obviously had to do something whether you wanted to or not…"

"Annoyed you?"

"Yeah, guess it did."

"Like I said, it's cause you're used to it." I scoff.

I blink. "Oh shit!" I cry jumping up and away from Link. "I'm sorry!"

The teenage Hylian looks at me, confused. He tilted his head. "The hell for?" He asks.

"I was, I - I was like-!" I try, pointing at his arm, that has fallen to his side, and then him. "I was, I'm sorry, I didn't _mean_ to lean on you!"

"…" The confusion from his face begins to fade. Link bites his bottom lip. He puts a hand over his mouth and looks away. And then he bursts out into fits of laughter, hand moving away from his mouth as he does so, and then snaking around his stomach. He laughs to the point where I can't _hear_ him laugh.

Actually, it's kinda funny. His mouth's opening and closing life he's some poor fish beached, face contorted in a mixture of pain and laughter. I snigger myself, before I laugh too. His _face_. I need a camera with me at all times in future.

The pair of us must look insane, rolling about on the garden floor in fits of hysterics. But right now I don't care. I feel suddenly a whole lot better. I feel a little bit more ready to tackle the issue I know I'm going to have to tackle. It would probably irritate me if it wasn't for the fact my laughing so hard drove any displeasing or depressing thoughts from my brain. Right now, I'm on top of the world. And Link's there with me too.

_

* * *

Another not a long chapter. This one a little more sober than all the others too. Kind of a filler chapter, and kind of not a filler chapter. Kind of… a chapter. O-o_

Song lyrics from 'Pilgrim' by Enya. I just thought they were fitting when I heard the song, and threw it in because -insert petty excuse here- 

_Well I like this chapter better. Slightly better anyway, I still think it could be improved, but at least this one was a little easier to write. I'm hoping it's signs I'm coming out of meh writer's block. Yay! Cake all round!_

_And also, as promised, it's not been an entire month between updates. Cookies all round? I promise, a little more action next chapter, depending how things go as I write it. And remember, we love reviews here! ;)_

_Shadou Wolf_


	15. Author's Note: Absense

**Author's Note (**a large one at that

Okay, so we all know that this poor fic's last update was… hmm… about two months ago, right? Yeah, and for that I am SO sorry. Seriously. I've not even managed to get a chapter up for you people who are reading this story.

While I'm here, can I please thank everyone reading for their support, and a special mention for **ZombieDragon**, who was kind enough to give me a push in the form of a message. I hadn't forgotten about this story, and yet I never managed to get back to it. So yeah, thanks to you all!

On the note of updates, I can promise at least one chapter later today if I get lucky, and DEFINITELY tomorrow. So if tomorrow passes without an update, feel free to send me a shit load of messages telling me to get back on it. That is if you still wanna read it. ;)

To let you all know why I've not updated, for the past two weeks I have been in Texas, enjoying the warm whether and one of my first Christmases with my dad in like… at least five years. Because I've not seen him in five years.

Those two weeks are really my only excuse, and although I have actually been unwell (like, ten blood tests. My arm is permanently scarred, I swear) since September and it grew worse around the period I stopped updating, that didn't actually mean I was so unwell as to not write and not update.

So then, that about wraps up this unusually long author's note. I do hope you can find it somewhere in you to forgive me and give this story a second chance, but even if you don't I'll still carry it on. One of my first fanfics that I have actually loved to come back to and write. And before I go, I just wanna say thanks to everyone again, and another big sorry.

**See you later with a REAL update (ZOMG!)**

**ShadouWolf**


	16. Prepare for the Outdoors

**AN: ZOMG! It's the update I promised y'all not a few hours ago! Let us drink and be merry, unless like me you are underage, in which case we'll share out the lemonade and juice. And cookies too.**

**So yeah, colourful language JUST like that other chapters, and the same Zelda character(s) that are still © Nintendo. **

**Reviews are awesome. So leave one.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Prepare for the Outdoors

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum?"

"Rhian! I swear to any deity that's listening I will _strangle_ you if you call me like that again!" Julie snaps aggressively from downstairs.

I snigger where she can't see me. Pissing her off can be so fun sometimes. "Well answer me when I call you the first time." I reply, before stopping and listening.

"Well come downstairs when you call me the first time. I might actually _hear_ you then." She yells back.

I crack a grin, my eyes narrow slightly. Excuses. I _know_ she heard me. She just _ignored_ me, that's all. I make my way down the stairs, and stand in the doorway between the hall and living room. My mum cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I don't like the way you're grinning Rhian." She tells me, tone dropping into a low range.

I take in a deep breath and prepare to 'call' at her again. "Muuu- ack!" I'm cut off someone grabs me and successfully gets me into a headlock.

"Sorry about that, Julie." I hear Link say.

Bastard! Sneaking up on me! I struggle to get free, but Link's grip increases slightly. Damn him.

"That's alright Link, I'm quite used to it by now."

"Oh, so I can let her go then?" Link asks.

"Now I didn't say you had to let her go, did I?" I hear my mum say.

Bitch! I'm your daughter, you should help me! I cease struggling for a moment, and I consider. Link's put me in a headlock. My mother has given him permission to keep me that way. My eyes narrow. Everyone's against me. I begin to squirm again.

There's a snigger, and I watch as my father passes Link and me by to sit in his chair. "Having fun, Rhian?" He asks me.

"Go to hell." I snarl defensively.

More chuckling and sniggering. The only thing I am truly thankful for right now, is the fact Timmy isn't in this room watching. Because he'd _never ever_ let me live it down.

"Anyway, er, Julie?" Link says, threatening to loosen his grip.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of going camping at some point this week for a few days. I've been here long enough and I just thought it'd be nice if I got out your hair for a while."

I mutter something incoherent about how untrue that sentence is, and pull at Link's arm to try and free myself from his grip. He let's go casually and I end up flying backwards and hitting the floor. My dad bursts out laughing. Curse you Link. As soon as no-one is watching, I'm going to _kill_ you.

"Well you don't have to Link." Julie says. "But if you want to go camping then help yourself."

"Maybe you could even take Rhian with you." Suggests Jason.

"Well I was actually going to ask if she could come along because I don't know the area too well." Link adds quickly.

I watch my mum as her eyebrows raise. "… You were going camping with someone else?" She asks.

Oh. I see where this is going. I snigger. Maybe I can get early payback.

"No, why?" Link asks, completely puzzled.

HA! YES! I stand up and jump at Link's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him backwards slightly. "She thinks you're gonna rape me!" I chirp, before letting Link go.

Link blushes profoundly, before falling the rest of the way to the floor when I let him go (his back bent rather painfully when I grabbed and pulled him, if you ask me. But hell, I don't care. He has potions) and Julie stands up to yell something at me. But I'm already running off back upstairs to take refuge in my bedroom.

* * *

Link stared blankly at the upside down front door. "What just happened?" He asked, as he righted himself and then pulled himself up to his feet.

"You've just experienced something called 'Rhian'. It comes in one size only, sadly, and no refunds." Jason said casually, smirking.

Link considered, did Rhian say something about rape? He twitched and shook the thoughts away. Wrong, ew, no. Comments like that would _have_ to stop. "Well, if you're worried about anything _inappropriate _happening," he began, turning to glare up the stares for good measure, "then I'd ask you not to be."

"Well yes Link, but the thing is you've only been here for about four weeks, and… well we just still don't know you."

"Oh Julie," Rhian's father interrupted, "Rhian's perfectly capable of defending herself against him. Besides, Rhian seems to know him a lot better than us anyway."

Link raised a brow. Oh, can she defend herself against him, now? He opened his mouth to argue, when he remembered he was trying to get Rhian to come with him and not give her parents reason to prevent that. Besides, Julie said it for him.

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Just stop worrying, honey. Rhian is seventeen, and growing up. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's sick of staying in this household twenty four-seven when it's not school. "

"But Jason-"

"-Link, take her with you. If we're lucky you might just _lose_ our daughter for us."

Link watched as Julie began snapping at Jason, but couldn't help his smile. He liked Jason. He had a good sense of humour, and was a good family man despite the fact he was saying how he might be lucky if Rhian got herself lost. You didn't need to be a genius to catch the worry that twinkled in his own eyes. Link knew that if anything _did_ happen to Rhian, he'd be skinned alive by her father before he could even explain why.

"Thank you, Jason." Link said, nodding to the man and then turning to go upstairs. Half way up, he was met by Timmy.

Now Link had never really liked Rhian's brother much. Sure, he could be alright if you talked to him and he was in a good mood. But Timmy was bossy too, and very _physical_ when it came to getting messages across. And he was very rarely in a good mood either. At the very least, Link hated the fact that Timmy hit his sister whenever she annoyed him, regardless of whether she deserved it or not. As it was, today Timmy wasn't in a good mood.

He stared Link down, and the hero couldn't help but feel that if it wasn't for the fact they were on stairs, Timmy might've taken hold of his collar. "I hate my sister's guts sometimes." He snapped.

"Not hard to see." Link retorted, eyes narrowing slightly.

Timmy snorted. "If I hear that you've given her any shit in _ANY_ form, I'll make sure that you don't return from this camping trip alive."

"Will you now, you hypocrite?"

"Come again?" Snarled Timmy, clenching his right fist.

"You've given your sister more shit then I'd dare give her in a lifetime. Now if you'll excuse me." The Hero of Time spat in reply, venting out some of his anger towards Timmy for the first time, before walking up and past him.

He knew that Timmy was only worried about her, and that he was simply going all the wrong way about showing it. But still. Hypocrite.

Link was dragged from his thoughts when he heard Rhian's voice, and finished making his way up the stairs to look at her as she peeked out from behind her bedroom door. "There a problem out here?" She asked.

Link shrugged. "Not at all."

Rhian's eyes narrowed. Link cracked a tiny smirk. Narrowing his eyes at him wouldn't work anymore. Not after about four weeks of the same treatment. After a moment, she desisted from her glaring. "Fine." She said.

Link chuckled, and strode forward to go into the bedroom. He stopped when Rhian slammed the door in his face. "Hey." He said, frowning. "What have I done?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just doing something. Shove off for a moment." Rhian's voice told him from the other side of the door.

The hero blinked. "Something?" He asked.

"Never you mind." Rhian snapped firmly. "Oh, congrats on getting my parents to say yes."

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, it was only your dad who said yes."

"Whatever, you only need him to say yes anyway. He'll manage to get Julie to agree with him." Rhian reassured him.

"You know," Link began, glancing back downstairs, "I feel really bad that I lied to them about all this."

"You didn't _lie_. After all, we're going out, and we _will_ be camping."

"Yeah but-"

"_AND_ I know the way. No lying involved."

"It wasn't _my_ idea, Rhian. Lie number one right there."

Rhian sighed. "Link?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

I quickly stuff the item of clothing that I had been trying on away, and zip the bag up once I'm sure it's out of sight. I don't, no way in hell, want Link to see me wearing that. Or at least not yet anyway.

I walk back to the door, and open it slightly so I might peek out and take a look at Link. His back is towards me; he's looking out the hall window. I snort, and open the door fully. It creaks, as usual, and Link turns on his heel.

"Finished?" He asks brightly.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, finished." I say in simple reply, before turning and walking back into my bedroom. I slump down on the bed, and study my floor. Hm. Messy. Well, sort of messy. I'll have to clear that up.

"So, now that we can get out of this house, I can tell you what I hope to help you do when we leave." Link says as he strolls into my bedroom, looking around at the 'mess'.

"Go on." I say, watching as he bends down and goes to take hold of the bag with the- oh no! I jump forward, snatching the bag (and the clothes within it) away from him and holding it against my chest. "Mine." I hiss.

The hero looks perplexed, but doesn't argue as he leans against the wall and slides down it, sitting on the floor lazily. "Well anyway. I was hoping we could try and get you using that book properly."

"Oh not this load of crap again." I moan, dropping the bag beside me and turning myself ninety degrees. I lie back on the bed and heave the heaviest sigh I possibly can. _Just_ to express how I feel about this topic.

Honestly. If I never hear about that book again it will be far too soon. So it's magic, so apparently I'm meant to have had it, so I'm meant to use it somehow. But I don't _want_ to use it, or cast magic. I want to be me. Apparently, however, God, or perhaps the Goddesses of Hyrule, or maybe something else _entirely_ doesn't want me to be me. It wants me to be… well… Rhian the magic user! Who works with Link!

Speaking of Link, he doesn't seem terribly impressed with my performance. "You know that there's no point in ignoring it."

"Correction, I know that there's no point in me avoiding it because _you_ won't shut up about the damn thing." I snap.

Link shrugs. "Because obviously you're meant to do something with it or I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't have that book, Dark Link wouldn't be here either…" He trails off and offers me an apologetic look.

Yes. Sore subject that. I'm not so upset by it that I can't be me anymore, as in, I'm not depressed about it. And it isn't stopping me managing to have fun, which I'm assured is a good thing. But it _is_ still a mark, it _does_ still hurt, and to be honest, I really would sometimes rather return to my depressed state when it comes up. "Lauren wouldn't be dead." I finish for him, figuring that I won't completely get over it by ignoring the issue.

Wait… oh shit. I've just, quite mentally, lost my own argument, haven't I? Crap, crap, crap. Hm… well… Link doesn't know that, does he? Nah. Let's just carry on and play dumb for a bit. Let's see if I can irritate the hero.

"Yes." Link says finally, head seeming to sag in defeat. I snort, and he looks up. There's a new determination in his eyes. Here we go. Every reason under the sun why I should use this Hylian book. "Everything that wouldn't have happened, has. Which means that where you _wouldn__'__t_ have used that book, now you have to."

"Says who?" I ask.

"Me." Link retorts.

"Nice try, but no." I tell him, crushing his brave attempt to the point where if it were physical it wouldn't even be dust.

"Fine, fine. But seriously. _Destiny_ is 'says who'."

"She's been doing a fine job of everything recently hasn't she? I mean, she's ruined my destiny, removed someone else's entirely, taken you totally off schedule-"

"-If destiny brought me here then I'm not going to argue." Link says sternly and coldly.

Wow. I didn't know Link could be so seemingly harsh. The determination in his eyes has increased, like, tenfold, not to mention his frown is… it's almost scary. Where did the cheerful Link go? Even when he was really upset, there was that spark of cheer there, ready whenever he or anyone else needed it. But it's just gone, the only spark there is that of rock-hard willpower.

I feel a shiver drop down my spine, and what might be for the first time since his coming here, I have absolutely nothing to say to Link. Nothing whatsoever. I'm just staring into his eyes, taking in his entire expression bit by bit.

After a moment of silence, Link sighs, and his gaze drops. His stern expression melts into one of mixed emotion, and I find my own gaze dropping to the floor as well. I never, ever, _ever_ want him to look at me like that again. Never before have I felt so upset or angry with myself. I can't explain how, but the way he looked at me made me feel like Link was disappointed, and hurt. And for some odd reason that made me angry with myself. And I never want to feel like that again. Ever.

And maybe… maybe that's because I don't want to make Link feel like how he must have felt like that ever again.

I sigh and bring a hand to my temple, closing my eyes in thought. "We should ring up Kyle." I say bluntly.

"Why for?" Link asks, and I can feel his gaze back on me. I know he's not pulling that look, but I can't bare to meet his gaze. I remain as I am, eyes closed, hand on temple, probably looking as upset with something (myself, namely) as I feel.

"Because I think that maybe his presence will just… even things out a bit. Nothing against you, Link, but we have been arguing a lot lately. And it's going to do us no good if we start trying to tear each other apart when we're outside." I answer, still being very blunt about the whole thing.

"Yeah, I suppose." Link says. Wait a second… does he sound disappointed?

Hrm… my mind drops into the gutter, and I realise only a second to late, and it takes me a moment to fish it out of the gutter again. No! Why would Link sound disappointed that Kyle will be coming along? Don't be stupid, Rhian, he won't.

To keep my mind and thoughts busy, I stand and walk across my room to my desk, grab my mobile, and punch in Kyle's number. Link watches, and blinks.

"Why are you using your mobile? The phone downstairs is working fine." He asks.

"Parents." I answer. "I don't want to confuse them and say that suddenly we're bringing along another person."

"Oh. I see." The hero says, before starting into a very large stretch. His back pops, and I wince once again.

"I'm telling you, Link, that's not healthy." I tell the blonde, before sitting back down on my bed and waiting for Kyle to pick up.

"_Hello?_" The voice of Kyle asks.

"Hi!" I answer brightly. "Kyle, I need to talk to you."

"_Oh, what now? You and Link-_"

"Kyle, one single remark about me and Link being _anything_ like a couple, and I will rip out your beating heart with nothing more than a spoon and my bare hands." I snarl down the phone, narrowing my eyes.

There's a small gulp and a rather muted Kyle, for a moment, before he talks back to me. "_How did you know I was going to make__…__ said remark?_"

"I'm a mind reader. Now shut up and listen to me." I retort, and then I continue on before Kyle gets a chance to argue with me. "Me and Link are going camping, reason being that blasted book, and Dark Link. You will be coming along. Now usually I'd give you the choice, but I've decided to change my mind. You're coming like it or not, be ready to leave in about… a day or so."

A second moment of silence. "_So you__'__re being a bitch, and basically forcing me to come with you? Gee, thanks Rhian. Some friend you are, I mean, because I__'__ve been camping before haven__'__t I?_" He answers. Or more, he asks sarcastically.

"Just for that, I'm not bringing the spare tent." I tell my best friend sharply. "Now you'd better be ready or I'll simply drag you from that house with what you've got. See ya!"

And I hit the button and hang up on Kyle. That went, all in all, pretty well. I mean, it _could_ have gone a lot worse. I put the phone back down on the desk, standing up and then sitting back down on the bed while doing so, before turning to look at Link.

"He's still your friend when you talk to him like that?" He asks, while tilting his head curiously.

"Ah," I begin with a shrug, "he's used to it by now."

"Oh. And he thinks we're a couple?" Link goes on.

I sigh, and glare daggers at the phone. "Don't even go there." I warn Link darkly, making sure I don't glare at Link. After all, it's not like he's in on what Kyle says about us. Needn't be in on it either because… well, Nayru only knows how he'd take it.

"I won't." He says quickly.

"Good lad." I tell him, managing a smirk.

"Oh, but one more, final question." Link adds on to his last sentence. I turn and raise a brow at him, signalling for him to ask said question. He does so with a crooked grin. "Why a spoon?"

* * *

I stand outside Kyle's door, eyes narrowed and tapping a foot impatiently. "Come _ON_, Kyle!" I snarl, wanting to knock on the door again. I would if it wasn't for the simple fact Kyle's dad is home, and while he must find it terribly amusing to hear his son being bossed about by someone else, a girl no less, he wouldn't find it funny to hear me knocking his door down. He'd find it anything but funny.

Link, who stands behind me with the rucksacks and suchlike, manages a sigh. Even he, after ten minutes, is running out of patience. That alone I myself find amusing. Link, Hero of Time and carrier of the Triforce of Courage, is running out of patience.

"Coming, coming." I hear Kyle say lazily. I roll my eyes.

"I brought a _spoon_ with me Kyle! I'd rather not use it!" I yell again.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Shouts Link, who places his hands on his hips and then stops to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

Yup, Link's not in his tunic. I wouldn't be seen dead with him while he was wearing that thing, simply _because_. The bus journey taught me that. Tunic, these days, equals dress. Dress _should_ equal woman. Link does not equal woman. Therefore, Link plus tunic equals cross dresser or an insanity. Nothing against either of the latter, but I'd rather not be seen with them.

Instead, Link's wearing your average pair of jeans, a belt holding them to his waist since said jeans don't fit him as well as they should, and he only found that out _after_ we bought them, a long sleeved green shirt (he refused any other shirt, saying he wanted to wear _something_ of a green nature) and a fleece that he borrowed from Timmy. That I stole from Timmy.

… Well it's not like he'll miss it!

Anyway. He's still wearing his boots, though, because we failed to get him any other shoes and because even I have measures on what I will fetch from Timmy's room. I am never going near my brother's shoes, and there is no force on Earth, Hyrule or beyond that can make me. And his hat. He would not, no matter how much I begged him, take his hat off.

I roll my eyes, and open my mouth to snarl something at Kyle once again, when the door opens. My eyes narrow, but my lips twitch into a smirk. Kyle looks… a little flustered. "Run around much?" I ask him spitefully, before stepping back and picking up my own camping stuff. It also gives Kyle room to step outside and shut the door behind him, which he does.

"Might have done." He replies, taking in a deep breath and then looking from me to Link. "So, where are we going anyway?"

I rub the back of my head, pulling an apologetic look. It's all for show. I know where we're going. But I've not told Link or Kyle. I just want to see how they'll react if I pull this kind of face that says silently 'I don't know'.

"You… you don't know?!" Kyle asks, eyes widening.

Link smirks. "Liar. She knows." He says, before prodding me on the arm.

I cease the charade immediately and rub my arm, pulling a childish pout at Link. "How'd you know?"

Link chuckles, and taps his nose. "I'm a mind reader."

"Are you hell." I sneer, before giving Link a playful punch on the shoulder.

Kyle threatens to wolf whistle, but I give him a quick death glare. Well, I'm assuming he was going to wolf whistle. Whatever it was, he stops it, and I smirk in victory. "Well," I then begin, walking out of Kyle's front garden and pointing up the hill, "we're going across the fields, past Thomas' house-"

"-AKA farm of hell." Kyle cuts in, before letting me continue.

"And then we'll rest at the lodgings nearby Thomas' house - don't you dare interrupt me again, Kyle!"

Kyle jolts backwards as I turn on him, and shakes his head quickly. I raise a brow, giving him the evil eye for a moment. Then, I turn back around, and start up the hill myself. "And we want to get to the lodging before dark." I add, very seriously.

The last point is picked up on and noted, serious tone and all, because no-one comments. And then, we all make our way up the hill. It's actually kinda boring. No-one is saying anything. Kyle's not even arguing.

"Hey, why are we going this way?" Said Kyle pipes up after about ten minutes. Well, it's about damn time.

"Because walking is good for you." I answer.

"No, seriously. We could just catch a bus to the lodging place… thingy, and then we're there. It's only, what, five minutes to town, thirty to the place?"

I bite my lip. It is a good question, especially when we consider this is Kyle we're talking about. "Because of Dark Link." I answer simply. For a moment the answer lingers, and I can just feel Kyle getting ready to ask 'what about Dark Link?'. So I continue on before he can. "Dark Link is, from what I can gather, hiding out in the town centre. You know, the abandoned warehouses?"

"Where he took you?"

"Clever boy." I tease Kyle, managing a tiny smirk. "I thought you hadn't noticed. Anyway, I'm guessing that he'll have started out on the move by now. And being a shadowy kind of… whatever he is, he can travel in shadows as well as on foot. A little faster than us."

"Okay, okay, so Dark Link is on the move. So shouldn't we be trying to go _faster_?"

"Sure, Kyle. Let's go faster _into town_ where _Dark Link_ has _just_ started to _leave_ in _this direction_." I answer, doing Kyle's little trick of emphasizing words.

A moment of silence. "Oh, I get it. Sorry." Kyle says, after the moment.

"Don't be, I'd be worried if you _hadn__'__t_ said something stupid by now." I tell him, grin returning.

A snort, from Kyle I do believe, and then even more silence. I narrow my eyes slightly, I've never been one for silence. Ah well, I'd better get used to it I suppose. Since I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more silence from now on.

* * *

"Please Rhian?"

"Kyle we've not even been on the move for thirty minutes." I moan, stopping and turning to look back at Kyle. He wrinkles his nose slightly, and pouts.

"But I'm tired." Kyle moans again.

"For God's sake Kyle you _need_ to get out more. We are _not_ stopping and that's final."

Kyle's eyes narrow slightly, he glares at me. "Fine then, but I'm _not_ moving."

I clench a fist, glaring daggers back at Kyle as he glares daggers at me. Literally, you could see the sparks fly out where I gazes met. "Kyle. Move." I say in a dangerously low tone.

"Rhian. Stop." He hisses back, tone lower than my own.

"No. You need to get used to walking longer, if you're coming with us." I say.

"But we've not even stopped for five minutes! Half an hour, and all I'm asking for is five minutes!" Kyle snaps, folding his arms and turning his head to glare at the floor. Yeah, he _will_ glare at something else.

"That's the entire point, Kyle. Besides, you've had your five minutes rest, we've been arguing for about that long. Now come _on_." And I turn and walk off, not really caring if Kyle follows or not.

Link, who had remained silent and out-of-the-way during the entire scenario, follows. And a huge, heavy, depressed, morose sigh from behind me tells me that Kyle follows too. Ha. Kyle thought he could win, did he? Shame on you Kyle, you know me better.

* * *

I frown at Kyle as he collapses on the ground, panting as if I had made him run the entire way to Thomas' house. "Oh please. Stop with the drama."

"This isn't any drama, this is me knackered after you just had us walk-"

"-Kyle, does Link look flustered to you?"

"Don't compare me to Mister Run-Around-Goddesses'-Green-Hyrule-In-One-Day-To-Collect-Spiritual-Stones-And-Then-Get-Back-To-Castle-Town-Before-Sundown!"

"…"

Yeah, okay. So he has a point, Link is used to practically _migrating_ in one day, and then back again the next day, sure. And okay, so maybe Link was fitter than us both because of that, and maybe I can also agree to the fact that this is a field trip for Link if not something even less than that. But my point remains, does he look tired? No, he does not. In fact he looks… "Link?"

The teen turns around to face me, blinking innocently as I tilt my head and put my hands on my hips. He had looked distant and far off, in the kind of way that you just know can't be a good thing. "Errr, aye?" He responds after a moment.

"What were/are you thinking?"

"Nothi-"

"Bullshit. Tell me." I say with narrowed eyes. "Because there's no way in hell or Hyrule or Earth or wherever the hell you're from that the normally 'cheerful' Hero of Time has a look like that on his face and _isn__'__t_ thinking about something."

Link gulps, and raises a hand to rub the back of his head in that sheepish sort of way. "I was going to say '_nothing I__'__d want to trouble you with_' actually, but you've a point." He says quietly, before sitting himself down on a tree stump.

Kyle has sat himself up now, and is watching intently. I throw him a glance, although he isn't looking, and roll my eyes. Typical, typical, typical. That lazy bastard will only moan until something he finds entertaining comes up, and then it's all okay. I return to look at Link, and tap my foot while waiting for him to spill the beans. Apparently he knows I'm not going to let it drop either, because he manages a sigh and begins to recite said thoughts.

"I could just… feel something. An evil something, and it was on the move. Actually… it was… well… er see, it was pretty close."

"Please don't tell me we have just spent fifty-seven minutes of walking for no reason." I sigh, pulling a slightly forlorn face to show just how irritated and worried I am by that knowledge.

"Well that's why I didn't want to trouble you, but I can't think of anything else evil that would be coming in our direction."

"SEE?!" Bellowed Kyle suddenly, leaping to his feet.

It's so sudden and so loud that Link clasps his ears and winces, while I step backwards in shock, trip over my own two feet and up lying on the floor, back to the ground, staring up at our friend. Who looks somewhat… tomato-ish in colour. "I don't see. Please elaborate." I whisper, not feeling like yelling after Kyle just made Link's ears practically bleed and me go deaf.

"I told you! I told you _both_. 'Why don't we just catch the bus?' 'We need to go faster.' But did you stupid, stupid people listen? Noooo, why listen to Kyle who knows nothing?"

"Kyle!" I begin, but he cuts me off and I have to slump on the floor as he drones on.

"And now look! Now that freaky freak of a… _thing_ is hot on our tail, we're in the middle of nowhere and to top it all off and put the icing on the cake we made NO DISTANCE ADVANTAGE AT ALL."

I stand up and brush myself off, and throw Link an apologetic look. He just sort of shrugs, and continues to watch Kyle. I note that Link's hands haven't come off his ears yet. As cute as they are, they must hurt right now. And as useful as extra-good hearing might be, I'm sure right now Link wishes he had normal ears. I sure know I would. "Kyle you retard!"

"What?"

"You're bellowing is going to give us away to anything in the area! At this rate we'll be caught because Dark Link will follow your voice! So, like, shut the fuck up!"

Silence, which currently is golden, and Kyle relaxes slightly. He looks at Link, who threatens to take his hands from his ears for the first time in five minutes, and then blinks stupidly. "I was that loud?"

Link nods. "Yes. Yes you were. Don't _ever_ be that loud again, please." He says, pretty quiet himself.

I sigh heavily, and look at the thrown backpacks on the floor. "We might as well go see if Thomas has a spare room. Since, thanks to _setbacks_," and insert a good death glare at Kyle here for good measure and emphasis, "we're not as far as I'd hoped we'd be."

"You mean the farm of hell? No way." Says Kyle. "Besides, like he'd give a room to you."

I consider, putting a hand to my chin in thought. True, true…

I can see you pulling that look on your face that says "What did you do?" - well here's a news flash, I did nothing! Honestly! Well… yeah, maybe I did something but seriously, who'd notice if I put pins in your shoe? We were only five years old. And then, that snowball fight when we were eight. I told him to move out the way, and I didn't _intend_ to knock him flat out and unconscious. I did mean to laugh though. It was as funny as hell and I'm kinda glad he didn't move.

And who'd hold a grudge against someone who nearly pushed them down a sixty foot drop? It was either me or someone else, and I was like… fourteen. And besides, _he_ had a harness because _he _was just about to _jump_ down that stupid gap anyway! … Hmm… Kyle has a good point, doesn't he?

I sigh, and sit down on the tree stump behind me. "We're camping." I say simply, before biting my bottom lip as Kyle chuckled.

"You and him squabbled and fought like a married couple and it was always so funny to watch." He said, before looking at Link, jerking a thumb at me and then laughing. "Not so different from the way you two argue like a couple of lovebirds, sometimes."

Link's grin fades suddenly, and he glances at me. Oddly enough, I had glanced at him too, and it only resulted in us both blushing and both looking away. "I knew it!" Kyle barked in triumph as he watched. "I knew you two were-"

"-Kyle one more word and I will be taking out _The Spoon_."

"…" Kyle stops, and his smirk half fades. "You… seriously brought a spoon with you?"

"Yes, and I have intentions to use it on you if you don't mind what you say. That or I will borrow the Master Sword."

"You can't wield that. Not without a) Link's permission and b) being pure of mind." Kyle snorted smugly.

"A) I'm sure Link won't mind. B) Apparently I've a purer mind than you in some circumstances. C) I am willing to put a and b to the test. You have been warned."

Kyle's smug look breaks apart, and he slumps down onto the grass in defeat. I follow him down, returning to my tree stump, and look up at the sky. Slowly the drops of cheer I had in me leave, and I find myself thinking about everything's that happened. The book, Link, the hookshot, Dark Link… Lauren…

"Do you think it was ever worth reading that book?" I ask out of the blue, not even realising the weight of that question.

Link looks at me, and I spare him a glance. Quickly I realise what I failed to see before. "Link, I didn't mean it like-"

"-No I know you didn't. I mean, I can see why you're asking that." He says in a deadly whisper, dropping his eyes. He still looks hurt, and I know why he does too. I look at Kyle, who shrugs and offers me a sympathetic look.

"Link honestly, I didn't mean for it to seem… like it did. Honestly, I'd change nothing that's happened if it meant I couldn't have met you. You know that, right?" I say, trying again. And even though it's been quite the heavy price, if it being one bit different meant I would never have seen Link, or known him, or got to know him then I'd not change it.

He looks up, and although he still looks somewhat pained, there's a flicker of appreciation and gratefulness. "You mean it?"

"Definitely. Honestly, and may Dark Link stab me if I don't."

Link's eyes widen, but I shake my head. "I'm not lying. If I didn't mean what I just said to you, then I deserve nothing less than a Bane of my Life through the heart." I say, very seriously.

Wait, have I seriously just pledged to be stabbed if I ever change my mind? Aw shit, that's not good! Well, then again, it IS true. I do kinda feel that I wouldn't deserve anything other than that if I have just told a lie referring to this subject.

Kyle stands up and edges away. Both me and Link look at him quizzically, and I immediately get what he's doing. My eyes narrow. "Now look," Kyle mumbles as he catches my glare, "I think maybe you two really do need to talk about this. I mean, being dragged out of your own world, or seeing someone you know from a game in real life is deep shit. I have the hookshot mark to prove it." And with that, he zips off. "I'll be back with firewood!" He then crows from a distance.

And just like that, me and Link are alone. In the middle of nowhere. In the woods, no less. Well ain't that just a suggestive scenario?

* * *

_Okay, so I am aware some bits of this are not as funny as I might like them to be and it's not the best chapter we've seen, but come on. Cut me some slack, it's a chapter. Not much happens, really, if we're honest, but I needed to somehow get the Terrible Trio that is Rhian, Link and Kyle outside somewhere. _

_And YES, the next chapter may be somewhat more… hmm, serious/fluffy/cute/whatever-the-hell-you-think-might-happen/whatever-you-want-to-call-it. I did warn you right near the start and in the summary we had OCxLink love in this, though. _

'_Till next time (which will not be as long as this time. Promise)_

_ Shadou Wolf_


	17. Another Author's Note: Regarding Updates

Okay guys, this is one lovely, large author's note made specially to update you. Because you all deserve it, and I don't deserve such wonderful reviewers.

Now I know you're all probably thinking "she promised to update soon" and suchlike. And yes, I did. And yes, I do intend to update soon. But and however, that leads me to a problem. In the January of two thousand and hate (and you thought it was 2008) my computer DIED. **DIED** a tragic death.

And it will not be returning. Ever. Coincidently, that includes any and every single document on that computer. Two years worth of everything. Wanna know what's more ironic than that? The day it died was the day I got a 2 gigabyte memory stick, and prepared to back up anything important.

Now as you may well guess at this point, that leaves us in a pickle, doesn't it? Because I no longer have the LoZ: Destiny's Child notes, chapters, edits, nothing. Nope, nada, zilch. Add this together with the fact I barely have a working pc at the moment, and it just becomes an utter disaster zone.

Note the following:

**This story WILL be updated**. There is no way that I'm letting all the effort I put into this go to waste. And besides, you all keep asking for more updates, and I always was a sap when it came to people requesting stuff.

The update will come sometime this year too, there's another promise. But I'm now juggling quite a lot outside of anything internets, including my GCSEs and the fatal question "College, or no college" depending on my results.

Excuses, excuses, I have so many I could keep you all damn day. And in that sense, maybe Rhian is somewhat of a self-insertion, who knows?

I'm now going to end this on one big huge gigantic I-can't-stress-enough-nor-put-into-words thanks to everyone who is still following this story. So, that would be: **ZombieDragon**,**Spiritual Stone**,**Shinningkit** and I would also like to add **Meggy** here for the heart lifting review. You all rock at life.

That, and hopefully, we can all look forward to another (better than some of the more recent ones. XD) chapter of LoZ: Destiny's Child.

Sorry again for the wait! Please, don't eat me for it.

Shadou


End file.
